Maldición y Profecía
by Kriscia
Summary: "Hijo de una maldición, un sentimiento puro lo liberará, Tejedora de una ilusión, en esperanza lo convertirá…"
1. Pasado

Hola a todos, extraña y nuevamente yo por estos lados trayendo un nuevo intendto de historia Ichihime por supuesto.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, lamentablemente ninguno de ellos me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>Maldició<strong>**n**** y Profecía**

**1. Pasado**

Era de noche.

Una noche que era iluminada por fuego.

Un pequeño pueblo de nombre Karakura, era el escenario de le extinción de un pequeño grupo de personas, pero no de cualquiera, un grupo de hombres y mujeres con poderes sobrenaturales, los cuales eran considerados como maldición o herejía por los mismos aldeanos.

Un tiempo atrás, que alguien descubrió a estas personas en el acto, hablando en lenguas y demostrándose entre ellos sus capacidades, reunidos en una zona alejada del pueblo, zona que utilizaban como punto de encuentro entre ellos mismos.

Luego de haber presenciado la escena, esa misma persona regresó al pueblo y corrió el rumor entre todos los habitantes del lugar.

Después de ello, todos los miembros de Karakura se conglomeraron en el centro del pueblo para discutir el castigo de esos herejes ya que lo que habían hecho era imperdonable.

Todos llegaron al acuerdo de terminar con sus vidas, por el bien de cada aldeano.

Sin más que discutir, planearon todo detalladamente, luego de varios días, una persona era la encargada de seguir al grupo al cual le dieron nombre de Clan Bound, el cual era conformado por un grupo de 7 personas que ya habían identificado anteriormente: el líder del grupo, Jin Kariya, Ryo Utagawa, Go Koga, Yoshino Soma, Kuchiki Rukia, Mayuri Kurotshuchi Hiyori Sarugaki.

Muchos se cuestionaban y otros se lamentaban que Rukia fuera parte del grupo de los Bound ya que pertenecía a una de las familias nobles que habitaban el pueblo, la cual era conocida por ayudar siempre en Karakura pero ahora que fue descubierta, no tendrían compasión de ella, tendría cumplir el mismo destino que los demás.

Una vez que ésta persona confirmara la reunión de los Bound, daría la señal para poder atraparlos a todos y poder seguir con la condena.

Todos esperaban la señal para poder atraparlos, cuando fue dada, el pueblo armado con espadas, escudos, lanzas y fuego, entró en acción.

Entraron al escondite y los encontraron a los 7 con una especie de ritual, el lugar era adornado por candelas que se encontraban en el suelo, el cual tenía dibujado un círculo y sobre ese círculo, se encontraban otras candelas pero ubicadas en ciertos puntos en el mismo, también se encontraban vasijas llenas de líquidos que desconocían, tarros de vidrios con líquidos que contenían ciertas especies de animales muertos, entre otros.

Lucharon entre ellos, el pueblo contra los Bound, a pesar que el bando del pueblo superaba en número a los Bound, éste poseía sus poderes, los cuales fueron utilizados, causando algunas muertes pero eso no detuvo al bando contrario, atacaron con cuanto tenían y no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

Luego de varios minutos de lucha, el pueblo de Karakura había conseguido atraparlos, fueron heridos, algunas de las heridas de gravedad por lo que unos estaban al borde de desangrarse ahí mismo y terminar con sus vidas antes de tiempo pero todos, ya sea moribundos o con vida aún, fueron atados de pies y manos, taparon sus bocas para evitar algún conjuro o invocación, y llevados al lugar de su ejecución.

Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo, los 7 Bounds fueron colocados en una especie de hoguera, todavía se encontraban atados y amordazados, en otras palabras, listos para ser eliminados, prendieron fuego, dando así, inicio a la muerte de los herejes.

Los Bound hicieron cuanto podían pero no lograban liberarse, si tan sólo pudieran convocar sus poderes pero no podían ya que para ello, tenían que decir conjuros pero por estar amordazados, no lo lograron.

Gritos, el crepitar del fuego y el pueblo gritándoles a los Bound era todo lo que se escuchaba.

Después de varios minutos de la agonía de los Bound y de haber conseguido la meta: eliminarlos de una vez por todas, casi todo el pueblo se había retirado después de presenciar la muerte de ese grupo pero en el lugar aún se encontraban uno que otro hombre, Isshin Kurosaki quien lideró el combate junto a su esposa, Masaki Kurosaki y con dos hombres más, Urahara Kisuke, y Zaraki Kenpachi, ambos viejos amigos del hombre quienes se encontraban viendo el final de todo: cuerpos carbonizados, humo que se extinguía con el paso de los segundos y ahora, todo se encontraba en silencio.

Se disponía a retirarse junto con Masaki, poder descansar y curar sus heridas pero un sonido llamó su atención, volteándose a ver que era.

Miró a los cuerpos pero no le dio importancia y comenzaba a caminar hasta que un sonido más fuerte, una especie de jadeo hizo que se volteara por segunda vez, causando una gran impresión en él, uno de los cuerpos, específicamente el de Rukia Kuchiki se movía un poco, la chica levantaba su cabeza lentamente ya que el dolor que sentía en el momento era insoportable, su cuerpo estaba casi completamente quemado, con excepción de una parte de su rostro pero al parecer, se resistía a morir.

Con un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a hablar a como pudo, de una manera cortada y con voz baja ya que no contaba con las fuerzas para hacerlo como debía.

-T-Tu…- mirando a Isshin ya que aún conservaba parte de la vista pero logró identificarlo muy bien – qui…en n-nos… has con…denado – respirando con dificultad – t-te ma…ldigo p-por lo q-que h-has hecho

Isshin, Masaki y los otros hombres que estaban con él, miraban incrédulos lo que estaba pasando.

-En ti… ca-cae…rá una mal…dición, t-tu mujer…da…rá a luz, a – tosiendo – a u-un ser,…hijo… de…la l-luna de s-san…gre, em…perador d-del ca…os, un de…demonio con…sumido p-por el o…dio, gen…erado por… - tosiendo nuevamente – el do…lor, masa…cre y la des…truccion d-de s-sus la…zos, qui…quien se…rá e…l en…viado de – respirando con más dificultad – l…a muerte y a…rras…ará a t-todo s-su pue…blo y n-no ha…brá f-forma d-de evi…tar su naci…miento – sonriendo de lado – s-sólo e…l sen…timiento p-puro d-de la pla…ta y... el cob...re podrá s-salvarlo

Rukia miraba con satisfacción la escena ya que al menos había podido dejar su huella antes de morir.

Los presentes quedaron sin habla, al menos Isshin, Urahara y Masaki, ésta última lloraba con algo de angustia por las palabras que esa chica había dicho, Zaraki se encontraba molesto, no entendía muy bien el mensaje de la Bound.

-¿Luna de sangre? ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? – Molesto, tomó su espada y se encaminó hacia donde estaba muriendo la chica – mejor ¡muérete ya! – Incrustando la katana en el pecho de Rukia, causándole la muerte más rápido – mucho mejor – decía Zaraki con una sonrisa

Masaki cayó de rodillas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que dentro de ella se formaría ese ser maldito del que habló Rukia antes de que Zaraki la matara, Isshin seguía en estado de shock, tampoco asimilaba esa maldición que le había caído, Urahara no estaba tan lejos de cómo se encontraban los Kurosaki, seguía pensando en esa maldición.

-"_Hijo de la luna de sangre, emperador del caos, un demonio consumido por el odio, generado por el dolor, masacre y la destrucción de sus lazos, quien será el enviando de la muerte y arrasará a todo su pueblo y no habrá forma de evitar su nacimiento, sólo el sentimiento puro de la plata y el cobre podrá salvarlo_" – repitió el hombre – debemos descifrar cada una de esas palabras

-¿Descifrar? – preguntó Zaraki quien aún así, después de repetir la maldición, no entendió nada - ¿Para qué?

-No pusiste atención ¿cierto? – le dijo Urahara serio

-Cállate

-¿Qué quieres decir con descifrar Kisuke? – preguntó Isshin quien se encontraba agachado, abrazando a su esposa quien aún se mantenía llorando

-"Sólo el sentimiento puro de la plata podrá salvarlo" – volvió a repetir – si logramos descifrar esas palabras, puede que no llegue a convertirse en eso que dice la maldición

-Y ¿Cómo planeas averiguarlo? – cuestionaba Zaraki algo más tranquilo que antes

-Sólo necesitamos tiempo – respondió Urahara

-Tienes razón – prosiguió Isshin un poco más tranquilo también – puede que no todo esté perdido Masaki – mirando a la mujer con una mirada tranquila – no permitiremos que eso pase – dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

-Así es Masaki-san, no estarás sola en esto, nosotros estaremos contigo - fueron las palabras que el hombre rubio de dijo - ¿Verdad Zaraki?

El mencionado simplemente volteó a ver hacia otro lado como respuesta pero en el fondo, los dos hombres sabían que era un hombre en quien se podía confiar, después de todo, tenían mucho s años de ser amigos y nunca se habían abandonado a pesar de los problemas que tuvieran que enfrentar.

Masaki se tranquilizó ante el del gesto del grandote, las palabras del rubio y de su esposo, sabía que en el fondo también se sentía perturbado por lo sucedido pero él tenía razón, no podrían permitir que eso pasara, no podrían dejarse perturbar por algo como eso aunque tuviera todo para hacerlo estaban hablando de su futuro hijo, después de todo.

Se levantaron y se fueron de ese lugar hacia sus casas para ahora sí, poder curar sus heridas, al menos las físicas ya que las psicológicas son muy profundas de sanar después de lo sucedido.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ha pasado más de un año de lo sucedido con lo del Clan Bound, nadie en todo Karakura comentaba o decía alguna palabra sobre eso, preferían dejar eso en el pasado como lo que era, un simple recuerdo.

Noche despejada.

Cielo oscuro.

**Luna roja…**

En la casa de los Kurosaki, el ambiente era algo tenso, la razón: Masaki daba a luz al pequeño ser que se había formado dentro suyo, ella estaba preocupada pero a la vez feliz por su primer hijo.

En la habitación, se encontraban Isshin al lado de su mujer, Urahara quien fue acompañado por su mujer: Yoruichi Shihōin quien se estaba encargando de ayudar en la labor de parto y Kenpachi se mantenía a un lado de todo mirando.

Isshin estaba nervioso, tanto como para él como para Masaki sería su primer hijo, este se encontraba ahora caminando de un lado a otro fuera del cuarto en el que estaba Masaki a la espera de la noticia ya que, por su insistencia, Yoruichi lo sacó junto con sus compañeros.

-Me pregunto cómo estará mi Masaki – decía en voz alta en lo que mareaba a los demás al ir de un lado a otro

-Cálmate amigo, ella estará bien, está con Yoruichi ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé pero…

-¡Cálmate ya! – Kenpachi le había dado un golpe por la espalda con su pie, mandándolo más lejos de ellos

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? – Gritó a todo pulmón desesperado – mi esposa está dando a luz a mi hijo, a ese ser… - bajó la voz hasta quedar en silencio los 3

Se mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos más hasta que fue sustituido por un llanto, captando la atención de los 3, especialmente del jefe de los Kurosaki.

-¡MASAKI! – Gritó nuevamente con dirección a ella pero fue detenido por sus amigos -¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!

-Tranquilízate primero o te tranquilizo yo – a Zaraki se le dibujaba una sonrisa a lo que Isshin al voltear a verlo, le dio un escalofrío que logró calmarlo

-D-De acuerdo

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abría, dando paso a la morena quien traía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cálmate Isshin, tanto Masaki como el niño están bien – ubicándose en el marco de la puerta

-¿Niño? – repitió el moreno

-Si, niño, ve, anda a verlo – haciéndole un gesto con la mano

Una vez que consiguió el permiso, los dos hombres lo soltaron y salió corriendo a ver a su hijo, iba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie podría borrar.

Urahara se dirigió a la ventana dejando a los otros dos en sus asuntos, miró el cielo y ahí estaba la que iniciaría la maldición, la luna de color sangre, se quedó pensativo en lo que ello traería en un futuro y en lo que tendrían que pasar.

-Hijo de la luna de sangre… - habló para sí mismo

Una vez adentro, vio a Masaki quien sostenía al pequeño que se encontraba durmiendo.

-¿Cómo están? – preguntó el hombre en voz baja para no despertar al bebé

-Estamos bien – mirando al niño de particular pelo naranja - se parece ti

-Me alegra escucharlo – pasando su mano por el rostro del niño - ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para él?

-Si, será Ichigo, a pesar de todo, sé que será un guardián, un guardián que protegerá a aquellos que sean importante para él

-Me gusta el nombre, le queda perfecto – decía un poco nostálgico Isshin – muy bien pequeño, tu nombre será Ichigo Kurosaki

En eso, los tres que quedaron afuera, entraron, querían conocer al pequeño niño Kurosaki, se acercaron un poco a donde estaba la ahora familia, en espera del permiso para verlo.

-Vamos, acérquense – decía Isshin muy alegre pero en voz baja – conozcan al pequeño Ichigo Kurosaki

-Así que Ichigo Kurosaki – repitió Urahara – le queda perfecto el nombre

-Ichigo – repitió ahora Kenpachi – así que será un guardián – formándosele una sonrisa sádica

-Así es, será un guardián que protegerá a muchos – respondió Isshin ahora con el niño en brazos

-De ser así, yo podré encargarme de su entrenamiento desde pequeño, así lograra ser un guardián poderoso

-N-No creo que sea el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso Zaraki – comentaba el rubio con una gota en su frente por las palabras del grandote

-¿Por qué no? No tienen nada de malo en asegurar al niño desde ya

-Ya basta ustedes dos, será mejor que nos vayamos, Masaki debe descansar, tuvo un día muy cansado así que andando – Yoruichi empujaba a Zaraki y a Urahara hacia la salida de la habitación – nosotros nos vamos – mirando a los Kurosaki – si necesitan algo, avísennos ¿de acuerdo?

-S-Si – Isshin extrañado de la morena

-Que sigas mejor Masaki, nos vemos – saliendo del cuarto, Masaki se despedía de ella con un gesto con su mano y con una gota en su frente

Una vez que quedaron solos en el cuarto, hubo silencio, ambos padres miraban al pequeño con ternura pero con melancolía a la vez por su destino.

-Será un niño fuerte, no dejaremos que eso pase Masaki, recuérdalo – mirando a la mujer pero con una sonrisa

-Si, lo sé – devolviéndole el gesto

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Pasaron ya varios años desde el nacimiento de Ichigo, ahora era un niño de 10 años, a simple vista podría decirse que es un niño común y corriente a excepción del color de su cabello pero fuera de eso, nada que llame la atención de los demás.

Lo que si lo hacía, era su capacidad para percibir ciertos seres sobrenaturales, principalmente una especie de monstruos cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara blanca, los cuales cobraban vidas humanas al absorber sus almas.

Los aldeanos se preguntaban de donde salían esos seres extraños o cómo eran ya que no tenían idea alguna, con el pasar de los años, los ataques continuaron y la capacidad de Ichigo para percibir seres aumentaba, por lo que después de un tiempo lograba comunicarse con ellos, llamando la atención de los aldeanos.

Al ser notada su capacidad de comunicación, muchos comenzaban a cuestionar al chico, si era una especie de hereje como los que existieron una vez o algo por el estilo, otros pensaron que Ichigo tenía relación con los ataques ya que siempre se encontraba en el lugar de uno de ellos.

La situación empeoraba con el pasar del tiempo, los ataques eran más seguidos y la creencia de que el chico era el responsable por ello también, por lo que unos decidieron llamarle "Shinigami", por la casualidad de encontrarse siempre en el lugar preciso pero lo que no sabían era que Ichigo siempre intentaba alejar esos seres de las personas, ayudarlas a escapar pero no siempre lo conseguía.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora el chico tenía 15 años, todo un joven pero algo serio y algo alejado de los demás ya que así fue como los demás lo hicieron por su capacidad.

Cuando caminaba por Karakura, muchos comenzaban a hablar de él, otros le hacían mala cara con sólo verlo, otros se alejaban de él, razón por la cual, no tenía amigos, sólo tenía a su familia y a los que ya conocían a su familia tiempo atrás, con ellos mantenía una especie de lazos porque siempre estuvieron ahí con él para apoyarlo.

Cierto día, en una conversación que mantenían Isshin, Zaraki y Urahara con respecto a la maldición que había caído en el chico, un hombre del pueblo: Aizen Sosuke por casualidad de la vida escucho todo, desde el ataque al clan Bound hasta la maldición en si.

El castaño comenzó a armar todo lo sucedido en su mente, logró encontrarle cierta lógica a lo sucedido, así que fue a contar lo que escuchó al pueblo ya que no podía permitir que eso continuara.

Una vez que lo hizo, a muchos les costaba creer que se tratara de una maldición pero como lo hizo Aizen, rápidamente le encontraron la lógica al asunto por lo que comenzaron a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Luego de varias reuniones, acordaron que lo mejor en este caso sería acabar con él, así ya el pueblo no sería más un blanco de ataque para esos monstruos, como una vez en el pasado, idearon todo cuidadosamente y esperaron el momento más oportuno.

Cuando ese día llegó, Aizen encabezaba a un grupo de personas que estaban dispuestas a apoyarlo en todo, se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Kurosaki, Isshin fue quien los atendió aunque no muy a gusto ya que no le agradaba ver a ese hombre con ese grupo detrás de él.

Comenzaron a explicarle todo y le dijeron que lo mejor para todos era que lo entregara sin oponer resistencia, por supuesto, el jefe se negó rotundamente, estaba furioso por tan sólo la idea.

El chico se encontraba con su madre y sus hermanas en un lugar de la casa por petición de su padre, no entendía el porqué pero en ese caso sería mejor no desobedecer aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Se escuchó un ruido como de golpe en donde se encontraba Isshin, Ichigo rápidamente fue a ver qué pasaba, dejando a sus hermanas y a su madre solas en aquel cuarto.

Cuando llegó al lugar, vio que su padre estaba tendido en el suelo herido ya que había algo de sangre por el lugar, rodeado de un grupo de personas y Aizen al frente, nuevamente escuchó un fuerte ruido acompañado de unos gritos que provenían de aquel lugar en donde se encontraban sus hermanas y su madre, quiso correr a ver qué era pero otros hombres le negaron el paso.

-Lo sentimos Kurosaki Ichigo pero tu vienes con nosotros – le dijo el castaño en tono neutral

Sin más que agregar, unos hombres lo tomaron desprevenido, lo tiraron al suelo y lo ataron, llevándose a toda la familia con ellos.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ubicados en el centro de la ciudad, Ichigo estaba atado a un madero con cadenas listo para ser ejecutado, con unos golpes en su rostro por haberse resistido, ahí mismo, se encontraban muchas personas reunidas para ver su ejecución, lo que no sabían era que el resto de la familia sería condenada también por ser vista como amenaza también.

-"_Hijo de la luna de sangre, emperador del caos, un demonio consumido por el odio, generado por el dolor, masacre y la destrucción de sus lazos, quien será el enviando de la muerte y arrasará a todo su pueblo y no habrá forma de evitar su nacimiento, sólo el sentimiento puro de la plata y el cobre podrá salvarlo_" – recitó Aizen en voz alta para que todos escucharan la maldición con la que contaba el pelinaranja - Ya que representas un peligro para todos nosotros por tu maldición, hemos decidido que lo mejor para todos aquí es que seas eliminado

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi familia? – cuestionó algo molesto y con voz ronca, ignorando la maldición ya que él la conocía por haber escuchado a su padre con Urahara y Zaraki hablar del tema cuando era niño -¡contesta! ¿Dónde están?

-Hemos acabado con tus hermanas y tu madre – unos hombres se acercaban con Isshin quien aún se encontraba con vida - y con los amigos de tu padre al ser considerados traidores por mantener la maldición en secreto, sólo tu padre se encuentra aún con vida pero no será por mucho tiempo – los hombres ponían a Isshin en frente de Ichigo, quien cayó de rodillas, sujetado con cuerdas y con sangre en la cara

Los ojos del chico se ensancharon a más no poder, primero al escuchar la respuesta del hombre con respecto a su familia y ahora por poner a Isshin en frente de él.

-¡MIENTES!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? – el sujeto se mantuvo sereno, lo cual causó un mayor desenfreno en el chico

-¡MALDITO SEAS AIZEN! – en los ojos de Ichigo se podía notar la ira y desesperación que sentía en ese preciso momento, lo que nadie notó fue un inusual color amarillo en los ojos de él - ¡TE VOY A…- Ichigo fue interrumpido por su padre

-Ichigo – con la respiración un poco difícil – l-lo lamento…, todo esto fue mi culpa, por mi causa estás pasando esto

-¿D-De que estás hablando viejo?

-Todo esto pasó por culpa de una Bound, un ser – tosiendo - odiado por el pueblo hace muchos años, yo fui quien lideró su masacre, una de ellas antes de morir dejó una maldición en mi la cual afectaría a mi primer hijo, a ti, por eso te pido perdón hijo mío, de verdad…lo siento

En eso, Aizen quien había escuchado las palabras de Isshin, se le acercó, creía que ya era hora de acabar con todo el problema de una buena vez.

-Creo que es suficiente de parloteo – sacando su espada – despídete de él ya que no sabrás si podrás verlo en la otra vida Kurosaki Ichigo

Ichigo veía desesperado la escena ya que vería a su propio padre morir en frente de él mismo.

-¡ESPERA AIZEN! – gritó a todo pulmón pero su grito no sirvió de nada, la espada se encontraba atravesando a Isshin

El hombre cayó.

Muerto.

El cuerpo yacía tirado en el suelo, dejando correr la sangre, haciendo más grande el charco.

El pelinaranja lo miraba como en espera de que se levantara después de haber hecho una buena actuación y que luego saldría con alguna de sus idioteces pero no pasó.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Seguidas de muchas otras.

-¡AAAARRRGGG!

Un grito desgarrador acabó con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, los aldeanos al escucharlo, unos salieron corriendo, los hombres que acompañaban a Aizen se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Ichigo para atravesarlo al igual que su padre.

Pero en ese momento, una especie de aura, una roja y una negra que se mezclaban entre si, rodearon a Ichigo, como su cabeza estaba gacha, no se podía ver su rostro pero cuando lo levantó, la mitad de su rostro era tomado por una especie de máscara blanca con unas líneas que bajaban por su frente que iba poco a poco cubriendo lo que quedaba de él junto con unos cuernos.

En el centro de su pecho, se comenzaba a formar un hueco que lo atravesaba, la parte superior de su vestimenta desapareció de un momento a otro, dejando sólo la parte inferior del mismo, en sus muñecas y cuello había una especie de tela de color roja aparentando estar rasgada, sus uñas crecieron y se hicieron puntiagudas, dándole un aspecto más aterrador del que ya poseía.

Una vez lista su transformación, se soltó fácilmente de las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero en aquel madero que terminó despedazado en el suelo.

Las personas corrían por todos lados después de haber visto a ese ser aterrador, trataban de huir pero todo era en vano, los hombres de Aizen junto con él, se le fueron encima para atacarlo y eliminarlo pero Ichigo era mucho más veloz y hábil ahora por lo que logró esquivarlos fácilmente.

En el momento en que esquivaba, aprovechaba para atacarlos de una vez, fuertes golpes mandaban a aquellos hombres a volar varios metros lejos de él, dejándolos inconcientes.

Era el turno de Aizen para atacar, tomó su espada y se dirigió a él a toda velocidad ya que Ichigo se encontraba de espalda a él, aprovechando que tenía ese descuido, el castaño levantó su espada con la intención de partirlo pero no lo consiguió, más bien fue Ichigo quien lo atravesó con su mano, la cual ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Mal…dito – fue la última palabra de ese hombre ya que Ichigo sacaba su mano, causándole un enorme dolor y haciendo que su sangre brotara como si fuese un río y lanzándolo lejos de él

Cuanto más avanzaba, causaba destrucción a su paso con su poder ya que, desde sus cuernos lanzaba una especie de rayo de color rojo, dejando caos, desesperación y muerte sin importarle la vida de mujeres y niños.

Pocos minutos después, lo que solía ser Karakura, ahora era un lugar dominado por las llamas, las cuales se abrían paso ante Ichigo quien después de haber destruido absolutamente todo ya que la razón fue sustituida por el desenfreno y el dolor, se alejaba del lugar en busca de uno propio ahora que se había convertido en…un demonio, en el Emperador del caos.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Sé que este capítulo no quedó para nada Ichihime pero ya en el próximo si lo habrá.

La idea la tenía desde hace tiempo pero no lograba como definir ciertos aspectos hasta que se me vinieron varias ideas al escuchar "You are handsome" de mi querido, hermoso, guapo, sexy y adorable Jang Geun Suk, aunque la canción no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero gracias a ella, sucedió el milagro.

Creo que con este fic no me voy a tardar mucho ya que tengo pensado hacerlo corto, unos 5 o 6 capítulos, no más pero eso si, largos y por eso espero actualizar por semana como antes ya que las ideas las tengo bien claras...

Sin más que agregar, los dejo esperando algún comentario ya que me gustaría saber que opinan del fic ^^.

Hasta la próxima y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes!


	2. Encuentro

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que la disfruten_

_Diclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo, mía únicamente es la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>** Encuentro **

_Siente años después que aquella tragedia…_

Poco a poco oscurecía.

El sol daba paso a su compañera la luna, por lo que la visibilidad era cada vez menor.

Corría lo más rápido que podía y que su vestido se lo permitía.

Trataba de huir aquellos hombres que la perseguían para llevarla de regreso donde se encontraba su amo Grimmjow Jaegerjaques para volver ser encerrada en un cuarto y ser utilizada como lo era antes.

La razón: Orihime de 21 años, pertenecía a un pequeño clan de su aldea llamado Adjuchas, los cuales tenían cierta capacidad de obtener información y predecir el futuro mediante los sueños o de un trance por medio de una especie de profecía.

A pesar de su corta edad, muchos creían que los Adjuchas nacen con ese poder pero en realidad es que conforme pasa el tiempo, se va desarrollando y ella apenas comenzaba a conocerlo pero ya había tenido algunas oportunidades de ponerlo en práctica y algunas de las predicciones habían sido acertadas, muy pocas no lo eran.

Atravesaba un frondoso bosque, tenía su rostro sucio a causa del sudor por correr y porque en una ocasión cayó al suelo haciéndose una herida en su brazo izquierdo y otra herida pequeña en su frente, su vestido se encontraba rasgado al quedarse pegado con algunas púas de las plantas que había en el lugar y sucio.

Mientras corría, tropezó una vez más con una de las raíces de un árbol causando su caída y lastimándose su rodilla, lo cual impidió que se levantara rápidamente y continuara huyendo.

En eso, los 3 hombres que la perseguían a caballo, se acercaban donde se encontraba la chica Adjuchas en el suelo, uno de ellos con una sonrisa de burla al verla tirada.

-Te atrapamos otra vez…Orihime-chan – dijo aquel hombre calvo sobre su caballo, de nombre Ikkaku Madarame, una vez llegando a acorralarla entre los tres, la chica atinó a verlo con enojo – así que andando mujer

-No pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes y menos contigo Ikkaku – se defendió manteniendo su semblante serio

-Será mejor que te rindas, no tienes posibilidades contra nosotros – habló otro de los hombres de nombre Omaeda Marechiyo

-Eso sonó muy valiente viniendo de ti gordo – se burlaba el hombre que faltaba por hablar, de nombre Hisagi Shuuhei

-¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso?

Mientras los 2 discutían, Ikkaku comenzaba a molestarse por lo que no prestaba atención, Orihime trataba de buscar la manera de cómo escapar de esos tres, mientras los dos hombres peleaban, sin darse cuenta le abrieron paso a ella, una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar, así que aunque su pierna le estuviera doliendo, tomó fuerzas y aprovechó para escapar una vez más, dejando a los 3, atrás.

-¿Aparte de gordo eres sordo? – seguía molestando el chico, el cual era más joven que su gordo compañero

-Maldito, te voy a… - fue interrumpido por la cabeza del grupo

-¡A callar! – ordenó Ikkaku quien se estaba ya molesto por las peleas diarias de ese par – una pelea más entre ustedes y me encargaré de arrancarles la lengua a los dos ¿¡me escucharon!

-L-Lo siento j-jefe – se disculpaba Omaeda temiendo por la seguridad de su lengua, el otro chico guardó silencio

-Muy bien Orihime-chan, quieras o no tu vie…- se interrumpió al ver que la chica no estaba, había huido una vez más, burlándose de ellos - ¿Dónde se metió? – preguntaba a los otros dos esperando una respuesta

-N-No lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos segundos

-Debió haber escapado por tu culpa gordo

-¿Qué quieres decir que por mi culpa escapó?

-Ahora, aparte de sordo y gordo, eres lento, si hubieras mantenido la posición que tenías ella no habría escapado, todo es tu culpa

-Fuiste tu quien se movió de su lugar, no yo

-Evadiendo la culpa ¿eh? – a Ikkaku comenzaba a resaltársele una vena en su frente, no una simple vena, sino una muy grande

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Tomó su espada de madera y golpeó a los dos fuertemente, haciéndolos caer de sus caballos – si no quieren que sus cabezas rueden, será mejor que se CALLEN – enfatizando la última palabra – y vayan a buscar a esa mujer

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio, estaban pálidos y una vez que las palabras del jefe quedaron lo suficientemente claras, volvieron a sus caballos y emprendieron su búsqueda nuevamente.

Orihime a duras penas mantenía su curso, no quería ni podía dejar que la atraparan una vez más, no quería estar al servicio de aquel hombre malvado y opresor.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, un "Arrancar", era un ser odiado y temido por el pueblo de Kusajishi.

Un pueblo oprimido y dominado por ese individuo, un ser con un extraño aspecto físico, parecía ser un hibrido entre una pantera y un humano, larga cabellera color celeste al igual que sus ojos, largas orejas tornadas de un color verde, con una cicatriz en su pecho y una larga cola, con una gran habilidad, fuerza y velocidad incomparable, caracterizado por su deseo de sangre, impulsivo, violento y sádico completamente.

Ese ser era el dueño de todo ese pueblo, todo lo que en él habitaba le pertenecía ya que anteriormente, derrocó al antiguo jefe y dueño de Kusajishi de la forma más cruel, adueñándose de todo.

Cuando lo hizo, cortó la cabeza de aquel hombre y la puso sobre una lanza en el centro del pueblo, para que todo aquel viera lo que sería capaz de hacer con todo aquel que intentara oponérsele, los aldeanos le temían, ya habían visto lo que podía hacer con otros que intentaron ser libres, el resultado: muertos.

Ella no podía soportar más crueldad y dominio que había impuesto aquel ser del mal, por lo que anteriormente había intentado huir pero no lo lograba, ya no quería ser más la herramienta de él porque para él, dejando de lado que él quería convertirla en su esposa.

Orihime tenía algo especial, como todos en el pueblo no se resistían a él, no había alguien que captara su atención pero ella lo había hecho varias veces, una chica fuerte de carácter – al menos con él ya que con otros, era muy amable –, determinada y tenaz – por las veces que intentó huir – y luchadora por el pueblo.

Muchas veces aguantó sus deseos de huir, antes de que aquel suceso ocurriera.

Ella le había prometido a la Pantera – forma en como se referían en el pueblo hacia Grimmjow – que se mantendría a su lado con tal de que no le hiciera daño a su familia.

Y así lo hizo, siguió al ser en sus batallas para ayudarle a ganarlas por medio de sus visiones en sueños, los cuales eran llevados a cabo por una especie de ritual, el cual le permitía involucrarse en segundos en la vida de los pueblos, conocer sus tradiciones, formas de lucha, fortalezas y debilidades.

Se sentía miserable.

Una herramienta.

Lo hacía por su familia nada más.

Hasta que llegó el día en que su familia se opuso a él, no soportaban que Orihime continuara con esa vida, no era para ella, sabían el sacrificio que estaba llevando pero su hermano fue el primero en revelarse por conseguir la libertad de su hermana pero el resultado fue el mismo que el de los demás: Muerto.

A pesar que pertenecían al clan de los Adjuchas, poseían las habilidades que los caracterizaban pero no la fuerza necesaria para la lucha, lo cual fue fácil para la Pantera acabar con ellos, con la familia de la chica.

El resto de los Adjuchas sabían que ellos se estaban arriesgando completamente pero no podían permitirse ser extinguidos por él, por lo que los dejaron a su suerte, lo lamentaban pero simplemente…no podían ayudar.

Los hombres cabalgaban lo más rápido que las bestias se lo permitían, poco a poco lograban alcanzar a la chica herida. Se adentraron poco a poco en aquel bosque el cual, impedía cada vez más su paso por lo que tuvieron que bajar la velocidad.

Al ser muy frondoso, era casi perfecto para esconderse entre los arbustos pero a la vez, era un blanco perfecto para los depredadores que se encontraban cerca, Orihime no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí metida.

Poco a poco continuaba con su paso pero cuanto más avanzaba, más se le dificultaba el caminar, su rodilla se encontraba muy lastimada y su brazo izquierdo herido necesitaba cuidados.

Se detuvo un momento a descansar, creía que al haber dejado atrás a aquellos hombres, estaría a salvo por unos minutos mientras descansaba pero no fue así.

-¿Jugando a las escondidas Orihime-chan? – se escuchó una voz detrás de ella o más bien, del otro lado del árbol en el que se había recostado, Orihime volteó a ver asustada mientras Omaeda asomaba su cabeza para que lo viera, con una sonrisa de burla – Te atrapamos

La chica atinó a salir corriendo pero no había notado que los otros dos hombres estaban rodeándola por lo que al hacer el intento de huir, chocó con uno de ellos, siendo sujetada de sus muñecas.

-Esta vez…– Hisagi la miraba seriamente – no podrás escapar chiquilla – rápidamente, le dio la vuelta y hábilmente, llevó sus manos hacia atrás, quedando Orihime, atrapada

Ikkaku se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba ella atrapada con su compañero de "juegos". Una vez frente a ella, se le quedó mirando, ella lo miró algo asustada e Ikkaku, sonrío por eso.

-Más te vale quedarte quieta – Ikkaku la tomaba de la barbilla con fuerza - porque mi paciencia contigo está llegando a su límite ¿me escuchaste? – Presionando el agarre, ahora molesto y mirándola de mala gana, Orihime le devolvió el gesto – así que no más juego por hoy ¿si? – Ikkaku pasaba su mano por el rostro de ella, quería molestarla pero lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de ella, ya que Orihime atinó a morderlo - ¡MALDITA! – una vez que ella lo soltó, él atinó a darle una cachetada fuerte ya que le rompió el labio inferior

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, no quería que vieran que estaba a punto de llorar, odiaba su suerte por tener que seguir siendo la herramienta de aquella Pantera, deseaba que alguien la ayudara.

Aunque fuese por sólo una vez.

Sólo una.

Pero no llegó.

Omaeda se acercaba con una cuerda para sujetarla de las manos, hecho, Ikkaku comenzaba a caminar, Omaeda lo seguía y Hisagi esperaba a que Orihime comenzara a caminar ella también, manteniendo su cabeza gacha, no tuvo más opción que caminar hasta donde se encontraban los caballos.

Su paso era algo lento ya que su rodilla aún le dolía, Hisagi notó la dificultad que se le hacia para caminar por lo que no hizo que ella apresurara el paso, más bien, lo siguió.

Cuando ya habían avanzado hasta donde habían dejado sus caballos, los tres se montaron en ellos, Hisagi se encargaría de llevar a Orihime de vuelta, hizo que ella subiera primero para subir él después.

Comenzaron a andar, ya los tres se encontraban tranquilos de que su persecución haya terminado aunque esta vez se tomaron más tiempo de la cuenta pero al final, lo que valía era el resultado.

Ikkaku iba ya mucho más tranquilo, golpeaba con su espada de madera cuanto arbusto se le ponía en frente. Cuando las bestias avanzaban, comenzaron a sentirse inquietas, Ikkaku dejó de lado su juego con la espada para poder tomar las riendas y calmar al caballo pero no lo lograba, no se explicaba qué les pasaba a las 3 bestias, poco a poco se volvían más inquietas, una de ellas a tal punto de levantarse y botar a Omaeda, el cual se quejó a más no poder.

Los otros dos se mantenían en sus caballos, Ikkaku trató de adelantarse un poco con su caballo pero éste no se lo permitía por lo que bajó y se encaminó él un poco más adelante, como estaba oscuro, no podía ver mucho, sólo escuchó unas ramas quebrarse lentamente, parecía que algo o alguien se acercaba por lo que mantuvo a la defensiva por si las dudas.

Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes, por lo que comenzaba a sudar, no por miedo, sino por la emoción de la batalla, una vez que se sintió listo, habló.

-Oye tu, quien quiera que seas, será mejor que salgas de una vez – emocionado, sonrío en espera de una respuesta pero no obtuvo alguna - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que salgas de una buena vez – de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta - ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡QUE SALGA… - se interrumpió al ver un par de luces amarillas de repente a lo lejos pero que cada vez se hacían un poco más visibles – ahí vienes – con una sonrisa

En la misma posición, esperaba a que apareciera lo que sea que fuera, Omaeda se mantenía alejado de la escena, no quería formar parte de la pelea de su jefe porque sabía que si se involucraba, terminaría muerto.

Hisagi no podía tomar parte en la pelea aunque quisiera ya que estaba a cargo de la chica, ésta se encontraba un poco asustada por lo que podría ser, ya que para que los caballos se inquietaran, la cosa no era algo simple.

Se mantenía expectante de lo que podría pasar ya que podría significar otra oportunidad para escapar, en alerta, miraba la escena del calvo pero se mantenía concentrada también en Hisagi, viendo cual podía ser el momento para huir.

Se veía una especie de sombra alta ya que la luz de la luna aclaraba un poco el bosque, poco a poco esa cosa se comenzaba a ser un poco visible hasta que por fin apareció.

Un ser alto, de cabellera naranja, con una máscara blanca y cuernos, de pecho descubierto mostrando un hueco en su pecho, con una especie de pantalones negros, tela rasgada roja en su cuello y manos, avanzaba lentamente por donde se encontraban los 4, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ese ser que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos, Omaeda trató de esconderse, Hisagi se mantenía en el lugar con varias gotas de sudor, Orihime, estaba sorprendida de haber visto esa cosa e Ikkaku también lo estaba pero reaccionó rápidamente, tomando la posición de lucha.

-Hasta que por fin apareces…más te vale que te apartes de nuestro camino sino quieres morir aquí mismo ya que no tuve un buen día – Ichigo no le hizo caso, al contrario, continuó con su paso lento – que te largues de nuestro camino – Ichigo lo ignoró nuevamente, haciendo que Ikkaku se molestara más – tu lo quisiste

-¡Jefe, espere! – gritaron al unísono los acompañantes del calvo

Salió corriendo hacia Ichigo para atacarlo, de la espada de madera, sacó otra espada pero con una hoja muy afilada, dispuesto a matarlo. Cuando estuvo a centímetros, Ichigo desapareció, dejándolo sorprendido por la velocidad con que se movía pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a atacarlo otra vez.

Ichigo no hacía esfuerzo alguno por esquivarlo ya que sus habilidades no se comparaban con las de aquel humano, aunque hubieran pasado siete años desde la transformación, había logrado obtener el control de ese ser, al principio fue muy difícil para él pero ahora, le era fácil controlarse aunque pocas veces, no lo lograba.

Al ser un monstruo, su capacidad racional que había logrado desarrollar le decía que no había necesidad de acabar con las vidas de esos seres, lo que quería únicamente era pasar para dirigirse hacia su castillo, esos humanos no valían la pena. Orihime se extrañó un poco al notar que ese ser no lo atacaba, todo lo contrario, lo evadía sin ninguna señal de matarlo.

Por un momento, ese ser dirigió la mirada hacia los otros 3, pasando la vista uno por uno hasta detenerse unos segundos en Orihime, quien lo miraba tranquila, la mirada de él le daba a entender que no corrían peligro pero ese hombre no dejaba de atacarlo lo cual en una de esas, podría hacerlo enojar y que ahora si, lo estuvieran.

Trató de zafarse del agarre de Hisagi y bajar para decirle a Ikkaku que se detuviera, que no estaban en peligro pero el chico se lo impidió sujetándola más fuerte, ella trataba nuevamente de quitarse de encima al hombre pero no lo logró, sólo podía ver la pelea y esperar.

Ikkaku aún hacía el intento por matarlo, cuando más lo esquivaba, más se desesperaba por lo que en uno de esos momentos, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, volviéndose más loco de lo que estaba, gracias a eso, sus movimientos se hacían más hábiles y en una de esas, logró atravesarlo con la espada, para luego propinarle una buena patada en el estómago.

Para Ichigo no fue nada ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser herido por muchos pero aunque no pareciera, la paciencia se le estaba agotando, por lo que en una, se levantó como si nada, sorprendiendo al calvo y lo golpeó, mandándolo a volar unos metros lejos de él.

-¡JEFE! – gritaron los dos que miraban la pelea expectantes

Hisagi no podía continuar mirando todo sin hacer nada, le encargó a Orihime a su compañero y salió corriendo para atacar a su oponente. Orihime, a como pudo, se quitó las cuerdas de sus muñecas y se quedó mirando al chico írsele encima a aquel ser, no podía dejar que se continuaran lastimando por lo que se bajó del caballo y salió corriendo hacia la batalla.

Ichigo se encontraba de espaldas mirando a Ikkaku tirado con sangre en su cabeza, Hisagi, iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía y con todas sus fuerzas, atravesó nuevamente al pelinaranja pero este se mantuvo en pie, como si nada, lentamente se volteó hacia su atacante y lo golpeó en la cara, no tan fuerte como al otro pero si logró mandarlo unos metros lejos de él para luego sacarse la espada que tenía incrustada en su pecho y lanzársela nuevamente.

Hisagi rápidamente se incorporó, se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio, se levantó y tomó su espada para salir corriendo hacia él nuevamente. Ichigo lo miraba algo enojado por la insistencia, ya estaba cansado de lo mismo de siempre, que todos lo atacaran sin razón, lo veía venir muy cerca, listo para ser atravesado otra vez pero antes de eso, un manchón de color cobrizo se interpuso entre él y su atacante.

Cortándola.

Hisagi abrió los ojos totalmente al ver a la chica frente a él, siendo cortada parte de su cintura, como tratando de proteger a aquella bestia, lo mismo pasó con Ichigo, al verla ahí, entre él y su atacante, para evitar que lo cortara.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hisagi por lo que hizo y quitando su espada de ella

-B-Bas…ta, por favor…, él no quie…re hacer…nos daño, déjalo ir – cayendo de rodillas

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Acaso ¿te volviste loca?

-Él no… quiere pe…lear, déjalo ir por fa…vor – cayendo completamente ya que no soportaba el agotamiento que sentía en ese instante, primero por su herida del hombro que se estaba desangrando todavía, luego por su rodilla, por el cansancio de haber huido y ahora por la cortada la cual era algo superficial pero todo eso, era demasiado para ella

Hisagi la miró ahora en el suelo, levantó su mirada hacia Ichigo y molesto, nuevamente corrió hacia él, dispuesto ahora a acabar completamente con él. Ichigo seguía mirando a Orihime ahí tirada, con algo de sangre corriendo por el suelo, se preguntaba porqué ella intentaba protegerlo y sobre todo, cómo supo que no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño, eso lo dejó pensando pero reaccionó rápidamente al ataque de Hisagi, haciéndose a un lado.

Cuando su atacante se encontraba a su lado, Ichigo le propinó un fuerte golpe, ésta vez lo mandó a volar más lejos, haciendo que se estrellara con un árbol, dejándolo inconciente.

Omaeda se encontraba detrás de otro árbol viendo la escena asustado. Vio como ese ser se deshacía fácilmente de sus dos compañeros, si bien él sabía que no era apto para la lucha, no haría el más mínimo intento por atacar.

Ichigo depositó su mirada hacia el gordo, entrecerrando sus ojos en espera de algún ataque pero no lo hizo, al contrario, Omaeda salió corriendo hacia uno de los caballos, se montó a medias ya que iba guindando de la bestia y ésta salió despavorida quien sabe hacia donde ya que lo único que él quería, era salir de ese lugar y salvarse.

El pelinaranja lo miraba irse rápidamente hasta que desapareció, volteó su mirada hacia Ikkaku y luego hacia Hisagi para ver si aún estaban dispuestos a combatir si era que habían recobrado la conciencia pero no, todavía permanecían tirados en el lugar en donde habían caído.

Miró ahora a Orihime ahí tirada en el suelo, la veía de manera indiferente, siguió pensando en por qué se había interpuesto entre ellos, talvez sería porque no quería que ellos salieran heridos, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser aparte de esa?

Pero por otra parte, estaba esa interrogante, ¿Cómo sabía ella que no tenía intenciones de atacarlos?, nadie lograba entenderlo a él y ahora ella… ¿Cómo lo hacía?, se despejó de esos pensamientos y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de ella, se movía muy poco, hacía el intento de levantarse a duras penas hasta que lo logró, al menos sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, respirando con dificultad.

Hizo también el intento de ponerse en pie pero cayó de rodillas, levantó un poco su cabeza y vio a los dos cuerpos ahí tirados, sin moverse y levantó su vista hacia Ichigo, mirándolo por unos segundos, Ichigo nuevamente entrecerró sus ojos, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella pero no hizo nada en contra de él, sólo quería ponerse en pie y escapar de ellos.

-¿Qué haces? – habló por fin Ichigo con una voz muy ronca, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo

-De…bo es…ca…par de e…llos – fue lo único que dijo antes de caer desmayada

Ichigo se le quedó mirando, igual que antes, de manera indiferente, nuevamente volteó su mirada hacia aquellos hombres que lo habían atacado para finalizarla otra vez en Orihime, comenzó a caminar con dirección a ella hasta que se detuvo en frente, la miró por unos segundos más hasta que dio un suspiro, se agachó y la alzó, depositándola con cuidado por su herida, sobre su hombro derecho para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su castillo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya había oscurecido completamente.

Se podía apreciar un castillo de mediano tamaño, de paredes de ladrillos oscuros, siendo ocultado por muchos árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la construcción, se apreciaban cinco torres de distintos tamaños también, por dentro del mismo, cuando Ichigo lo encontró, estaba deshabitado, aún conservaba algunos de los muebles antiguos que poseía pero para él no tenían importancia.

Ichigo había llegado a su castillo y alguien salió corriendo para recibirlo.

-Buenas noches Amo Kurosaki – dijo una pequeña mujer vestida de sirvienta junto con una reverencia, Ichigo simplemente continuó caminado con Orihime en el hombro

-Acompáñame Rin Rin – fue lo único que dijo en lo que seguía su camino

-S-Si Amo – respondió rápidamente y comenzó a seguirlo en silencio

Miraba extrañada a esa chica que Ichigo llevaba en el hombro, sabía que estaba herida ya que por la espalda de su amo, corría un poco de sangre, dejando de lado que el vestido estaba algo manchado también por la misma tintura, no pudo contener su curiosidad y comenzó a preguntar.

-D-Disculpe Amo – mientras subía las escaleras detrás de Ichigo – pero ¿Quién es ella?

-No lo sé – fue la respuesta del pelinaranja

-¿No lo sabe? – Repitió dudosa – entonces ¿Por qué la trajo con usted?

-Fue herida – recordando cuando se interpuso entre él y Hisagi – por mi culpa

-¿Por su culpa? ¿Por qué?

-Intentó…salvarme – mirando hacia el suelo

-Y-Ya veo

-Encárgate de sus heridas

-¿Yo? – señalándose a si misma –p-pero no sé mucho de curar heridas Amo, creo que el más indicado aquí sería Cloud ¿no cree?

-Ve y llámalo

-De acuerdo pero ¿en dónde la dejará? – deteniendo su paso

-En la quinta torre

-Está bien, en seguida lo llevaré ahí Amo – haciendo una reverencia donde se había quedado, mientras Ichigo seguía su caminar

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Varios minutos después, Ichigo entraba al lugar que le había dicho a Rin Rin, la quinta torre, la cual no tenía nada en especial, paredes color beige, dos ventanas grandes a los lados de la torre, una cama grande, cubierta por cubrecamas de color morado suave, almohadas de color blanco, un ropero de madera grande, color barniz, una mesa al lado de la cama, alfombra en el centro del cuarto color morado oscuro con los bordes plateados y una mesa con su silla y un espejo en ella.

Con cuidado, la depositó en la cama, cuando lo hizo, se alejó un poco de ella y la miró.

Su rostro estaba manchado con sangre por la herida de su frente, su vestido color celeste con blanco desde el la parte donde comenzaba su busto, hasta el suelo era blanco, ajustado en la cintura, con mangas cortas y que llegaba hasta centímetros antes del suelo estaba sucio y rasgado en la parte inferior del mismo, su cabello largo y color cobrizo estaba alborotado, después de la corrida que tuvo, no era para menos.

Así siguió unos momentos, hasta que llegaron Rin Rin y Cloud, un poco agitados después de subir corriendo hasta donde se encontraban, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a entrar mientras que Rin Rin abría la puerta un poco y asomaba la cabeza.

-Lamento la demora Amo, Cloud está aquí - mirando a Ichigo

Éste no respondió, lo único que hizo fue mirarla de manera indiferente para luego devolver la mirada a Orihime, por otro lado, Rin Rin no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte de Ichigo, sólo con aquella mirada ya sabía que contaba con el permiso.

Abrió la puerta, entrando primero ella, seguida de Cloud, quien traía un maletín de color negro, ambos caminando hacia la cama, Cloud se acercó a Orihime para ver cómo se encontraba, tomó su mano y le midió el pulso, el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

Ichigo miraba la escena de forma seria, no era que le importara mucho como se encontraba ella, sólo quería saber.

-No se preocupe Amo – comenzó a hablar Cloud un poco más tranquilo – ella está bien, sólo está desmayada

Ante esas palabras, Ichigo comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, de todas formas, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, Cloud lo miró y vio que tenía dos heridas en su cuerpo, aunque sabía que él estaba bien o al menos lo aparentaba, no estaba de más preguntarlo.

-Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?

-No es nada – refiriéndose a sus heridas mientas continuaba con su camino, llegó a la puerta, la abrió y salio de allí, dejando a aquel par encargándose de Orihime.

Ambos, una vez que quedaron solos en el cuarto, dirigieron su mirada a la chica.

-¿Quién es Rin Rin?

-No lo sé

-¿No le preguntaste al Amo?

-Si pero tampoco sabe quien es

-Que extraño, el Amo antes no había traído a alguien al castillo

-Lo sé, lo único que me dijo fue que la hirieron por salvarlo, eso fue todo

-¿Salvar al amo? ¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea Cloud, mejor date prisa y cúrala

-S-Si – sacando sus cosas del bolso

Parte de la noche, Cloud y Rin Rin se quedaron junto a ella, Cloud sanando sus heridas, Rin Rin como ayudante, pasándole lo que necesitaba.

Luego de un tiempo, por fin lograron sanar las heridas y Rin Rin le cambió la ropa de una vez, ahora la chica descansaba tranquilamente, se podía ver en su rostro un semblante relajado, lo cual era bueno.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

La noche seguía su curso.

Ichigo se encontraba en la habitación que siempre ocupaba, sentado en el suelo, frente a una ventana mirando la luna llena mientras se tocaba uno de los costados donde fue herido ya que aún la herida seguía sangrando, no le gustaba recibir ayuda de los demás, prefería que la herida sanara sola.

Seguía pensando en lo que paso anteriormente, sin importarle las heridas, se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta, con rumbo a la habitación de Orihime.

Muchas veces había sido atacado, las personas lo veían como una amenaza aunque no hiciera nada, nadie lo había llegado a proteger antes y esta vez, llegaba una completa desconocida y lo hacía, eso lo intrigaba completamente.

Cuando llegó, entró sin hacer ruido, la habitación era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una de las ventanas, ella estaba ahí, relajada, con otras ropas, y con unas vendas por su cuerpo, una en su frente, otra en su hombro izquierdo.

Se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo él ahí si no le importaba ella pero en el fondo llamaba su atención de una manera que no sabía cual.

Mientras la miraba, ella se iba despertando poco a poco, abría los ojos pesada y lentamente, mirando el lugar ya que desconocía por completo donde se encontraba, Ichigo regresó a la realidad cuando notó que se movía y se le quedó mirando, ella pasó su mirada por la habitación y se detuvo en la figura que se encontraba frente a ella.

Al principio se asustó un poco ya que no esperaba ver a alguien de esa forma ahí pero rápidamente lo recordó, siendo aquel ser que fue atacado por los hombres de Grimmjow, se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, volvió su mirada hacia él con curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Q-Quién eres? – preguntó un poco nerviosa, Ichigo la miraba de forma seria, aumentando el nerviosismo de ella

-Vasto Lorde – respondió con el tono serio, sin mostrar algún gesto

-¿Vasto Lorde? – Repitió dudosa - ¿en donde estoy? – mirando el lugar

-En mi castillo

-¿Tú me salvaste? – Esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna – d-de ser así, te lo agradezco mucho – mostrándole una sonrisa

Aunque era de noche, las cosas se podían distinguir claramente gracias a la luna, Orihime pudo notar que en él había sangre en su torso, por lo que se preocupó.

-Tu torso – señalándolo – está sangrando

-No es nada

-Pero esas son las heridas que te hicieron Ikkaku y Hisagi ¿cierto? -rápidamente trató de levantarse pero su pierna aún se encontraba herida junto con la cortada que recibió en el lado derecho de la cintura

Ichigo notó la dificultad que aún tenía, era muy pronto para que se hubiera recuperado.

-No te muevas, tus heridas aún no han cerrado – comenzando a caminar para retirarse – si no tienes donde quedarte – haciendo una pausa – puedes quedarte hasta que te recuperes – abriendo la puerta para salir

-E-Espera - Orihime lo llamó antes de que lo hiciera – g-gracias, por salvarme de esos tipos y – apenada – por ayudarme y dejarme que me quede, te lo agradezco mucho

Ichigo sólo la miraba de reojo, con la misma mirada que le dedicaba a los demás, de manera indiferente, continuó con su camino y salió del cuarto, dejándola sola.

-Creo que…aquí estaré segura – se decía para si misma, con una sonrisa suave

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por la acogida que le dieron a este intento de fic y por sus comentarios los cuales me han alegrado más de lo que esperaba._

_Puede que este capítulo no haya quedado tan Ichihime pero poco a poco irá apareciendo, al menos con el siguiente ya tengo ahí una pequeña conversación entre ellos (si, ya comencé el tercero ^^)._

_No les quito más tiempo, espero poder ver sus comentarios, quejas o molestias con respecto al fic._

_Hasta el próximo jueves y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	3. Recuerdos

_Hola a todos, nuevamente les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta loca historia, esperando que sea de su agrado_

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Recuerdos<strong>

_Dos días después…_

_-¿Estará bien?- _se escuchaba una voz femenina

_-Por supuesto que lo está, si fui yo quien sané sus heridas, ¿con qui__én crees que hablas?_ – respondía ahora una voz masculina

_-Por eso mismo lo pregunto_ – contestaba con burla la chica

Orihime escuchaba unas voces hablar entre ellas mientras aún permanecía dormida. Tras esa pequeña discusión entre esos dos, Orihime iba despertando poco a poco, tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

-_Me ofendes Rin Rin_ – respondió Cloud un poco molesto por las palabras de su compañera

Lentamente los abría, tratando de mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba, pasaba su mirada despacio en ese lugar, sin mirar a los que peleaban.

-Está despertando – habló una tercera voz quien se mantenía en silencio, los dos se voltearon a ella a ver si era cierto

Cuando ya Orihime se había despertado completamente, se les quedó mirando por unos segundos, se cuestionaba quienes eran esas personas, si esas mismas eran quienes estaban peleando mientras ella dormía.

-¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes? – se atrevió a preguntar

-Hola, mi nombre es Rin Rin – haciendo una pequeña reverencia – y ellos son Cloud – señalando al mencionado – y Nova – ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia también.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue – les contestó cuando se sentía un poco más tranquila, mostrándoles una sonrisa

-¿Cómo se siente Inoue-san? – preguntaba Cloud curioso, necesitaba saber si su paciente estaba mejor o no

-Me siento mucho mejor pero ¿Quién curó mis heridas?

-Fui yo – respondió Cloud con orgullo

-Se lo agradezco mucho – tratando de levantarse

-¿Q-Qué está haciendo? – preguntaron al unísono Cloud y Rin Rin al ver que intentaba ponerse en pie

-Ya me siento mucho mejor – entre los dos intentaban evitar que se levantara

-Pero aún no puede, tiene que recuperarse por completo, puede ser peligroso – decía Nova quien traía consigo una bandeja con comida – será mejor que coma algo primero

-Si le pasa algo, el Amo nos matará, él nos la encargó – habló Cloud un poco nervioso

-¿Amo? – repitió ella, en ese momento, se le vino a la mente el ser que la salvó – por cierto, ¿Dónde está Vasto Lorde?

-¿Vasto Lorde? – repitieron los tres

-Si, fue él quien me salvó

-Debe estarse refiriendo al Amo Kurosaki – le decía Rin Rin a los otros dos en voz baja -bueno, él acostumbra a salir muy temprano en la mañana y regresar al anochecer

-¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar la pelinaranja

-No le gusta la compañía – respondió Cloud

-Si no le gusta la compañía, ¿Cómo es que ustedes están con él? ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

-Bueno, es que… - se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos los cuatro - nosotros tres le debemos la vida a él, permanecemos a su lado por agradecimiento – habló Nova con su típico tono serio comenzando a recordar

**Flashback **

_Cloud__, Nova y Rin Rin pertenecían a un pueblo llamado Guillian._

_Ahí, Cloud era un reconocido doctor en su aldea, junto a los otros dos, los cuales eran sus ayudantes._

_Cuando existía alguna emergencia, siempre acudían a ellos, los aldeanos sabían que ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a quien fuese._

_Unos años atrás, existió una especia de epidemia o al menos eso era lo que creían los mismos aldeanos ya que las personas aparecían muertas sin ningún síntoma o afección._

_Muchas fueron las interrogantes al tema que los aldeanos fueron a preguntarle a Cloud como médico que era, talvez él tendría la cura o al menos sabría qué podría ser, pero no fue así ya que ni él mismo sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Cloud comenzó a investigar los sucesos, tomaba algunas muestras para poder obtener algo de información pero no daban nada, ni una pista._

_Comenzaron a recorrer el pueblo, primero por donde había comenzado todo supuestamente, en una zona alejada del centro pero cercana a un bosque, se adentraron al mismo, talvez encontrarían algo que pudiera dar alguna respuesta._

_Caminaban cada vez más adentro. Una vez mientras seguían investigando, se encontraron con una especie de monstruo con máscara blanca que tenía consigo a un aldeano muerto, se quedaron mirando a ese ser para ver que haría con el humano, poco a poco ese monstruo parecía que succionaba el alma de las personas, por esa razón, las victimas no tenían herida alguna que pudiera revelarles algo._

_Los tres estaban sorprendidos por ese hallazgo, trataron de irse lo más rápido posible del lugar antes de ser atacados por ese ser y poder darles una posible respuesta a la muerte de todas aquellas personas._

_Cuando regresaban al pueblo, éste estaba siendo atacados por 5 seres similares al visto en el bosque, los aldeanos corrían desesperados de un lugar a otro, unos extrañamente podían verlos, otros no._

_Lo más extraño de todo, era que tres de esos monstruos trataban de adentrarse en la casa de Cloud, como si buscaran algo, rápidamente Cloud salió corriendo hacia su casa, pensando que alguien se pudo haber escondido ahí y ahora estaba siendo atacado por ellos._

_Cuando entraron él, Nova y Rin Rin, vieron que destruían sus pertenencias de forma algo desesperada pero no había nadie allí, esos seres trataban de decir algo, lo que se entendió fue "Reiatsu", ninguno de los tres entendían a qué se referían en el momento pero Cloud recordó ese nombre._

_Era una especie de sustancia que le comentó un mercader a Cloud, el cual le dejó algunas muestras hace ya un tiempo, le había dicho que era un liquido especial capaz de sanar cualquier mal del cuerpo pero que a la vez estaba mezclado con un componente misterioso, supuestamente extraído de un ser misterioso encontrado tiempo atrás lo cual daba como resultado una píldora llamada Gikongan, por eso el resultado era casi inmediato._

_Lo que no sabía era que ese componente era sangre de uno de esos seres, los cuales eran capaces de rastrear su propia sangre y consumirla, eso les ayudaba a incrementar sus poderes y evolucionar a una especie de híbridos llamados Arrancar._

_Muchos en el pueblo consumían esa píldora la cual era para aliviar los males en las personas, Cloud, en un momento de desesperación ya que el pueblo estaba pasando por un mal momento, confiado de que era únicamente para eso, las comenzó a utilizar y recetarlas a los aldeanos. Las mismas tenían efectos casi inmediatos por lo que todos en el pueblo estaban a gusto con la Gikongan._

_Cloud y Nova trataban de evitar que continuaran destruyendo su casa, trataron de luchar con ellos pero a cambio de ello, ambos salieron heridos ya que uno de los seres, se interpuso en el camino y les dio un fuerte golpe a cada uno, haciendo que Cloud se estrellara contra unos recipientes y una mesa, partiéndola por la mitad, Nova se golpeó con una pared, quedando tirado en el suelo, Rin Rin salió en su auxilio aunque esos seres estuvieran todavía ahí, parecía ser que si no se interponían en su búsqueda, no habría problemas._

_Rin Rin tomó fuerzas y preguntó que por qué las buscaban, uno de ellos les respondió que debido a la sangre que contenían de uno de esos seres, eran necesarias para ellos si querían evolucionar, por eso las buscaban de forma desesperada._

_Cuando por fin esos monstruos encontraron las píldoras en un envase de vidrio, se dirigieron a ellas, las tomaron y sin más que hacer ahí, se fueron, dejando a Cloud y Nova heridos, a Rin Rin asustada, y a muchos heridos en el pueblo._

_Más tarde, Cloud y Nova ya se encontraban mejor, sus heridas habían sido tratadas por Rin Rin, algunos aldeanos se encontraban en la casa de Cloud, esperando que hubiera encontrado alguna respuesta, Cloud les comentó lo de las píldoras Gikongan, que según lo que dijo aquel monstruo, tenían un componente que ellos desconocían pero que atraía a los seres siempre y cuando existieran las píldoras._

_Los ahí presentes se molestaron completamente por la irresponsabilidad del médico, recetaba un medicamento sin conocer sus componentes o efectos, poniendo en riesgo a todo el pueblo, los aldeanos no podían dejar pasar esto, gracias a él, unos murieron, otros fueron heridos pero afortunadamente nada de gravedad._

_Como castigo, los presentes optaron por exiliarlos de Guillian cuanto antes, no dirían lo que causó el ataque ya que algunos les tenían aprecio al trío pero tampoco podían dejar pasar lo ocurrido, los tres no se opusieron a la idea, más bien pensaban que estaban siendo muy generosos con ellos después de lo sucedido, rápidamente los aldeanos los dejaron para que recogieran sus cosas y se fueran en silencio._

_Varios minutos más tarde, los tres se retiraban del pueblo, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, sólo unas personas que habían estado presentes en la charla que mantuvieron con el médico para cerciorarse de que cumplían con lo acordado pero otros no lo estaban, no podían dejar que ellos quedaran impunes después de aquel ataque por lo que prefirieron tomar medidas por ellos mismos._

_Iban caminando, sin ninguna esperanza, Cloud era quien iba más deprimido por su suerte, pensar que estaba dedicado a ayudar a las personas pero que por un impulso por la desesperación, todo el pueblo de Guillian terminara atacado y por su culpa._

_Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del pueblo, lo que no se esperaban era que unos tipos en caballos y armados los esperaban para hacer su propia justicia, el doctor y sus ayudantes estaban indefensos, mientras los rebeldes los rodearon, dispuestos a eliminarlos de una buena vez y evitar que la tragedia se repitiera._

_Los tres no sabían que hacer, no tenían con qué defenderse ya que no contaban con un ataque, uno de ellos se le fue encima a Cloud, dispuesto a matarlo, mientras que los otros sujetaban a Rin Rin y otro golpeaba a Nova._

_La escena no mejoraba ya que la intensidad de los golpes aumentaba hasta que de forma inesperada apareció Ichigo, quien caminaba de forma habitual en las noches hasta que se encontró con esa situación, todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la presencia de ese ser salido quien sabe de donde, por la sorpresa, los hombres que atacaban al doctor y a sus ayudantes, se le fueron encima también, dispuestos a acabar con cualquier testigo, Ichigo no hizo nada, sólo los miraba venir, como siempre cuando otros lo miraban, como si fuera una amenaza._

_Lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían pero a Ichigo no le pasaba nada, parecía inmortal, no caía ni nada, Rin Rin, Cloud y Nova se quedaron viendo la escena sorprendidos, mientras que Ichigo seguía siendo atacado hasta que al parecer se cansó y los mandó a volar, sin causarles una herida mayor._

_Ichigo miró al trío herido, de forma indiferente para luego seguir su propio camino, dejándolos atrás. Cuando el trío vio que estaban a salvo, trataron de irse del lugar antes de que recobraran la conciencia, caminaron por un rato ya que como iban heridos, no podían hacerlo a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron frente a un castillo, al parecer abandonado, decidieron que lo mejor sería pasar ahí por un tiempo y curar sus heridas._

_Cuando entraron, todo estaba como se lo imaginaron, oscuro, sucio y con olor a viejo, Nova tomó una candela y a como pudo la encendió, iluminando un poco el lugar, se fueron a lo que parecía ser una sala y comenzaron a tratar las heridas. Al tiempo de haber llegado, se escuchaba una especie de pasos, los tres se alertaron por si podían ser los mismos de antes, se escondieron y esperaron a ver que pasaba._

_A pesar de ser de noche, la luna brindaba su luz, dando claridad al lugar, los tres miraban expectantes hasta que por fin apareció aquel ser que los había salvado antes, Cloud se sorprendió y salió de su escondite, mostrándose ante aquel ser. Sus compañeros pensaron que había perdido la razón por mostrarse, Ichigo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en espera de algún posible ataque pero no se inmutó, más bien, lo que hizo Cloud le llamó la atención._

_Cloud hacia una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento por haberles salvado la vida, le decía que de no haber sido por él, estarían muertos, y que si se lo permitía, como forma de agradecimiento, le serviría hasta el final, Nova y Rin Rin al notar que Ichigo no hacía nada contra su compañero, decidieron salir para luego imitarlo, ahora los tres se encontraban con una reverencia ante Ichigo esperando que él aceptara la petición de Cloud ya que como les había salvado la vida, la única forma de agradecerle era como había dicho Cloud, sirviéndole._

_Ichigo no mostró un gesto ni mucho menos una emoción, simplemente les respondió un "como sea" y siguió su camino hacia quien sabe donde dentro del mismo castillo, pasando así a que Cloud sería el mayordomo, Rin Rin la sirvienta y Nova el cocinero del castillo Vasto Lorde, así fue como lo bautizaron ellos después de que Ichigo les había dicho que lo llamaran de esa forma._

**Fin Flashback**

El silencio reinó nuevamente, Orihime creyó que hubiera sido mejor no preguntar, era una historia triste como para recordarla.

-L-Lo siento mucho

-No se preocupe, eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo - respondió Cloud para que no se sintiera mal

-Pero aún así, lo siento

-Mejor cuéntenos cómo se encontraron usted y el Amo Kurosaki – Rin Rin estaba sentada sobre la cama, frente a ella después de que en varios minutos le tomara la confianza y en espera del relato

-Rin Rin, ¿pero qué modales son esos? – reprendía Cloud por pedirle algo así a Orihime

-¿Amo Kurosaki? – Repitió un poco confundida - ¿Quién es él?

-Es quien la salvó y la trajo aquí – respondió la rubia emocionada

-¿Por qué entonces me dijo que lo llamara Vasto Lorde?

-Es para olvidar…su pasado – contestó Nova quien se mantenía tranquilo a un lado de la cama – no sabemos por qué pero fue claro en eso

-Ya veo

-¿Y bien? – Nuevamente preguntó la pequeña - ¿nos contarás?

-¡Rin Rin! – volvió a reprender Cloud

-L-Lo siento, sólo quería saber – decía arrepentida, como si fuera una niña pequeña recién regañada

-No se preocupen, está bien – dijo la chica para tranquilizarlos con una sonrisa – pues, verán…

Orihime comenzó a relatar con todo y detalles de lo ocurrido en el bosque, los tres se sorprendían al escuchar la narración de la chica, desde lo de Grimmjow hasta el encuentro en el bosque con Ichigo, al finalizar, Orihime los volteó a ver, por el silencio que había, extrañándola un poco.

-¿P-Pasa algo?

-Eso sonó increíble – saltó Rin Rin emocionada luego de que Orihime finalizó – no puedo creer que alguien se haya atrevido a salvar al Amo, fue muy romántico para ser su primer encuentro, ya veo por qué él te trajo consigo

-Exageras mucho las cosas Rin Rin – decía Cloud – pero tienes razón, nunca pensé que alguien se atreviera a salvarlo cuando siempre intentan lo contrario – cruzado de brazos

-¿Atacarlo? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es porque lo consideran una amenaza, por su apariencia – contestó Nova seriamente

-Así es – Cloud asentía – aunque no acostumbre a atacar a otros, los demás dicen que es él quien los ataca pero lo hace por defenderse nada más o al menos es lo que creemos

-Pero eso no es justo, ¿Por qué no habla con los demás? Talvez aclarándole las cosas no tendría que llegar a eso

-Nadie le creería a alguien con su apariencia – agregó Nova – además que él no es de los que se detienen a hablar las cosas

-Siento pena por él

-Nosotros también pero no podemos hacer nada más por él aunque quisiéramos – decía Rin Rin poniéndose en pie - él no permitirá que interfiriéramos en sus asuntos, bueno, no lo dijo pero lo da a entender

-Ya veo…

-Nosotros nos retiramos, aún hay cosas por hacer y será mejor que descanse Inoue-san – proseguía Cloud imitando a la rubia

-Está bien, gracias por su ayuda – con una sonrisa – ah, por favor, llámenme Orihime ¿si?

Los tres no estaban acostumbrados a tratar a alguien tan confiadamente como ella lo pedía, al hacerlo, ellos lo tomaban como que era alguien de fiar y alguien muy amable, lo cual hizo que ellos se sintieran más cómodos.

-De acuerdo Orihime-san – dijo Cloud con una pequeña reverencia, seguido por los otros dos

-Si necesita algo, háganoslo saber – continuó Nova con la reverencia

-Con su permiso – pidió Rin Rin para luego retirarse los tres, dejando a la chica sola en la habitación

Orihime comenzó a pensar en las palabras de los tres chicos, lo que le habían contado acerca de Ichigo, en parte no se sorprendía por los constantes ataques que pudiera recibir tomando en cuenta su apariencia pero por otro lado, se le hacía injusto un ataque sin razón ya que a lo que había captado y había vivido ella misma, sabía que él era una buena persona, eso era lo que quería creer.

Se quedó pensando en eso un tiempo más hasta que se quedó dormida.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Anochecía.

Orihime se había levantado hace unas horas atrás, ya se sentía mucho mejor después de haber comido un poco y haber descansado más pero se sentía un poco aburrida ya que no tenía con quien hablar, creía que aquellos tres chicos deberían estar haciendo sus tareas por lo que no tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar un poco más.

Así que ya sea con o sin permiso, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar, de forma lenta ya que su rodilla apenas estaba en plena recuperación pero eso no le impidió calmar su curiosidad por el lugar.

Había escuchado que era un castillo abandonado pero sabía que ahora estaba en buen estado, por la ayuda de los tres sirvientes de Ichigo ya que se podía apreciar gracias a las lámparas que había en el techo, que aún se conservaban muchos muebles, también los cuadros grandes en las paredes, todo el lugar estaba muy limpio, no olía a viejo ni tenía rastro de haber sido abandonado.

Bajaba las escaleras lentamente las cuales eran cubiertas por una alfombra color vino, cuando terminó de bajarlas, seguía mirando todo a su alrededor, el castillo era muy hermoso y acogedor por dentro, un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso por lo alejado de su ubicación, talvez por esa razón fue que Ichigo lo escogió.

Mientras continuaba con su excursión, un fuerte golpe de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación, rápidamente volteó a ver qué pudo haber sido, caminó un poco hasta la entrada y lo vio, Ichigo entraba al castillo herido, se le podían ver un par de flechas incrustadas en su espalda, una en su brazo izquierdo y una en su pierna izquierda, junto con unas cortadas en su pecho, se le dificultaba un poco el caminar ya que estaba apoyado en una rodilla y en la puerta, trató de levantarse para seguir con su camino pero no pudo ya que cayó de rodillas.

Orihime se preocupó un poco por lo que veía, según lo que le habían contado los tres sirvientes anteriormente, Ichigo no era de mantener una conversación y menos aceptar ayuda de alguien, siempre se las había manejado solo por lo que no sabía si ayudarlo o no pero esa idea se le fue rápidamente, sin importarle si aceptaría o no, fue a ayudarlo, corriendo hacia él.

-Espera – dijo ella poniéndose a un lado de él – déjame ayudarte - tratando de tomarlo de su brazo pero él se lo arrebató

-Aléjate – dijo en tono frío – no necesito ayuda – tratando de ponerse en pie con mucha dificultad

-No lo haré, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie – nuevamente tomando el brazo de Ichigo, esta vez logró pasarlo por encima de su hombro – necesitas ayuda

Ichigo vio que ella era persistente, si seguía evadiéndola, ella continuaría insistiendo, por lo que esta vez lo dejó pasar, aparte que no estaba en condición de negarse.

-Ven, vamos por aquí – Orihime hizo que él se apoyara en ella – aunque le costara su rodilla - para que pudieran caminar hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de sala, sillones grandes, libreros a los lados, grandes ventanas, alfombra en el centro del lugar, mesa central, entre otras cosas.

Lentamente, se dirigían a uno de los sillones grandes que había allí para depositarlo con mucho cuidado y así poder curar sus heridas.

-Aquí, con cuidado – depositándolo en el mueble

-Déjame, ya te dije que no necesito ayuda – apartándola de él

-Claro que si, estás muy herido, no puedes moverte bien, espera aquí, voy a buscar con que curarlas – levantándose para ir en busca de lo que ocupaba

Ichigo estaba un poco molesto, no era la primera vez que llegaba en esas condiciones, de hecho, cuando llegaba de esa manera, los tres sirvientes lo notaban pero no hacían nada por ayudar, conocían el rechazo que Ichigo siempre les daba con respecto a la ayuda además, de que nunca la iba a aceptar.

Poco a poco, se levantaba para retirarse e irse a su habitación y poder estar solo, ignorando las palabras de Orihime, cuando comenzaba a caminar, Orihime llegaba con Cloud, seguido de Nova y Rin Rin, para que le prestara sus instrumentos y sanarle las heridas.

-¡Espera! – dijo Orihime al verlo haciendo el intento de levantarse

-¡Amo Kurosaki! – exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo al verlo

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Nova

-¡Déjenme! – apartándolos con su brazo - no es nada

-P-Pero Amo… - dijo Cloud también preocupado

-Déjame ver – habló Orihime con un tono autoritario, tomando con mucho cuidado el brazo de Ichigo, éste se zafó del agarre pero ella lo tomó nuevamente – no te muevas – mirando la herida ya que milagrosamente, Ichigo se quedó quieto – no parece ser muy profunda

Tomó la flecha con cuidado y trató de jalarla lentamente ya que no era profunda la herida y podría salir fácilmente, a pesar de ello, no quitaba el dolor por lo que una de esas movidas, lo aumentó, causando que Ichigo gritara.

-AAARRRGG – gritó algo fuerte por el dolor para luego mirar con enojo a Orihime, quien se asustó un poco por la mirada pero no se dejó intimidar

-L-Lo siento – siguiendo con su labor

Así se quedaron por un tiempo, los tres miraban nerviosos la escena, no sabían si en algún momento Ichigo podría mandar a volar a Orihime, ya fuera por nervios – si los tenía – o por el dolor, extrañamente, no pasó nada, al contrario, Ichigo se dejó curar por la chica aunque en un par de veces se alteró, principalmente por las flechas de la espalda y a que esas estaban incrustadas profundamente por lo que Orihime luchaba por sacarlas pero por temor a causarle más dolor, lo hacia lentamente hasta que Ichigo se cansó y se las quitó él mismo, a su manera: jalándolas fuertemente.

Orihime no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan brusco como eso ya que podría lastimarse aún más o causar más daño, Ichigo la miró como antes, molesto, Orihime decidió mejor no decir nada más ya que no estaba bien de los nervios debido a esas miradas que le mandaba Ichigo.

Cloud, Nova y Rin Rin se retiraron, por petición de Orihime, ella les dijo que se encargaría de lo demás, que no tenían de qué preocuparse, con esa condición, ellos aceptaron.

Tiempo después, ya la chica había terminado de curarle las heridas, si no hubiese sido porque varias veces se negó a la ayuda y se molestaba por ello, habría terminado mucho antes pero ella sabía o se hacía la idea de con quién trataba.

-Listo, con esto estarás mucho mejor – dedicándole una sonrisa, Ichigo simplemente miró de lado sin responder – será mejor que descanses por ahora y no te fuerces, podrían volver a abrirse

A Ichigo no le importaban sus heridas, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el dolor casi diariamente, ya sea por nuevas heridas o por las anteriores, varias veces los sirvientes le habían insistido en curar las heridas pero él se negaba totalmente, no quería ayuda de nadie y nunca la necesitaría, de todas formas ¿Quién podría ayudar a ese monstruo?, pero al parecer, aparte de ellos, si había alguien dispuesto a hacerlo, ella.

-¿Por qué…me ayudas? – preguntó él después de un silencio, asustando a la chica por lo repentino de la pregunta

-¿Eh? B-Bueno, porque – decía nerviosa, no creía que él fuera a hablarle – porque estoy muy agradecida contigo, me ayudaste a escapar de aquellos tipos y me trajiste aquí y tus sirvientes cuidaron de mí en estos días, por eso – nuevamente dedicándole una sonrisa verdadera y cálida

Ichigo extrañamente, percibió en la mirada plateada de ella, la cual llamó su atención, sinceridad y gratitud, sabía que ella no mentía o al menos es lo que creía ya que si se ponía a analizar su vida pasada, nadie, absolutamente nadie le hubiera ayudado antes aunque él si lo hubiere hecho, huirían al mismo instante de mirarlo ya que como es la razón humana, pensaban que era una amenaza y podrían llegar a atacarlos aunque Ichigo no tuviera intenciones de hacerlo pero al parecer, en la vida siempre habrán excepciones, una de ellas era la chica que tenía en frente.

-¿Escapar? – repitió él de forma inconciente

-Si, ellos tenían pensado llevarme de regreso con Grimmjow

-¿Para… qué? – Ichigo extrañamente hacía una conversación, cosa que sorprendió a Orihime

-Verás, pertenezco a un clan llamado Adjuchas, en el pueblo de Kusajishi, pero ese pueblo es dominado por un Arrancar llamado Grimmjow, es un ser horrible y despiadado, él me busca porque poseo la capacidad de poder predecir por así decirlo, las cosas, él se enteró de eso y me obligó a seguirlo, a cambio de no lastimar a mi familia pero no lo cumplió, los mató a todos – bajando la cabeza y con la voz entrecortada – después de eso, no tuve más intenciones de seguir con él por eso huyo cada vez que puedo pero siempre termino de regreso en el pueblo por culpa de Ikkaku y sus hombres – limpiándose las lágrimas – es una historia algo patética ¿no crees? – mostrándole una sonrisa fingida

Ichigo se mantuvo ahora en silencio, era algo duro de decir para ella y también de recordar, lo hacía pensar en su pasado, aquel pasado que quería olvidar por completo, para evitar que la conversación siguiera, se dio vuelta en el sillón, acostándose pero dándole la espalda a ella, era mejor que no siguiera hablando de ello, por su bien, ella lo entendió como que no quería saber nada más, típico de un ser que no tenía relación con nadie, después de todo ¿Por qué tendría que importarle si ella era una total desconocida?

Sin más que hacer allí, con su tarea de haber curado las heridas del chico terminada, recogió las cosas, las metió de regreso en el maletín de Cloud, se levantó para irse, no sin antes despedirse de él.

-Muchas gracias otra vez por haberme ayudado – haciendo una reverencia –, sé que puede sonar algo tonto pero si necesitas algo, llámame, buenas noches – saliendo de la sala para luego cerrar la entrada con las puertas corredizas

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Del otro lado de las puertas, Orihime continuaba su camino pero en eso, los tres chicos la esperaban cerca de las escaleras – después de haber salido corriendo para disimular un poco porque habían escuchado la conversación que mantuvieron los dos ahí – para preguntarle cómo se encontraba él.

-¿Cómo está el Amo Kurosaki? – preguntó Nova como si nada

-No se preocupen, él estará bien, sólo necesita descansar y no forzarse o podría abrir sus heridas otra vez

-Pero eso será algo imposible, el Amo nunca se queda en el castillo, ni siquiera en su habitación – comentaba Cloud cruzándose de brazos, Nova y Rin Rin asentían

-Si, eso es muy cierto – apoyaba la chica rubia

-Yo me encargaré de que no salga del castillo y cuidaré de sus heridas – mostrándoles una sonrisa

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hará Orihime-san? – preguntaba curioso Cloud, sus compañeros estaban igual que él

-No lo sé aún, lo pensaré – comenzando a caminar – me voy a descansar, si sucede algo, me avisan – se despedía con su mano levantada – buenas noches

-Buenas noches – dijo al unísono el trío

Los tres miraban extrañados y con mucha curiosidad a la chica mientras ella subía las escaleras, se preguntaban cómo haría para cumplir con esas palabras, al parecer, si lograba hacer una pequeña relación con su Amo, eso, sería algo…interesante y emocionante.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Era ya entrada la noche, todos en el castillo dormían excepto Orihime quien se había despertado y no lograba conciliar en sueño nuevamente, se daba vueltas, acomodaba las almohadas, se colocaba de un lado, del otro pero nada.

Cansada, se levantó y bajó al primer piso, tratando de hacerlo en completo silencio para no despertar a nadie, quería ver si Ichigo aún estaba en el lugar donde lo dejó o si se había ido. Cuando llegó a la sala, con sumo cuidado abrió una de las puertas y la deslizó, se encaminó hacia Ichigo y milagrosamente ahí estaba, al parecer, durmiendo.

Se colocó a su lado para comprobarlo, movió su mano frente a él de un lado para otro pero no hubo reacción alguna, miró el lugar, nada especial pero notó que habían unas sábanas sobre uno de los sillones que estaban junto al que estaba Ichigo, talvez alguno de los muchachos las dejó ahí, fue y tomó una de ellas y la puso sobre él con cuidado de no despertarlo, se le quedó mirando nuevamente pero esta vez sentada en el piso y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa que estaba al lado de ella, se preguntaba de dónde era él o de dónde salió, siguió haciendo varias preguntas en su mente, pero en una de esas, se quedó completamente dormida.

Mientras estaba dormida, comenzó a soñar.

_Fuego. Hoguera. Personas quemándose en la hoguera. Una mujer que estaba en la hoguera carbonizada levantando su cabeza. Esa misma mujer diciendo algo. Luna roja. Nacimiento. Una pareja con un bebé de cabello naranja. Esa misma mujer besando al bebé. Monstruos con máscara blanca. Niño de cabello naranja junto a ellos. El mismo niño rechazado por un pueblo. Una familia con ese chico. Escuchó la palabra "S__hinigami". Un chico adolescente atado a un madero. Nuevamente escuchó Kurosaki Ichigo. Un hombre castaño frente a él matando a otro. Chico llorando. Una transformación. Gente corriendo. Destrucción. Muerte. Castillo abandonado. Ichigo siendo herido muchas veces._

Después de ese sueño. Orihime se despertó agitada y sudando, la respiración era acelerada, volteó a ver en donde estaba pero se encontró con los amarillos ojos del chico quien la miraba en silencio, sentado en el sillón, no se veía molesto pero su mirada así lo era. No sabía que esperar de aquella mirada, simplemente esperó a ver que podría suceder.

-L-Lo siento, me…me quedé dormida aquí – parecía que no lograba asimilar ese extraño sueño porque miraba un punto fijo en la mesa pero en el fondo sabía que no era un sueño, sino una especie de revelación - ¿t-te desperté? – mirándolo de forma tímida pero asustada, Ichigo seguía intimidándola con su mirada

-No – fue la fría respuesta del pelinaranja - ¿estás…bien? – preguntó él al verla algo desconcertada

-S-Si, no es nada – respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si sintiera dolor, se le quedó mirando un momento tratando de suponer si él era aquel chico de su "sueño", lo pensaba por el color del cabello ya que era el mismo hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle - t-tu…nunca fuiste así ¿cierto?

Ichigo ante esa pregunta, entrecerró sus ojos, se preguntaba cómo pudo haber dicho algo tan certero como eso, sentía algo de curiosidad por esas palabras, por lo que terminó respondiendo.

-No,… no lo era, ¿Cómo… lo supiste?

-Por…un sueño – comentaba extrañada mirando hacia algún punto en la mesa

-¿Sueño?

-Si, ví muchas cosas ahí, luna roja, monstruos con máscara blanca, un bebé, niño y un chico de cabellos naranjas, una familia, destrucción, fuego, escuché algo, creo que decía Shinigami – sujetándose más fuerte su cabeza - ¿Qué…Qué significa eso? – mirándolo dudosa

-Mi…vida – respondió con su típica frialdad

-¿Tu vida? – Repitió extrañada todavía - ¿Qué…quieres decir con eso?

-Soy… el producto de – haciendo una pausa - una maldición

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó preocupada y de forma incrédula

Ichigo la miraba de forma seria y con los ojos entrecerrados, no sabía si hablar o continuar con el silencio pero por otro lado, le daba curiosidad saber quién era ella, aunque ya le hubiera dicho algo pero quería saber más, esa chica lo intrigaba y mucho.

-Mi padre… mató a un clan hace años – comenzó a relatar mirando el suelo -, una de ese clan…antes de morir lo maldijo

-¿D-De qué forma?

-"Hijo de la luna de sangre, emperador del caos, un demonio consumido por el odio, generado por el dolor, masacre y la destrucción de sus lazos, quien será el enviando de la muerte y arrasará a todo su pueblo y no habrá forma de evitar su nacimiento, sólo el sentimiento puro de la plata y del cobre podrá salvarlo" – recitó Ichigo, se lo había aprendido de memoria después de haberlo escuchado una vez de una conversación de su padre con sus amigos

-¿Esa es la maldición?

-Si

-Eso es demasiado – mirando al suelo pero con su mirada escondida por parte de su cabello – no es justo que hayas tenido que pasar por eso si nada de eso fue tu culpa – comenzando a llorar ya que las palabras de Ichigo le habían hecho efecto – no es justo

-¿Por qué…lloras?

Ichigo cada vez quedaba más inquieto por esa chica, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por él? Acaso ¿había alguien que podría llorar por él? no, no era posible, talvez sería porque ella era muy sentimental o quería darle algo de drama al momento pero por él, estaba seguro que no.

-No…no me imagino todo lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de esa maldición, debió ser algo muy duro para ti, pasar por todo eso…solo

-Eso…ya pasó – mirando de lado – ya no importa

-Eso no es cierto – levantando su mirada algo enojada – claro que si importa, el solo hecho de que haya pasado ya no significa que debas seguir así, aislándote de los demás, no todos somos como los que te han atacado o te han lastimado, no tiene porque ser así

-¿No? – Dijo él sereno – no hay forma de volver… a ser como antes

-Claro que si la hay – poniéndose en pie - la misma maldición lo dice: "sólo el sentimiento puro de la plata podrá salvarlo", esa es la forma de cómo revertirlo

-¿Sabes lo que… significa al menos?

-¿Eh? P-Pues no pero no por eso tienes que darte por vencido

-No sabes lo que dices – poniéndose en pie dirigiéndose a una ventana

-Sólo digo que no te rindas, todavía hay una forma de revertir las cosas, sólo se necesita tiempo – mirando de lado – tienes que creer en esas palabras, al igual que como yo creo en aquella profecía – decía en voz baja para ella pero él logró escucharlo

-¿Profecía? – repitió él volteando su mirada a ella

-Si, es una profecía que se dijo tiempo atrás en Kusajishi, habla sobre la dominación de Grimmjow y la salvación del pueblo

-¿Qué profecía? – Ichigo comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por lo que Orihime decía

-_"De la luna de sangre será enviado su hijo maldito, el condenado a la soledad y dolor, emperador de la destrucción cuyo camino ha sido cubierto por la oscuridad, ser cuyo destino fue marcado por un pasado ajeno, aquel ser será liberado por el hilo creado por la tejedora de cobre cuya transparencia de su plata tocará el corazón de aquel ser dando lugar al caballero de vestidura oscura quien liberará a un pueblo oprimido y dominado por el demonio color cielo con las cadenas celestiales que cortan la luna"- _repitió la chica de memoria – esa es la profecía, quiero creer que llegara alguien y liberará a todos en el pueblo de Grimmjow

Ichigo no dijo nada con respecto a la profecía, si había creído en una maldición, también creía en la profecía que decía ella, sólo que en su caso no tendría que importarle, era algo que no le concernía en lo más mínimo.

-Está bien, creeré en…aquellas palabras – refiriéndose a la forma de salvarlo

Orihime se sorprendió mucho por ese cambio en él, no esperaba que ella le causase eso pero se sentía feliz por ello, si era necesario, ella estaba dispuesta en ayudarlo a descifrar esas palabras.

-Yo te ayudaré a averiguar cómo revertir las cosas – mostrándole una sonrisa cálida – será mejor que descanses – dirigiéndose a él – tus heridas aún están muy sensibles – jalándolo hacia el sillón para que descansara

-Puedo caminar solo – decía Ichigo en lo que era jalado

-Si, lo sé pero eres muy lento – ya llegando al sillón – ahora acuéstate – en espera de que él accediera

-Tu no me das órdenes – comenzaba a molestarle el que Orihime le dijera qué hacer

-Estoy a tu cuidado, así que lo haré hasta que estés bien – sonriendo – ahora – tocando el sillón – a dormir, ah por cierto, soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto Ichigo

Ichigo volteó a verla, a nadie le había comentado su nombre, con costo su apellido pero a sus sirvientes únicamente pero si le sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿Cómo… supiste mi nombre? – decía en lo que tomaba asiento

-Mi sueño ¿recuerdas? – Señalando su cabeza – lo escuché decir, aparte que tus sirvientes te llaman Amo Kurosaki, por eso lo deduje

Ya sin más que hacer o decir, Ichigo comenzó a acostarse en el mismo sillón que había ocupado anteriormente, cuando lo hizo, Orihime tomó la sábana que usó antes y se la colocó encima, como si estuviera abrigando a un niño, cuando terminó de hacerlo, fue a tomar asiento al sillón que había en frente del que estaba Ichigo, él notó que no se había ido, lo que le extrañó.

-¿Piensas…quedarte?

-Pues si, esperaré hasta que te duermas, eres algo terco con lo de tus heridas así que me aseguraré de que te duermas para irme después

El pelinaranja decidió que lo mejor sería no discutirle, ya que a como dice el dicho, si una mujer dice la última palabra y el hombre contesta, es el inicio de una nueva discusión, así que de forma muy tranquila cerró los ojos, esperando a dormirse.

Orihime lo miraba ya más tranquila, había conocido mucho de él, gracias al sueño que tuvo, y que él estuviera dispuesto a hablar sobre su pasado, se sintió triste por sólo pensar en lo que pasó él solo pero se sintió mejor al saber que estaría dispuesto a cambiar, aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Puede que no haya quedado tan Ichihime como esperaban pero es parte de la idea que fuera así, les prometo, bueno no, se los digo de una vez, el próximo capítulo si quedó mucho más Ichihime que este, espero que el siguiente compense la falta en este._

_Gracias a todos los que leen y los que dejan reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran sus comentarios, me han hecho querer seguirle a la historia, gracias también por estar atentos a las actualizaciones, en especial a Akary, gracias por el recordatorio XD y por estar atenta también!_

_En fin, no los molesto más, mejor me voy a seguirle al quinto capítulo, espero sus comentarios, quejas, reclamos o patadas por review._

_Hasta el siguiente jueves y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	4. Sentimientos

_Hola a todos los Ichihimistas, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Sentimientos<strong>

Nuevamente se quedó pensando en lo conversado antes con Ichigo pero también en la profecía, recordando cada una de las palabras en ella, si se ponía a analizar tanto la maldición y la vida de Ichigo con la profecía, tenía sentido. Así continuó hasta quedar dormida otra vez, ahí mismo en el sillón en el que se había sentado en espera de que Ichigo se durmiera para irse ella a dormir.

Poco a poco las horas avanzaban y el amanecer se iba haciendo presente, Ichigo se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban la sala, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el lugar lentamente, pasó su mirada por toda la sala hasta detenerse en el sillón que estaba frente al que estaba el chico, viendo a Orihime dormir tranquilamente.

Ella estaba acostada de medio lado, con varios mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, algo encogida talvez por el frío del lugar ya que no tenía nada que cubriera su cuerpo, sólo contaba con su vestido, el cual no le ayudaba mucho a retener la temperatura corporal.

Ichigo se levantó despacio, aún sus heridas le dolían, se sentó y se le quedó mirando por varios minutos, aún pensaba en todo lo sucedido con ella desde el primer momento en que se encontraron, desde el intento de ella por evitar que le hicieran daño, hasta que ella curó sus heridas y él logró entablar una conversación con Orihime.

Se sentía un poco extraño ya que nunca antes lo había intentado con ningún humano, ni siquiera con los sirvientes pero ahora, le había contado su vida pasada y su maldición, la verdad se preguntaba el por qué de tan repentino cambio, talvez fue por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, lo cual no le dejaba pensar bien las cosas o eso era lo que quería pensar pero en el fondo sabía que era otra cosa.

No sabía porqué pero Orihime lo hacía sentir tranquilo y le daba algo de confianza, al haber intentado protegerlo anteriormente, también el haberle ayudado a curar sus heridas sin necesidad de pedirlo y el no haber huido a primera vista, sentía que ella era diferente a los demás, lo percibía en su mirada plateada y una calidez en su sonrisa.

Orihime trataba de acomodarse mientras permanecía dormida, lo que causó que su cabello tapara más su rostro, Ichigo se levantó un poco y se dirigió hasta ella, estando muy cerca de ella, levantó su brazo con intenciones de correrle el cabello a la chica pero en el proceso, lo dudó, dejando su mano en el aire pero inconcientemente acercó su mano al rostro de ella y le apartó el cabello, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

Ante esa acción, Orihime se movió un poco mientras balbuceaba algo, Ichigo rápidamente se apartó de ella por si despertaba, no se asustara al verlo pero ella, no lo hizo, más bien continuó durmiendo encogiéndose un poco más de lo que ya estaba, el frío de la mañana se hacía percibir, el cual, Ichigo lo notó, así que se levantó para recoger la sábana que él utilizó mientras dormía y se la puso encima a ella con cuidado, cuando lo hizo, se le quedó mirando unos segundos más y se fue, quería estar solo para pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya era de mañana, el sol iluminaba cada vez más la sala con fuerza, Orihime comenzaba a despertarse, abría los ojos lentamente para adaptar sus ojos a la luz, cuando ya estuvieron adaptados, se levantó miraba el lugar algo adormecida y con su cabello desordenado para luego bostezar.

Cuando ya despertó completamente, recordó lo sucedido en la noche, miró el sillón del frente para ver si Ichigo estaba ahí pero no, este estaba vacío y notó que ella tenía algo encima, lo miró y vio que era la sábana que le había puesto encima mientras él dormía, se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ella pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, más bien se preocupó por saber donde estaba el chico así que tomó la sábana, se la puso encima y se levantó para ir en busca de él.

Al momento de comenzar a andar, pasó su mirada rápidamente por el lugar pero al pasarla por cierto punto, notó que ahí estaba el pelinaranja, al otro lado de la sala y en frente de la otra ventana, sentado en el piso, dándole la espalda a ella por así decirlo, silenciosamente se encaminó hasta donde estaba él, poco a poco se acercaba a él, se sentía algo preocupada por Ichigo, no sabía si le sucedía algo, por lo que estando a poco distancia, le habló.

-¿E-Estás…bien? – pregunto mientras se agachaba un poco hacia Ichigo, sosteniéndose la sábana

Ichigo no se sorprendió al verla ya que la había escuchado acercarse, simplemente volteó su mirada a ella, quedando mirada contra mirada por unos segundos hasta que él volteó la suya a lo que estaba mirando antes.

-Si – respondió él en un tono tranquilo, lo cual sorprendió a la pelinaranja ya que siempre se podía notar un tono frío e indiferente

Orihime se acercó un poco más quedando tras de él, asomó un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del pelinaranja, tenía curiosidad por ver lo que él miraba, al hacerlo, pudo ver que sostenía un relicario ovalado, de color plata, el cual lo tenía abierto, se podían ver unas fotos, en una tapa se podía apreciar a una pareja, una mujer de cabello castaño, ondulado y sonriendo junto a un hombre de cabello negro, con un poco de barba y una enorme sonrisa, en la otra parte, dos muchachas, una de cabello castaño, peinado de dos colas bajas, sonriendo y la otra chica de cabello oscuro, sujetado en una cola con dos mechones a los lados del rostro algo seria.

Orihime se colocó al lado de Ichigo, miró primeramente al relicario para luego ver a Ichigo, el cual tenía una mirada algo nostálgica mientras miraba a las personas de las fotos, ella pudo percibir esa mirada, recordó rápidamente a la mujer de la foto, era la que había aparecido en su sueño sosteniendo al bebé de cabellos naranja, rápidamente supuso que ella era la madre del chico al igual con el resto de las personas, supuso que eran la familia de él, por lo tanto, decidió mantenerse en silencio, sabía que era algo difícil de recordar así que no diría ni una palabra a menos que él se lo preguntara, lo cual en ese caso, era algo difícil de pensar.

-Era…mi familia – se atrevió a hablar el chico sin siquiera haber preguntado

-¿Tu…familia? – repitió ella, talvez si estaba dispuesto a hablar después de todo

-Si

-¿Qué…pasó con ellos? – mirándolo mientras él tenía su mirada en las fotos

-Murieron…por mi culpa – Orihime no quiso preguntar nada más, sabía que era un tema muy triste de hablar pero el pelinaranja continuó con su relato – cuando fueron a buscarme a casa para intentar matarme…se opusieron a entregarme y al final de todo… terminaron muertos – presionando el relicario

-L-Lo lamento mucho – mirando hacia el suelo ya que recordó a su familia también

Ichigo notó el tono triste con el que hablaba la chica, se sintió algo mal por haberle causado eso, de manera que prefirió cambiar el tema.

-¿Tu…estás bien? – volteando a verla, Orihime levantó su mirada, clavándose en la de él

-Si, estoy bien – mostrándole una sonrisa – y tú, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien – volteando a ver el relicario

Orihime pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo a solas por un rato, talvez quería recordar viejos momentos que pasó en familia, así que no quería molestarlo.

-Que bueno, será mejor que me vaya – levantándose - seguro quieres estar a solas, así que nos vemos más tarde – mostrándole una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar

-Espera – llamó él cuando comenzó a andar, llamando la atención de ella, Orihime se volteó a ver qué quería, el pelinaranja mantenía su mirada en el objeto que tenía en su mano – no te…vayas

-¿Eh? – Esas palabras causaron asombro en ella - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó algo preocupada

-No quiero estar… más solo

Ichigo después de mucho tiempo, comenzaba a ser sincero, al parecer esa chica había logrado hacer un cambio en él, primero lo ayudaba, segundo no le temía en lo más mínimo, luego lo ayudaba con sus heridas y por si fuera poco, era la primer persona en mantener una conversación y mantenerse también a su lado – aparte de sus fieles sirvientes -, Ichigo no podía negar que ella le generaba mucha confianza y tranquilidad, razón por la cual le hizo esa petición.

La pelinaranja estaba muy extrañada por tales palabras, sabía muy bien qué clase de persona era porque para ella a pesar de su apariencia, seguía siendo un humano, alguien que sentía lo mismo que ella al recordar la pérdida de una familia, el ser perseguida por alguien y lastimado, por ello no quería que él siguiera recordando lo malo, que siguiera viviendo en el pasado.

-¿Quieres que…me quede aquí, contigo? – preguntaba sólo para confirmar que sus oídos no la estaban traicionando

-Si - sin despegar su mirada del relicario

-De acuerdo – una vez confirmada la respuesta, se sentó al lado de Ichigo en silencio

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Así pasaron los días, los dos se habían mantenido cerca el uno del otro, Orihime cuidaba a Ichigo mientras él se recuperaba, él, cambió con el paso del tiempo, ya no era tan aparte como lo era en un principio, ahora hablaba un poco más que antes, al menos con la pelinaranja, por extraña razón, la calidez, sinceridad y tranquilidad que ella emanaba, le recordaba en cierta parte a su madre, esa mujer que siempre estuvo con él a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, esa que siempre le brindaba una sonrisa sincera sin importar el momento, esa que lo cuidaba y amaba sin importarle la maldición que llevaba consigo, era esa chica pelinaranja, la cual lo hacía sentir humano, una vez más.

Ya Orihime se había recuperado casi por completo de la herida que le había propinado Hisagi, Ichigo aún tenía una que otra herida – principalmente las de flechas – ya que las otras prácticamente se habían curado, gracias a los cuidados de la pelinaranja y la atención de los sirvientes, los cuales, Ichigo había comenzado a tomar un poco más en cuenta.

Ichigo había decidido salir un tiempo al jardín - el cual estaba muy bien cuidado ya que Cloud se había encargado de ello – a caminar un poco, no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo encerrado en el mismo lugar y al menos con esa caminata, se despejaría un poco.

Caminaba lentamente por el lugar, mirando las plantas que se encontraban plantadas, de muchos colores y formas, también había una fuerte que la cual, Nova se encargó de arreglar, se dirigió a ella y mojó su mano con el agua que brotaba de la misma, en eso, Orihime se le acercaba lentamente, lo miraba ya que le daba curiosidad por ver cómo se comportaba ahora con las cosas, no como antes que no le daba importancia, ahora al menos, las notaba.

Unas mariposas revoloteaban cerca de unas flores que estaban en unos arbustos, Ichigo las notó, dudó un poco en acercarse pero se decidió a hacerlo, cuando estuvo ya en frente, se les quedó mirando, su mirada era mucho más tranquila que antes, ya no era fría e indiferente, ahora era un poco más tranquila, quiso levantar su mano para tocarlas pero lo dudó nuevamente, rindiéndose a ese pensamiento, en eso Orihime se le acercaba por atrás.

-No dudes en hacerlo – posicionándose al lado – si quieres hacerlo, sólo hazlo – estirando su brazo hacia donde estaban las mariposas, una de ellas se posó sobre su dedo - ¿Lo ves? – sonriendo sin quitar la vista de la pequeña

Ichigo seguía mirando a la mariposa que estaba en uno de los dedos de la chica para pasar a ver las demás, nuevamente volteó a ver la que tenía Orihime en su dedo y volteó a las de los arbustos, al parecer, esa situación le causaba curiosidad, por consiguiente, quiso hacer el intento pero lo seguía dudando.

-Mejor no – rendido, mirando a otro lado

-Vamos, inténtalo – animaba la pelinaranja

Ichigo sentía más curiosidad por hacerlo pero creía que por su apariencia no lo lograría pero gracias a Orihime, se decidió a hacerlo, nervioso, levantó su brazo hacia el arbusto, en espera que de alguna de las mariposas se posara sobre su dedo, se quedó esperando por unos segundos pero nada.

Ya rendido, estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar pero en eso, Orihime le habló.

-¡Mira! – exclamó emocionada

Ichigo volteó a ver a qué se refería la chica, cuando pasó su mirada pobre su mano, pudo ver a un par de mariposas sobre ella, una era negra con dos manchas sobre sus alas y la otra era celeste que movía sus alas, el pelinaranja se sorprendió mucho ya que no esperaba que eso fuera a ocurrir.

-¿Lo…logré? – preguntaba algo incrédulo

-Si, así es – decía ella mientras le sonreía,

Ichigo se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, siempre que lo hacía, se sentía extraño, una gran calidez recorría su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, aunque eso le inquietaba un poco, para él era agradable estar con ella, aunque fuere por un momento.

Orihime notaba cada vez más el cambio en el chico, podía verse claramente en su mirada, algo diferente, talvez algo de ilusión, desde que le había dicho que él creería en las palabras de la forma de cómo salvarlo, se notaba un tanto alegre por así decirlo, ella estaba feliz por él, porque ya no se encerraba en sí mismo, ya no salía como antes, después de que fue sincero aquella vez, hacía el intento por hablar más, tanto con ella como con sus sirvientes.

Luego de haber pasado unos momentos con las mariposas, continuaron con el recorrido por el jardín, la verdad era un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo, los dos caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar, apreciando lo que se les ofrecía.

Pasando por uno de los árboles, cerca, el pelinaranja notó que había un nido en el suelo con un par de pichones, Ichigo fue a ver si estaban bien, afortunadamente lo estaban, con cuidado, tomó el nido y trató de colocarlo de regreso donde estaba, por suerte, al ser alguien alto, llegaba hasta la rama, con mucho cuidado, lo depositó en la misma, cuando lo hizo, se le quedó mirando ya que los padres de los pequeños llegaban a ver cómo estaban.

Orihime lo miraba en silencio, sabía que Ichigo ahora era alguien diferente, lo estaba demostrando al ayudar a los pichones, mientras lo miraba, sonreía, se decía a sí misma que él era una buena persona y se preguntaba como una persona así puede cargar con un mal como el que poseía, Ichigo comenzó a caminar, mirando más el lugar, la pelinaranja lo seguía mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de la maldición quedaron en su mente, se las repetía varias veces ya que esas palabras se le hacían algo parecidas a las de la profecía, pensaba en el ser de la luna roja que en ambas, se mencionaban, el emperador del caos con el de la destrucción, el demonio consumido por el dolor y el condenado, si las analizaba, tenían mucha relación las unas con las otras, pero se preguntaba como podría deshacerse a la vez de la maldición con la que cargaba, decía que sólo el sentimiento puro de la plata y cobre podrá salvarlo al igual que como se menciona en la profecía, que será liberado por el hilo de la tejedora, esas palabras no sabía con qué relacionarlas.

Mientras caminaba, iba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba, tropezándose con una de las raíces que había en la superficie, haciendo que ella cayera, lastimándose su mano derecha ya que se la cortó.

Sentada en el suelo, se miró la mano y vio algo de sangre, no le dolía mucho la herida pero era mejor no dejarla así como estaba, Ichigo escuchó un sonido tras de él, haciendo que se volteara, al hacerlo, la vio tirada en el suelo, sosteniendo su mano herida, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a ella rápidamente para ver que se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás…bien? – dijo él una vez arrodillado frente a ella, un tanto preocupado

-¿Eh? S-Si, estoy bien –mostrándole una sonrisa - es sólo una pequeña cortada, nada grave – enseñándole la mano con un poco de sangre

El pelinaranja se tranquilizó un poco al notar que no era nada grave pero aún así, le seguía saliendo sangre, de tal manera que rasgó un poco de tela de su 'pantalón' para cubrirle la herida a Orihime, esta se le quedó mirando a ver qué hacía hasta que vio que él le ofrecía el trozo de tela, ella se le quedó mirando a la tela para luego sonreírle, tomándola pero se le hizo algo difícil por usar una sola mano, Ichigo notó la dificultad de ella, así que él tomó la tela para luego tomarle la mano con cuidado y vendársela.

-Gracias – dijo ella mientras se miraba la mano vendada

-¿Te sientes…mejor? – preguntó él mientras la miraba preocupado, Orihime levantó su mirada para quedar mirada contra mirada, ella notó preocupación el su mirada, por lo que ella suavizó la suya para hacerlo sentir mejor

-Si, mucho mejor – mostrándole una sonrisa

Ichigo se tranquilizó ante esas palabras, así que se puso en pie y poder ofrecerle una mano a ella para que se levantara, ella lo miraba mientras se ponía en pie, vio que le ofrecía la mano y sonrío una vez más, aceptándole la ayuda.

Cuando ya estuvieron de pie, la pelinaranja se sacudió un poco el vestido, quitándose de encima algunas hojas que se le habían pegado al traje, cuando terminó de hacerlo, levantó su mirada al chico quien la miraba tranquilamente para luego, apartar un poco la mirada pero le ofrecía el brazo a ella, al parecer le daba algo de pena el hacerlo pero en el fondo lo quería hacer, ella le miró el brazo que se lo ofrecía, sin pensarlo dos veces, accedió y así continuaron con su caminata.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Así pasaron parte de la tarde los dos, en el jardín, Nova se había encargado de prepararles algo para almorzar, Cloud y Rin Rin se encargaron de llevarles todo, los tres se mantenían cerca de los dos pelinaranjas por si llegasen a necesitar algo pero manteniendo la distancia.

-El Amo Kurosaki ha cambiado demasiado ¿No creen? – comentaba Rin Rin mientras los veía

-Y todo fue gracias a Orihime-san – decía Cloud mientras miraba a la mencionada

-Es un cambio grande – prosiguió Nova mirándolos

-Tienes razón – comentaba Cloud – pero me alegro que así haya sido

-Igual a mí – decía Rin Rin mientras Nova asentía

Los tres se mantenían conversando entre ellos, mientras que por otro lado, Orihime no dejaba de probar los platillos que Nova había preparado.

-¡Esto está delicioso! – Exclamaba Orihime emocionada por el pastelillo que se estaba comiendo no sin antes voltear a ver al pelinaranja - ¿no piensas comer Ichigo?

-Así estoy…bien – mirándola pero se le quedó mirando fijo al notar que ella tenía algo de crema en la cara

-¿Pasa algo? – al notar la intensa mirada sobre ella

-Nada – levantando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia ella – sólo que…tienes crema – Ichigo se la limpiaba, haciendo que Orihime se sonrojara por eso

-G-Gracias – decía apenada, mirando hacia el suelo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado…

En eso, unos ruidos se escuchaban del lado del frente del castillo, eran unos caballos relinchando, montados por un grupo de hombres.

-Es aquí Jefe – habló uno de los hombres

-Así que es aquí donde te escondes ¿eh? – Decía un tipo de cabellos celestes con una sonrisa sádica - ¡Búsquenla!

-¡Si! – exclamaron los hombres que lo acompañaban

Días atrás, Grimmjow al enterarse de que aquella mujer que se le había escapado estaba cerca de un castillo cercano a donde habían luchado Ikkaku y sus hombres con aquel ser que habían descrito, mandó a averiguar si la chica Adjuchas estaba ahí, uno de sus hombres se encargó de hacerlo y de confirmárselo.

Cuando lo supo, esperó unos días para emprender la búsqueda de Orihime, no permitiría dejar ir a una chica como ella y menos con sus habilidades, así que decidido fue en su búsqueda.

Los residentes del castillo escucharon los sonidos, Nova fue a ver qué podría ser el causante de ello, así que cuidadosamente se encaminó hacia el lado frontal del castillo y vio a varios hombres montados en caballos pero uno de ellos resaltaba de los demás, un ser de larga cabellera celeste con una especie de armadura blanca y una cicatriz en el pecho.

Rápidamente, al notar esas características, se fue para alertar a los demás sobre esos hombres y el ser que al parecer lideraba al grupo.

Los dos pelinaranjas escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la entrada del castillo, rápidamente Ichigo se levantó mientras que Orihime permanecía sentada, volteando a ver a Nova, quien se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ichigo de forma seria, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien

-Amo Kurosaki… son unos hombres armados…- decía entrecortadamente ya que la respiración se le dificultaba por haber corrido – al parecer…liderados por un… tipo de cabello celeste largo y una…especie de armadura blanca

-¿Qué? – exclamaron sus compañeros

-¿Cabello…celeste? – repitió Orihime incrédula, sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo Nova

-Pero ¿Qué buscan aquí? – preguntó Cloud extrañado ya que nadie antes se había acercado al castillo ni siquiera para atacar al pelinaranja

-A mí – respondió Orihime con la cabeza gacha, Ichigo la volteó a ver algo molesto, ya ella le había contado acerca del tipo y de lo que quería de ella

-¿A usted? – Preguntó Rin Rin - a-acaso ellos son… - no terminó la oración ya que la deducción fue más rápida que ella

-…- Orihime se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos – sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo – levantándose – será mejor que yo… - decía ella comenzando a caminar pero una mano la detuvo, ella volteó a ver al dueño de la mano

-Espere – dijeron Cloud Y Rin Rin al mismo tiempo, tampoco ellos querían que partiera

-No lo hagas – habló Ichigo seriamente, suponía qué era lo que ella tenía pensado hacer – yo me encargo

-No, tu no puedes contra él, eres fuerte pero no has visto lo que es capaz de hacer – soltándose lentamente del agarre – no interfieras en esto – decía esas palabras duras pero lo hacía porque no quería que saliera lastimado

-No te dejaré ir – Ichigo la sujetó más fuerte y la miraba intensamente, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban determinación – yo me encargaré de ellos

-Por favor – tomándole la mano mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha – no lo hagas – levantando su mirada a él, la tenía cristalina – no quiero que te lastimen más

Otra vez iba zafándose del agarre, esta vez no le costó trabajo hacerlo ya que el mismo Ichigo la iba zafando poco a poco, cuando terminó el agarre, Orihime comenzó a caminar, manteniendo su mirada al suelo, ya resignada a regresar a lo mismo de siempre, pero ahora sabía que sería peor que antes, Ichigo la miraba caminar, alejándose cada vez más de él pero decidido, caminó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y para la sorpresa de ella, la abrazó.

Orihime abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no esperaba una reacción como esa de parte de él, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, en verdad que no quería irse de ese lugar, ya se había adaptado a él pero no tenía más opción, si quería que Ichigo y los demás estuvieran a salvo, tendría que irse con Grimmjow.

-Ichigo… - dijo llorando, mientras se aferraba a él

-Lo…siento – fue lo único que dijo el pelinaranja

Orihime no entendió a qué se refería, levantó su mirada y se clavó en la de él, Ichigo le expresaba confianza, ella se le quedó mirando hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, haciendo que todo se le desvaneciera y oscureciera a la vez. Ichigo la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Los tres sirvientes se preocuparon por la chica y se extrañaron por el actuar de su amo.

-A-Amo… - fue lo que dijo Nova ante el golpe que le dio a la chica

-Llévenla a adentro – ordenó Ichigo en tono autoritario en lo que se la entregaba a Nova – y cuídenla – mirándola entrecerrando sus ojos

-P-Pero Amo, ¿Qué piensa hacer? – cuestionó Rin Rin preocupada

-Iré a deshacerme de ellos – comenzando a caminar rumbo hasta donde se encontraba Grimmjow

Los tres lo miraban irse preocupados, era la primera vez que Ichigo se comportaba de esa manera pero no sabían cuales eran las habilidades que aquel ser, lo cual aumentaba la preocupación.

Ichigo caminaba lentamente dentro del castillo hasta donde estaban aquellos intrusos, mientras que Grimmjow caminaba por los alrededores, algunos de los hombres que andaban con él se adentraron al castillo para buscar mejor, Ikkaku, Hisagi y Omaeda se encontraban al lado de su jefe.

-Ya verá ese tipo cuando lo vea – decía Ikkaku molesto, aún recordaba el golpe que Ichigo le propinó – no le perdonaré que me haya humillado de esa manera – agitando con fuerza su espada de madera

-C-Cálmese jefe – le decía Omaeda nervioso – n-no es p-para tanto – Ikkaku lo fulminó con la mirada, razón por la cual el gordo, se mantuvo en silencio

-Tsk, ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – Habló Grimmjow quien empezaba a desesperarse – es sólo una mujer

-P-Por favor amo, n-no se d-desespere – Omaeda seguía nervioso, primeramente su superior y ahora su amo

-Talvez escapó otra vez –habló Hisagi tranquilo, no le importó que estuviera junto a Grimmjow, sólo que éste si se molestó por el comentario

-Si esa mujer escapó otra vez – tomándolo de la camisa – ¡están muertos! – tirándolo hacia un lado, Hisagi esta vez si se puso nervioso

En lo que ellos continuaban discutiendo, Ichigo se acercaba cada vez más, a tal punto de escuchar golpes y ataques desde adentro, los cuatro ahí afuera se giraron a ver qué causaba tal escándalo, Grimmjow no se preocupó por ello, sólo veía las cosas tranquilo ya que pensaba que no tendría complicaciones.

Cuando por fin Ichigo se mostró ante el resto, varios de los ahí presentes se le quedaron mirando extrañados pero luego se le fueron encima pero los apartó de inmediato, cuando Ikkaku lo vio, se le dibujó una sonrisa, tenía planeado desde un principio acabarlo por haberlo humillado aquella vez, así que comenzó a caminar rumbo a él.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar ¿eh? – Llevándose su espada sobre su hombro – pues déjame decirte que esta será – caminando más rápido - la última vez que nos veamos ya que vas a morir – corriendo hacia él

Ikkaku se fue con todas las ganas a matarlo, Ichigo sólo continuó caminando como si nada, en espera del ataque, cuando estuvo a pocos metros, nuevamente Ichigo lo mandó a volar, sólo que esta vez utilizó más fuerza para deshacerse de él de una buena vez.

Grimmjow miraba todo tranquilamente, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pudiera pasar a Ikkaku, más bien, cuando vio lo que Ichigo era capaz de hacer, sonrío, pensó que podría divertirse un poco antes de regresar.

-Bien, bien, veo que tienes fuerza – sonriendo – pero no vine hasta aquí por ti – cambiando su semblante a uno serio – quiero a la mujer, así que entrégamela – extendiendo la mano

Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Grimmjow vio que no hacía nada ni decía palabra alguna, pensó que no estaba dispuesto a entregársela como si nada.

El pelinaranja comenzó a caminar más rápido con dirección hacia él, dispuesto a acabar con todo.

Comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, era una gran pelea pero al parecer, Grimmjow tenía la ventaja, sus deseos de lucha eran superiores a los del pelinaranja.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En una de las torres del castillo, se encontraban los sirvientes junto con Orihime quien aún se mantenía dormida, los tres miraban desde una de las ventanas la lucha entre Ichigo y aquel ser, estaban preocupados por el pelinaranja, ya que miraban a Grimmjow y al parecer, sus habilidades eran superiores a las de su Amo, podían ver varias veces a Ichigo ser golpeado y lanzado lejos mientras que el otro contrincante no presentaba alguna señal de golpe.

Orihime se iba despertando poco a poco, adaptando sus ojos a la luz, mirando donde se encontraba ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era ser abrazada por Ichigo, ante ese recuerdo, recordó que Grimmjow estaba buscándola y que el pelinaranja se opuso ante la idea de que ella se fuera con él. Se levantó bruscamente en busca del chico.

-¡Ichigo! – Llamó en lo que se levantaba - ¿Dónde está? – pregunto angustiada por él

Los tres se miraron entre si, no podían dejarla ir ya que el chico se los había encargado pero no podían esconderle la verdad.

-E-Está…luchando – respondió Rin Rin mirando de lado

-¡¿Qué? – dijo ella algo incrédula, rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana a verificarlo y en efecto, se podía ver a Ichigo luchando con Grimmjow, siendo el pelinaranja golpeado -¡Ichigo! - dijo desesperada para irse corriendo

-¡Orihime-san! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, ella simplemente los ignoró

Le dolía verlo ser golpeado por culpa de ella, no podía dejar que lo siguieran lastimando por lo que se fue corriendo más rápido, si lo único que quería Grimmjow era a ella, se iría con él a cambio de que no lastimara más a Ichigo.

Bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, y luego se dirigió al campo de batalla, cuando salió del castillo pudo ver cómo Ichigo se le iba encima a Grimmjow pero este, lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, más bien aprovechó y le dio una patada a Ichigo que lo mandó a volar, estrellándose contra un árbol.

Orihime corrió hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo tirado, al verlo, pudo notar varias heridas en su cuerpo, por lo que podía ver, la batalla era algo intensa.

-¡Ichigo! – Exclamó al estar ya al lado del chico – I-Ichigo – lo movía para ver si estaba aún con vida, el pelinaranja poco a poco abría sus ojos, encontrándose con los de ella

-Ori…hime – llamó él, siendo la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre

-Ichigo – comenzando a llorar -¿estás…estás bien? – sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos

-¿Qué…Qué haces…aquí?

Los hombres de Grimmjow se habían despertado y/o recuperado después de haber sido atacados por Ichigo, cuando lo hicieron, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amo.

-¡Amo! – gritaron varios que venían corriendo y se posicionaron detrás de él

Grimmjow miraba la escena desde lo lejos, le repugnaba lo que veía, era patética para él por tanto, prefirió interrumpirla.

-Vaya, vaya – caminando hacia el par naranja – que escena tan conmovedora tenemos aquí – sonriendo – me dan asco – deteniendo su caminar

Orihime volteó a verlo, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos por Ichigo, cuando lo hizo, en su mirada se podía notar algo de miedo, tan sólo pensar en regresar con él, le asustaba mucho.

-Gri…Grimmjow – dijo ella al verlo, él sonrió con sólo notar el miedo en sus ojos

-Hasta que por fin apareces ¿eh? – Seguía sonriendo mientras la miraba pero luego posó su mirada en Ichigo – vamos levántate, que aún no termino contigo

El pelinaranja lo miró de mala gana, apenas si podía moverse pero estaba decidido a acabar con todo eso de una vez, no permitiría que Orihime se fuera con él, así que hizo el intento de levantarse pero Orihime se lo impidió.

-Por favor no sigas, ya no luches más, te lo suplico – derramando más lágrimas

Ichigo se le quedó mirando, la verdad que no le gustaba verla así pero era la única manera de evitar que se fuera de su lado.

-Vamos, qué esperas – decía Grimmjow algo impaciente

-¡Basta Grimmjow! – Gritó ella – es a mí a quien quieres, así que déjalo en paz, m-me iré contigo – bajando la cabeza – si es lo que quieres pero no le hagas más daño por…favor – no pudo contenerse así que comenzó a llorar

Grimmjow la miraba algo indiferente, después de todo tenía razón, lo único que quería era a ella, llevarla de regreso a Kusajishi.

-Tsk, que molesta eres – volteando de lado la mirada – está bien, andando mujer – comenzando a caminar

Sin otra opción, Orihime miró una vez más a Ichigo, seguía llorando, al parecer, regresaría a la vida de antes aunque no lo quisiera pero era lo mejor tanto por Ichigo como por los sirvientes, con cuidado, lo acostaba en el suelo, tratando de que no le causara más dolor las heridas, Ichigo se sentía débil por esa pelea por lo que no podía moverse mucho, levantó la mano y tocó la mejilla de la chica.

-No te…vayas – pedía Ichigo mientras le limpiaba unas lágrimas – por…favor

-L-Lo siento p-pero no puedo q-quedarme…aquí – tocando su máscara o donde debía estar su mejilla para luego comenzar a levantarse – adiós – dijo ella comenzando a caminar con más lágrimas

En eso, los tres sirvientes llegaban corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo herido, el cual intentaba ponerse en pie pero no lo lograba, Nova le ayudó a sentarse.

-Amo, ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó él preocupado

-¡Amo! – exclamó Rin Rin al verlo en ese estado

-Ori…hime – intentando levantarse e ignorando a los muchachos que tenía en frente, sólo se limitaba a ver a la pelinaranja irse, guiada por Grimmjow

Se sentía inútil por no haber hecho algo más para evitar que esa chica se fuera con él pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Cloud – habló seriamente

-¿S-Si Amo?

-Necesito que… cures mis… heridas rápido – decía con dificultad por las heridas

-A la orden Amo

-Disculpe Amo – preguntaba Rin Rin curiosa por saber si iba a hacer algo con respecto a Orihime - ¿piensa hacer algo?

-Si…voy a rescatarla – respondió completamente decidido

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el capítulo...¿Qué tal? <em>

_Como les dije anteriormente, está más Ichihime que el pasado, la verdad, me gustó como quedó ya que no lo tenía planeado así pero bueno...al final el resultado es lo que cuenta._

_Agradezco profundamente todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, los cuales me animan demasiado y me inspiran para seguirle, gracias por todos los recordatorios, consejos, por la paciencia también, lo aprecio mucho ^^._

_Como verán, la cosa siento que va algo rápido entre ellos pero es porque el fic lo tengo pensado corto, así las ideas no se me escapan como con los otros fics, lamento si esperaban más..._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, espero cualquier tipo de comentario._

_Hasta la próxima y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes..._


	5. Confrontación

_Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>** Confrontación **

Ante la orden de su amo, entre Nova y Cloud llevaron a Ichigo al castillo, mientras que Rin Rin fue en busca del maletín del doctor, llegando a la sala, lo depositaron en uno de los sillones y cuando la chica ya estaba de regreso, Cloud comenzó con su trabajo.

Afortunadamente las heridas no eran graves, unas cortadas pero muchos golpes, nada que el pelinaranja no pudiera soportar, había estado en peor estado antes y aún así, nada de eso lo detuvo y no lo haría ahora mucho menos.

El proceso de curación se llevó menos tiempo del previsto ya que esta vez, los tres sirvientes estaban ayudando en la causa, conocían la necesidad de su amo en ir en la búsqueda de la pelinaranja y sabían que se desesperaría si se tardaban, además que ellos también querían hacer algo por ella.

Una vez todo que todo terminó, Ichigo se levantó para ponerse en marcha en su rescate, se encontraba molesto pero eso no le había hecho perder la cordura, se detuvo un momento para poder pensar las cosas tranquilamente cerrando los ojos, ya que si se ponía a pensar, no tenía idea de donde ir pero rápidamente recordó la conversación con Orihime, le había dicho que ella pertenecía al pueblo de Kusajishi, un pueblo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él. Sin más que pensar, los abrió y su mirada se podía notar determinación y confianza, de modo tal que comenzó a dar órdenes.

-Rin Rin – habló en tono serio

-¿S-Si Amo? – la chica estaba nerviosa por el tono, era algo fuerte

-Tráeme a Tensa Zangetsu

-A-Acaso… ¿piensa utilizarla? – preguntó dudosa ya que una vez, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Ichigo usarla, tenía un poder increíble pero a la vez, ese poder era demasiado para el chico, le costaba trabajo manejarla como se debía

-Si – Ichigo la volteó a ver seriamente, por la pregunta de ella, podía deducir que estaba pensando que él bromeaba

-Será mejor que te des prisa Rin Rin – Cloud quien estaba al lado de la chica se lo dijo en voz baja para evitar que su amo se comenzara a enojar

-E-En seguida Amo – rápidamente se fue en busca del arma que estaba pidiendo Ichigo

Luego de unos minutos la chica regresaba con el arma envuelta en una tela algo sucia, al parecer no se usaba por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Rin Rin? – regañaba Cloud algo impaciente por el posible temperamento que se podría estar manejando Ichigo en ese momento

-No estaba donde la coloqué la vez pasada – se defendía la chica molesta por el reclamo, caminando en dirección a Ichigo – a-aquí tiene Amo – extendiéndosela

Ichigo la tomó sin decir palabra alguna, la desenvolvió dejando a la vista su vieja espada negra; Tensa Zangetsu, la cual no utilizó en mucho pero mucho tiempo. Al ver que se encontraba en buen estado, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta, dejando atrás a sus sirvientes.

-A-Amo Kurosaki, espere – llamó Cloud, ante el llamado, Ichigo volteó a verlo seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?

-B-Bueno e-es que nosotros… - decía el doctor nervioso por el tono en que Ichigo hablaba

-Díselo de una vez – Rin Rin le deba un codazo para que hablara pero más bien, le terminó de sacar el aire

-Queremos ir con usted – habló Nova en lugar de su amigo, Ichigo sólo entrecerró sus ojos ante esas palabras, no porque le molestaran, sino más bien tenía curiosidad – también queremos que Orihime-san regrese, por ello no podemos quedarnos aquí y dejarle todo a usted, queremos ayudar en esto aunque no seamos de mucha ayuda

-_Así se dice Nova_ – decía Rin Rn en su mente – es verdad Amo, queremos ayudarle y que ella regrese – colocándose al lado de su compañero

-Por eso, no lo dejaremos solo esta vez – Cloud imitaba a Rin Rin después de que se recuperó del golpe, los tres estaban nerviosos, en espera de una respuesta por parte de Ichigo, en cambio, el pelinaranja comenzó a caminar

-A-Amo Kuro… - decía la chica pero fue interrumpida por él

-Andando – ordenó el pelinaranja

-¡Si! – exclamaron los tres en lo que salían corriendo detrás de Ichigo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otra parte, Grimmjow y sus hombres habían llegado a Kusajishi, él se encontraba algo aburrido en una sala grande, ya que estaba esperando a que todos los preparativos estuviesen listos para dar comienzo a aquella ceremonia en la que Orihime pasaría a ser su esposa.

-No sé por qué le hice caso, pude haberme divertido un poco más – recostado en una de sus manos viendo hacia fuera mientras recordaba su pelea con el pelinaranja – Tsk, que aburrido es esto

En eso, uno de sus hombres llegaba a interrumpir sus pensamientos de lucha para darle el anuncio.

-D-Disculpe Amo – habló Nakeem abriendo un poco la puerta para luego asomar un poco su cabeza ya que estaba nervioso por alguna reacción de Grimmjow

-¿Qué quieres? – volteando a ver al hombre de mala gana

-D-Disculpe q-que lo m-moleste, e-es sólo q-que… - más nervioso no podía estar, ese hombre realmente intimidaba a cualquiera

-Habla de una vez – el jefe comenzaba a impacientarse

-Que los preparativos están listos – el subordinado se armó de valor para hablar, sólo que lo hizo algo gritado, ante esas palabras Grimmjow sonrió

-Bien, bien, ahora sí serás mi esposa… mujer – sonriendo mientras se levantaba – que preparen a la mujer, en media hora comenzaremos con todo – saliendo de aquella habitación

-¡Si señor! – respondió el subordinado

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En una de las habitaciones de la casa que ocupaba Grimmjow, se encontraba Orihime, aún seguía llorando pero esta vez lo hacía de una forma como resignada, su peor pesadilla – después de la muerte de sus padres – se hacía realidad: llegar a ser la esposa de Grimmjow.

Se encontraba en el piso sentada, recostada a la cama, mirando a un punto fijo, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, quería olvidarse de aquella realidad que la estaba perturbando pero no lo lograba ya que aún se escuchaban personas ir de un lado a otro, gritando o dando órdenes, sabía que todo eso era para la ceremonia que iba a realizarse esa misma tarde.

Una lágrima más bajó por su mejilla al momento de cerrar los ojos, recordaba el por qué lo había hecho: por salvar a Ichigo y a los demás muchachos, no quería que fueran lastimados por su culpa, no tenían por qué estarlo, a pesar de todo, les había tomado afecto a aquel grupo de personas pero en especial a Ichigo, por haberla rescatado aquella vez, ayudado pero sobre todo, confiado en ella.

Recordó los momentos en los que permaneció en el castillo, las conversaciones que mantuvo con los sirvientes, las constantes peleas que se tenían Cloud y Rin Rin y Nova en silencio, también recordó cuando Ichigo le contó de su familia, la primera vez que era sincero con alguien lo había sido con ella, cuando le pidió que se quedara con él ya que no quería seguir solo, la vez con las mariposas…, fueron hermosos recuerdos para ella.

Con ese pensamiento, abrió los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se le formó pero se desvaneció al momento de que tocaron la puerta dando paso al mismo hombre que estuvo con Grimmjow.

-El Amo Grimmjow pidió que estuvieras lista – habló Nakeem quien era seguido por un par de mujeres que traían varias cosas para ayudarle - ya que en media hora dará comienzo la ceremonia

Orihime volteó a verlo resignada para luego apartar su mirada, las mujeres entraron a la habitación, el hombre se retiró para que las mujeres pudieran hacer su trabajo.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de usted señorita – una de las mujeres le decía de forma suave y tranquila mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse

Orihime no las miró, ignoró la ayuda que le ofrecían, se levantó por ella misma, las mujeres se quedaron extrañadas por tal reacción, ella sólo esperó a que comenzaran a ayudarle con la ropa y con lo demás.

Durante esos minutos, no dijo palabra alguna, se mantuvo muy en sus pensamientos, ignoró cualquier orden o comentario que le decían las mujeres, no se sentía con ánimos de nada, sabía que estaba siendo algo grosera e injusta con ellas ya que sólo seguían órdenes de Grimmjow pero el momento no era el indicado para ponerse a hacer nuevos amigos.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Los minutos pasaron, todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia en la que Orihime llegaría a ser la esposa de Grimmjow, varias personas se encontraban en un enorme salón decorado para la ocasión.

El novio se encontraba nuevamente en la sala, esperando a que le avisaran que Orihime ya estaba lista, aburrido como en un principio esperó hasta que el mismo sirviente llegó con el anuncio.

-A-Amo, Orihime-san ya está lista – anunció el hombre un poco más calmado que antes

-Ya era hora – impaciente, en lo que se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia el lugar

Con un paso rápido, llegó a tal lugar, todo listo, ya los que tenían que estar presentes lo estaban, así que se encaminó hasta donde estaba el hombre que se encargaría de lo demás.

Orihime caminaba lentamente, quería tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar, era seguida por las mismas mujeres que le habían ayudado a vestirse, llevaba puesto un vestido color champagne y el cabello peinado con unos adornos, se vería muy hermosa si al menos tuviera alguna expresión en el rostro pero no tenía ninguna, más bien parecía un maniquí, miraba al suelo algo perdida.

De vez e cuando se detenía unos momentos pero las mujeres la hacían caminar nuevamente, su tarea era ayudar a Orihime en todo y llevarla hasta donde estaba Grimmjow.

Minutos más tarde, por fin habían llegado al salón donde se ejecutaría la ceremonia, las personas miraban a la chica llegar, Grimmjow no fue la excepción, al verla, se le dibujó una sonrisa ya que por fin lograría su cometido después de mucho tiempo.

Él se encontraba al fondo del lugar, no llevaba traje de novio, sólo su armadura blanca, miraba a Orihime acercarse, podía apreciar en el rostro de ella tristeza y la mirada perdida pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Orihime daba sus últimos pasos, cada vez estaba más cerca de aquel demonio y estaba más cerca de que su pesadilla se realizara, se sentía destrozada por dentro pero no podía demostrarlo, sabía que a Grimmjow eso le daría gusto y no podía dárselo.

Levantó su mirada, se veía ahora más seria que antes, cosa que hizo que a Grimmjow se le borrara la sonrisa, cuando ya estuvo al lado del hombre, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, mantuvo su mirada al frente, aún seria, con esa mirada logró poner nervioso al hombre que se encargaría de unirlos para siempre.

-B-Bien – habló aquel hombre – vamos a comenzar con… - decía el hombre pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido proveniente de afuera

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

-Será mejor que no se metan con nosotros sino quieren salir heridos – decía Rin Rin después de haber golpeado en la cabeza a uno de los subordinados de Grimmjow con una sartén

-Así se hace Rin Rin – animaba Cloud quien luchaba contra otro, sólo que él luchaba con una espada que tomó de las armas que habían en el castillo

Por otro lado, Nova demostraba sus habilidades con las artes marciales, con una serie de golpes y patadas dejaba a más de uno inconciente en el piso, Ichigo se abría paso en lo que sus ayudantes acababan con los hombres de Grimmjow, aunque varios de ellos se le venían encima para atacarlo, él simplemente los mandaba a volar con un fuerte golpe.

El pelinaranja continuó con su recorrido y búsqueda, mientras más avanzaba, se iba acercando hasta donde estaba Orihime, ya que en el camino cada vez más aparecían hombres en cierta dirección dispuestos a atacarlo, después de varios altercados, llegó frente a una enorme puerta que era custodiada por unos cuantos hombres que ahora, yacían tirados en el suelo inconcientes.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

-Ahora ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? – habló Grimmjow molesto por la interrupción, Orihime giró su mirada a ver qué pasaba

En ese mismo instante, la puerta salió volando, dando lugar a una figura conocida por la chica, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían, se quedó en shock cuando vio a Ichigo ahí, en el marco de la puerta, con su mirada brillante, no podía creer que él estuviere ahí, en el momento preciso.

Ichigo miraba directamente hasta donde estaban Grimmjow y Orihime, se molestó aún más al ver que ella estaba a punto de casarse, sabía que no lo hacía por voluntad propia sino más bien obligada a ello, no perdonaría a ese maldito de Grimmjow.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, sin apartar su mirada de su contrincante, estaba dispuesto a acabarlo, por esa razón había pedido a Tensa Zangetsu, Grimmjow lo miraba acercarse, podía percibir en él las ansias por pelear, le pareció buena idea acabar con lo que había iniciado anteriormente.

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó desafiante Grimmjow, Ichigo no respondió como era de esperarse, más bien, se le fue encima para iniciar de una buena vez la pelea que había quedado a medias

Debido a su fuerza y velocidad, destruyó la pared, por suerte, no había habitación o personas al otro lado, fueron a dar al jardín de la casa, un espacio enorme, justo para una batalla.

-¡Ichigo! – gritó Orihime preocupada ya que sabía que esta vez sería una batalla a muerte

Con la envestida, Ichigo mandó a Grimmjow lejos, estrellándose con un árbol mientras que el pelinaranja permanecía de pie lejos de donde yacía el peliceleste.

Grimmjow se incorporó como si nada hubiera pasado, miraba con molestia y de manera desafiante al chico, pero estaba ansioso por acabar de nuevo con él, salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el pelinaranja pero Ichigo logró esquivarlo fácilmente.

Orihime se acercó al hueco que Ichigo había hecho en la pared para poder ver si estaba bien, se quedó ahí mirando todo, no podía hacer nada esta vez, sabía que eso no acabaría si uno de los dos no estaba muerto.

-Ichigo – dijo en voz baja llevando sus manos a su pecho, pidiendo que estuviera bien

La pelea se hacia cada vez más intensa, cada uno atacaba al otro con todas sus fuerzas, Grimmjow se le aventaba a Ichigo dispuesto a desgarrarlo ya que contaba con uñas largas y afiladas pero Ichigo logró esquivarlo una vez más.

-¿Piensas seguir esquivando mis ataques? – Decía con burla - ¡así nunca me vencerás! – yéndosele encima una vez más al momento de sacar su espada

Ichigo lo miraba acercarse pero no esperó a que llegara donde estaba, con una velocidad aún mayor desapareció de ahí, Grimmjow se sorprendió por ello, detuvo su ataque para buscarlo ya que no estaba pero en lo que lo buscaba, recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo mandó a volar más lejos de lo que volaba usualmente.

El pelinaranja demostraba unas habilidades increíbles en la batalla, no se comparaban a las de un tiempo atrás, su velocidad era superior a la de Grimmjow y su fuerza había aumentado mucho, motivo por la cual, se podía notar confianza en si mismo, esta vez tenía una razón por la cual luchar: Orihime.

Nova, Cloud y Rin Rin se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba el desastre, sabían que su Amo estuvo ahí y no se equivocaron al ver a la pelinaranja dándoles la espalda ya que miraba con preocupación la batalla que se estaba librando frente a ella.

-Orihime-san – llamaron Cloud y Rin Rin acercándose al verla ahí en pie, ella volteó a ver quienes la llamaba con la mirada algo cristalina

-Chicos – mirándolos llegar a su lado

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Nova al verla en ese estado

-Si – volteando a ver hacia el campo de batalla

Ambos continuaban con su batalla, el lugar estaba ya completamente destruido, nada de lo que había minutos antes se podía apreciar, ahora lo que se apreciaba era árboles destrozados, huecos en el suelo, nubes de polvo y se escuchaba el sonido de las espadas al hacer un contacto fuerte la una con la otra.

Mientras continuaban luchando, Grimmjow era lanzado por Ichigo al suelo pero logró evitar un golpe de mayor impacto al caer de rodillas, en eso, Ichigo se le acercaba lentamente.

El peliceleste fingía que había sido un golpe fuerte por lo que se mantenía aún arrodillado, cuando Ichigo estuvo ya en frente de él, Grimmjow tomó un poco de tierra y se lo lanzó a los ojos, Ichigo no contaba con eso, lo cual hizo que bajara la guardia y fue como Grimmjow aprovechó esa distracción para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciendo que se estrellara con una parte de la casa, cerca de donde estaban Orihime y los demás.

-¡Ichigo! – gritó ella al verlo estrellarse

Ante eso, la pelinaranja salió corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba, los demás no se quedaron atrás y la siguieron, ya cuando estuvo al lado de Ichigo, pudo ver que tenía varias cortadas y golpes, se arrodilló y trató de ayudarlo a sentarse.

-¡Amo Kurosaki! – gritó el trío al mismo tiempo en lo que se acercaban

-Maldición – decía Ichigo en lo que lograba sentarse - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Orihime? – preguntó algo molesto, ya que temía que ella pudiera salir lastimada durante la batalla

Orihime se tensó ante el tono que él utilizó, era la primera vez que le hablaba así, eso hizo que se sintiera un poco mal.

-Amo Kurosaki – llamó Cloud una vez que llegaron donde estaba él - ¿s-se encuentra bien?

-¡Aléjense de aquí y llévense a Orihime rápido! – habló lo más autoritario que pudo o había sido, mientras se levantaba, realmente se preocupaba tanto por el bienestar de la pelinaranja como el de ellos

-P-Pero Amo…- trataba de decir Rin Rin pero Ichigo no la dejó

-¡¿Qué esperan? – habló más fuerte que antes

Los ahí presentes estaban preocupados por él, no querían dejarlo solo en la batalla.

-Estamos con usted en esto Amo, no lo dejaremos solo – decía Nova decidido a ayudarlo

-Ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra él – mirándolos seriamente, sabía que los tres pensaban igual

-Pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas – apoyaba Rin Rin decidida también

-Sólo me estorbarán, váyanse de aquí – comenzando a caminar

-P-Pero Ichigo…- trataba de decir Orihime pero no pudo seguir

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – volvió a ordenar Ichigo sólo que esta vez les dio una mirada seria y con furia en ella

Ante esa mirada, los cuatro se quedaron asustados, nunca antes los había mirado de esa forma tan furiosa pero sabían que tenía razón, que al final de cuentas, no podrían ayudar en la batalla, que sólo estorbarían como dijo él, así que sin más que decir, Nova ayudó a Orihime a levantarse para retirarse de ahí, dejándolo a él con la lucha.

-Vámonos Orihime-san – ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara, ella accedió de forma inmediata, no tenía sentido seguir intentando hablar con él, con la cabeza gacha, tomó la mano de Nova, se levanto y en grupo se fueron de ahí

En lo que caminaban, Ichigo los volteó a ver, sabía muy bien que había sido demasiado duro con ellos pero era por su propio bienestar, no querían entender que lo hacía por ellos motivo por el cual no tuvo más opción que hacerlo a como lo hizo, al ver que ya se alejaban lo suficiente, volteó su mirada a Grimmjow quien lo esperaba ya en pie y quien miraba toda la escena desde lejos, con asco y con burla a la vez, sin pensarlo, tomó a Tensa Zangetsu y se le fue encima una vez más.

Orihime volteó su mirada al chico, realmente estaba preocupada por él y sólo podía pedir a los cielos que no pasara nada malo.

-Ichigo – susurró al verlo irse a la batalla

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo luchaba con todas sus fueras desde un principio, razón por la cual, se iba agotando poco a poco, sus habilidades, fuerza y velocidad habían disminuido considerablemente, en cambio Grimmjow aún mantenía su fuerza y velocidad.

Desde un comienzo se dispuso a medir a Ichigo, quería saber de qué era capaz ya que su apariencia da a entender una cosa pero a veces puede resultar otra, motivo por el cual, no quiso utilizar toda su fuerza, además de que contaba con una ayuda extra.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – preguntaba Grimmjow con burla en lo que se levantaba después de que Ichigo le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó lejos

En cambio, el pelinaranja ya comenzaba a sentir en cansancio, su respiración era acelerada, sabía que si quería terminar todo de una vez, tendría que luchar con más ganas, sin pensarlo dos veces, respiró hondo y se le fue con todo a Grimmjow.

Así continuó todo, ambos peleaban, Ichigo con lo que tenía, Grimmjow lo seguía probando pero llegó el punto en el que a Ichigo se le había acabado casi toda su fuerza, Grimmjow notó eso y se molestó.

-Tsk, y yo que pensé que serías un buen oponente pero veo que me equivoqué – mirando a Ichigo de manera superior, quien se encontraba de rodillas, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire y sus fuerzas – me decepcionas

-Cá…llate

Ichigo lo miraba molesto, trataba de ponerse en pie pero estaba muy agotado, al parecer no tendría más opción que utilizar esa técnica, así que sin más, se levantó a duras penas, tomó su espada y decidido la levantó dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Qué mierda piensas hacer? – Grimmjow seguía mirándolo de forma superior – hagas lo que hagas, no tendrás oportunidad contra mí – sonriendo con burla

Ichigo cerró sus ojos, estaba concentrando una especie de aura roja a su alrededor, Grimmjow percibió ese extraño poder que emanaba de él, simplemente continuó mirándolo en espera de que hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacer, Ichigo abrió sus ojos lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada a su oponente y por fin habló.

-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshou – movió su espada de manera transversal, dejando ver una especie de luz negra rodeada por una roja que se dirigía a Grimmjow a toda velocidad, el peliceleste abrió sus ojos al ver que se dirigía a él pero sonrío de lado, confiado

-Te dije que nada de lo que hagas funcionará – poniendo su mano en frente para recibir el impacto, cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir un enorme poder, ya que hizo que comenzara a retroceder a pesar de que lo estaba deteniendo – maldición – decía en el momento en que retrocedía aún más a tal punto de que tuvo que ayudarse con su otra mano pero eso no logró que continuara retrocediendo - ¡TU NO ME VENCERÁS! – exclamó a todo pulmón al momento en que trataba de avanzar pero el ataque fue mayor que él

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Esa misma luz negra rodeada por la roja ahora había aumentado por lo que se podía ver desde lejos, y no pasó desapercibida por el cuarteto que ya se encontraba a algunos metros del campo de batalla, todos voltearon a verla pero de quien llamó más la atención fue del trío quienes conocían esa misma luz.

-Esa luz… - decía Nova sorprendido

-No puede ser – prosiguió Cloud preocupado

-¡AMO! – gritó Rin Rin

Las exclamaciones de ellos tres llamó la atención de Orihime, quien no estaba enterada de qué podría ser pero que al igual que ellos, estaba muy preocupada por el pelinaranja ya que esa luz provenía de donde se encontraban los dos luchando.

-¿Qué…Qué es esa luz? – preguntó Orihime curiosa, no quería ser la única en no saber

-Es la técnica del Amo Kurosaki – respondió Cloud aún sin quitarle la mirada a la luz que se iba desvaneciendo lentamente

-¿Y es…peligrosa? – la curiosidad no podía con ella

-No, es sólo que…que es muy poderosa pero requiere de mucho poder del Amo Kurosaki – decía Rin Rin mirando hacia el suelo preocupada

-A estas alturas no debe de tener muchas fuerzas – Nova continuaba mirando lo que quedaba de la luz

-Eso quiere decir que está en desventaja si no logró vencer a Grimmjow ¿Cierto? – Orihime temía por la respuesta

-Completamente – respondió Cloud bajando su cabeza

-No, no puede ser – dijo Orihime quien comenzó a correr en dirección donde se encontraba Ichigo luchando

-Orihime-san/Espere – gritaron los tres por ella cuando la vieron irse de regreso

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo cayó de rodillas, el poder que esa técnica consumía era demasiado, añadiendo la lucha que tuvo con él antes de utilizarla, prácticamente se había quedado sin fuerzas para continuar, esperaba que ya todo hubiera acabado.

La nube de polvo se iba disipando poco a poco pero a la vez dejaba ver una figura que se levantaba con dificultad, al parecer, la técnica había sido poderosa pero no lo suficiente como para acabarlo definitivamente.

Grimmjow se acercaba poco a poco, saliendo de una vez de lo que quedaba de la nube, la cual desapareció en segundos, ahora se podía apreciar a Grimmjow con parte de su armadura destrozada, sangre saliendo de su frente y de un costado de su torso.

Ichigo no podía luchar más, no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias por más que tuviera la determinación y las ganas de hacerlo, seguía respirando con mucha dificultad pero de todas formas no se iba a dar por vencido, lucharía hasta la muerte si era necesario, trataba de conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, afortunadamente su fuerza de voluntad era mayor y gracias a ella, consiguió ponerse en pie.

-Veo que esa técnica te dejó hecho mierda – sonrío un poco al ver el estado en el que estaba – pero por culpa de eso, ya no será divertido seguir luShinjio contigo – dándose la vuelta ya que no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con él en ese estado

-¿A…dónde vas? – preguntó Ichigo molesto

-No eres rival para mí – volteando a verlo de forma seria – sería una pérdida de tiempo seguir luchando contigo, así que mejor dejaré que ellos te eliminen – sonriendo

-¿Ellos? – repitió Ichigo aún molesto pero pensando en quienes se refería

Grimmjow silbó, un silencio reinó en el lugar por unos instantes para luego escuchar unos pasos lentos acercarse, Ichigo miró por todos lados para ver a quién le pertenecían esos pasos pero al posicionar su mirada en cierto punto, donde comenzaba el bosque pudo ver varias figuras acercarse, reconocía a esas figuras ya que hacía mucho tiempo tuvo varios encuentros con ellos.

-Ho…Hollows – dijo él al ver a las criaturas de máscara blanca que una vez atacó Karakura y que por culpa de ellos, mucha gente lo culpó de las muertes en el pueblo, así llamó él a esos monstruos desde pequeño, por el hueco que tenían en el torso

-Ellos se encargarán de enviarte al otro mundo – Grimmjow se recostaba a un árbol para poder ver la pelea entre ellos y ver cómo Ichigo se las arreglaría para luchar si no poseía fuerzas

Uno de esos Hollows emitió una especie de grito, para luego comenzar a correr y poder atacar a Ichigo, quien sólo lo venía venir.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Los cuatro se detuvieron al momento de escuchar aquel grito emitido por el Hollow, era uno fuerte y que daba miedo con tan sólo escucharlo, no querían saber a quién le pertenecía.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Rin Rin asustada quien se mantenía al lado de Orihime

-No lo sé pero debemos darnos prisa – dijo la pelinanaja corriendo

-Si – dijeron Cloud y Nova comenzando a seguirla

-Oigan, espérenme – pidió Rin Rin quien era dejada atrás

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo intentaba luchar con los Hollows quienes se le fueron encima en grupo, lograba esquivar varios de los ataques pero otros no, los cuales lo mandaban lejos, estrellándose con árboles, mientras Grimmjow veía todo desde lo lejos, riendo.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó y tomó fuertemente a Tensa Zangetsu y se les fue encima también, no podía perder esa batalla y mucho menos con esos Hollows quienes fueron los autores del desprecio y soledad que sintió el pelinaranja de pequeño. Sentía odio y rencor hacia ellos, definitivamente tendría que eliminarlos a como diera lugar, tenían que pagar por lo que él pasó.

Decidido, levantó su espada y le propinó un fuerte golpe al Hollow que lideraba el ataque justo en su cabeza, atravesándosela, los demás Hollows se detuvieron al ver que su compañero, después de ese ataque comenzaba a desvanecerse, al parecer había una mejor forma de acabar con ellos ya que anteriormente, Ichigo había cortado y atravesado a esos monstruos pero se levantaban y/o regeneraban sus partes que fueron cortadas pero ahora que lo sabía, no perdería más el tiempo, aún tenía una batalla pendiente con Grimmjow.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Los cuatro seguían corriendo lo más rápido que podían, lograban ver el lugar de la batalla acercarse, cuando llegaron, pudieron ver que todo estaba destruido, nubes de polvo se levantaban con el viento, ya no quedaba nada de lo que había antes en ese lugar, a cambio de ello, sólo estaban Ichigo, los Hollow y Grimmjow.

Cuando el cuarteto llegó al lugar de la batalla, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, especialmente Cloud, Nova y Rin Rin al observar aquellos seres con los que estaba luchando Ichigo, eran los mismos que habían atacado Guillian tiempo atrás, causándoles el exilio pero aún más se sorprendieron al ver que Ichigo era sujetado por uno de ellos del cuello, su espada se encontraba en el suelo porque el pelinaranja ya no contaba con las fuerzas para luchar.

-¡AMO KUROSAKI! – gritaron los tres al verlo

-¡ICHIGO! – gritó Orihime asustada por verlo en aquella condición, cualquier cosa podría sucederle así

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de los Hollows y de Grimmjow, el peliceleste sonrío al ver de nuevo a Orihime pero esta vez con una expresión de miedo, varios de los Hollows caminaron hacia ellos con intenciones de atacar, inmediatamente los tres sirvientes se colocaron en posición de defensa, mientras que la pelinaranja continuaba mirando todo horrorizada, Grimmjow no dejó pasar la oportunidad para hacerla sentir peor.

-Así que volviste mujer – caminando en dirección a ella – lo hiciste en el momento indicado…para ver morir a tu amiguito – agrandando su sonrisa – será mejor que te despidas de él de una vez

-No lo hagas Grimmjow – pidió Orihime quien trataba de acercarse, Grimmjow la miraba con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción, quería ver más sufrimiento en ella, levantó su brazo para darle la señal al Hollow de que acabara con Ichigo

-¡MATALO! – ordenó él al ver lo que quería ver en ella

-¡NO! – gritó ella ante la orden

-¡AMO! – los sirvientes también se hicieron escuchar

El Hollow que lo sostenía, levantó su otro brazo, lo hizo hacia atrás para golpear con impulso y atravesarlo, cuando iba a hacerlo, un rayo blanco cruzó por el lugar, incrustándose en la cabeza de ese mismo Hollow, haciendo que se desvaneciera y que Ichigo terminara en el suelo.

Eso llamó completamente la atención de Grimmjow, por fin podría deshacerse de ese tipo pero ahora, al parecer se le uniría alguien más a la 'fiesta'.Orihime rápidamente logró identificar ese rayo, no era la primera vez que lo veía.

-No…No puede ser - dijo ella en lo que volteaba su mirada en dirección de donde salió ese rayo, poco a poco se iba haciendo presente la persona que lo lanzó, salvándole la vida a Ichigo quien trataba de hacer el intento por levantarse y volteando a ver a quien le había evitado la muerte.

Aquella persona salió a la luz, dejándose ver finalmente, seguido por alguien más.

-Creo que llegué en el momento justo – habló seriamente mirando a Grimmjow mientras que la otra persona se detenía a su lado

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí por ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_me dio mucho gusto que el anterior sí lo fue, sinceramente me gustó mucho cómo quedó así que no puedo pedir más._

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, ya sea por leer y/o por dejar reviews, los cuales me animan demasiado, gracias por los consejos, sugerencias y paciencia, lo aprecio monones._

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes..._


	6. Esperanza

_Hola a rodos, lamento por tardar en actualizar hoy pero más vale tarde que nunca, jejeje..._

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga, no sé cuales pero ahí sabrán talvez mejor que yo ^^._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Esperanza<strong>

Orihime no podía estar más agradecida de lo que ya estaba, conocía a ese par que acababan de llegar, viejos amigos de la infancia aunque pertenecieran a un clan diferente, sabía que habían llegado a ayudar.

-Ch…Chicos – dijo al verlos, aún algo sorprendida pero muy en el fondo feliz

-Escuchamos mucho ruido y un gran alboroto así que decidimos venir a ver qué era – comentaba el otro que acompañaba al que lanzó el rayo anteriormente - vinimos a ayudar

- Shinji, Uryuu - nombró Orihime ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Quién lo diría… que el causante de todo ese desastre era nada más y nada menos que Grimmjow – decía Uryuu mirando de manera despreciativa al mencionado

-Tsk, más cucarachas que aplastar, un Quincy y un Vizard – comentaba molesto Grimmjow, ya su victoria casi estaba en sus manos y ahora llegaba un par más a molestar

Rápidamente, Orihime después de verificar quien había llegado para ayudar, salió corriendo para ayudar a Ichigo, dejando a los sirvientes donde estaban.

-I…Ichigo – lo llamó ella para ver si cómo se encontraba - ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada

Ichigo no respondió, miraba al par que recién había llegado ¿en su ayuda?, al parecer Orihime los conocía, al menos no estaban en contra de él, al contrario, habían llegado a acabar a sus maneras con Grimmjow, al menos eso le ayudaría un poco a recobrar las fuerzas que había perdido antes, un poco de tiempo fuera no le venía para nada mal.

Uryuu y Shinji comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ellos, no pensaban quedarse ahí de pie sin hacer nada y sólo mirar la batalla, después de haber escuchado a uno de los hombres de aquel ser, luego de haber escapado de la mansión que ocupaba Grimmjow hacia el pueblo, que su Amo estaba luchando contra alguien más a tal punto de parecer una pelea a muerte, no lo dudaron dos veces y fueron a admirar la batalla que se libraba en el lugar mencionado.

Al parecer, aquel subordinado tenía razón, era una batalla a muerte, lo decían por la magnitud del desastre causado a su alrededor, sabían que Grimmjow era un demonio pero tan sólo él no sería el causante de todo aquella destrucción, así que voltearon a ver a aquel otro ser que estaba sentado y Orihime a su lado, tratando de ayudarlo, al ver que no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, ambos se miraron mutuamente sin cruzar palabra alguna pero sabían qué se querían decir tan sólo con la vista, decidieron tomar la segunda parte de la batalla.

-Será mejor que te encargues de él Orihime – habló Uryuu en tono serio

La pelinaranja los volteó a ver, ella sabía cuanto detestaban a Grimmjow, por todo lo que le había hecho a Kusajishi durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo dominado, así que no intentaría decir palabra alguna que se relacionara con no luchar contra él, era algo inútil de mencionar, miraba en ellos determinación y deseos de acabarlo de una vez, lo único que pudo hacer, fue encargarse de Ichigo por unos momentos.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás – continuaba diciéndole Shinji mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa como símbolo de confianza, ella asintió, esperaba que estuvieran bien

-Vámonos Ichigo – pidió ella en lo que trataba de levantarlo pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para que se apoyara

El pelinaranja se mantuvo en silencio, no quería que alguien más se encargara de eliminar a Grimmjow pero en su condición actual, no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, por ahora dejaría que ellos se encargaran un poco de la situación y en cuanto él hubiera recuperando parte de sus poderes, regresaría a la batalla.

Los sirvientes al notar que Orihime se alejaba de allí con Ichigo, salieron corriendo hacia ellos para ayudarles en lo que fuera.

Un poco más alejados de donde se encontraban, Orihime llevó a Ichigo cerca de lo que quedaba de un tronco y lo recostó el él para que pudiera ver la batalla que ellos librarían en instantes, colocándose a su lado, en eso, llegaban los tres a ver el estado de su Amo.

-¡Amo Kurosaki! – llamaron los tres al verlo que se encontraba bien

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Rin Rin preocupada

-Si – respondió secamente mientras miraba a aquel par en su lugar

-No te preocupes por ellos – Orihime mirando a sus amigos – estarán bien

Ichigo miraba a la chica, al parecer confiaba mucho en ellos, con eso, ya estaba un poco mejor, ahora se dedicaría a descansar por unos instantes y recobrar algo de sus fuerzas.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado, Grimmjow se mantenía en la misma posición que antes, relajado y mirando a Uryuu y a Shinji de manera superior, conocía sus habilidades y su fuerza, bien sabía que esos humanos no eran rivales para él mientras que los otros dos, lo miraban seriamente, sus intenciones eran acabar con el peliceleste cuanto antes, era ahora o nunca.

-No sé qué es lo que quieren pero será mejor acabar con ustedes de una vez – Grimmjow comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ellos

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? – Hablaba Uryuu con algo de burla hacia él – me sorprende tu falta de razonamiento

-Hemos venido a acabarte – aclaró Shinji sonriendo

Ante esas palabras aclaratorias, Grimmjow no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Acabar conmigo dices? Eso quiero verlo – yéndoseles encima

En ese mismo instante, Uryuu estiró su brazo izquierdo y una especie de luz comenzó a rodearlo hasta formar un arco de energía color celeste, tomando posición para poder atacar con todo lo que tenía, mientras que Shinji, tomaba su espada y la desenvainaba, tomando también posición de lucha.

Grimmjow iba decidido a atacarlos con uno de sus mejores ataques: Desgarrón, el cual consiste en crear enormes y afiladas barras de energía de color azul a partir de sus garras, arrasando todo a su paso mientras avanzaba, dejando varios caminos en el suelo.

Ambos contrincantes se separaron para 'confundir' a Grimmjow, esperando que se fuera a atacar a uno de ellos para que el otro pudiera atacarlo pero Grimmjow era muy astuto, antes de atacar a uno de ellos, se detuvo metros antes y lanzó su ataque hacia ambas direcciones, la velocidad con la que viajaba el ataque era sumamente rápida como para esquivarla fácilmente, si un humano corriente fuera atacado con ella, no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir pero afortunadamente, ellos no eran 'corrientes'.

El peliceleste desconocía por completo las habilidades de ellos dos, estaba lidiando con un Quincy y con Vizard, así que no tenía idea de lo qué podían lograr hacer.

En lo que el ataque se acercaba a ellos, ambos se detuvieron al mismo instante, llamando la atención de Grimmjow para luego desaparecer en cuestión de un segundo, haciendo que el ataque se estrellara contra varios árboles y piedras que se encontraban más allá de donde habían comenzado Ichigo y él, causando una gran nube de polvo por toda el área.

Segundos después, luego de haberse disipado en parte, se podían ver a los dos hombres en pie, como si nada, mirando a Grimmjow en espera del siguiente ataque, en cambio, el peliceleste apenas si podía diferenciar las dos sombras que se encontraban en lo que quedaba de la nube, al parecer, esa era una técnica que requería mucha energía, se podía ver en su rostro, algo de agotamiento pero eso no sería motivo para perder una batalla y menos con humanos.

-Así que… pudieron – jadeando – evitar mi ataque ¿eh? – sonriendo

-No nos subestimes Grimmjow, aún no has visto lo que podemos hacer – aclaró Shinji mostrándole una enorme sonrisa

Aprovechando la situación, Uryuu levantó su arco y lo posicionó en dirección a él, dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Licht Regen – pronunció y al instante, una serie de luz dispersada en forma de flechas fueron lanzadas hacia Grimmjow, el cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, tomándolo por sorpresa

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó nuevamente, envolviendo completamente al peliceleste, cada vez más la nube se agrandaba por la cantidad de flechas que aún continuaban cayéndole encima.

-Hey, déjame algo ¿quieres? – decía Shinji molesto ya que él también quería 'jugar' con Grimmjow

-No te preocupes, que aún pienso seguir jugando un rato más con ustedes – Grimmjow habló en lo que salía disparado hacia el rubio, con otro Desgarrón en su mano derecha, exclusivamente para él

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Shinji ya que lo había tomado desprovisto, escapando hacia atrás mientras que el ataque se estrellaba contra el suelo, Grimmjow quedó de rodillas mirando la escena sonriendo

El lugar era rodeado por puro polvo ahora, imposibilitando la visión de todos o al menos de los dos contrincantes ya que Grimmjow podía sentir la energía de ellos, lo cual en medio de ese desastre, le daba la ventaja para atacar en lo que se iba desvaneciendo la nube.

Primeramente se fue a atacar a Shinji, pateándolo en el estómago, mandándolo a volar lejos para estrellarse contra una enorme piedra, sin esperar a ver, se le fue ahora a Uryuu, golpeándolo por la espalda, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, el cual partió en dos.

Ahora era el peliceleste quien se burlaba de los dos al verlos ahí golpeados, levantándose con dificultad en lo que él reía al verlos.

-Esa no – habló Shinji tosiendo – me la esperaba

-Que forma tan cobarde de atacar – Uryuu se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio mirando molesto al peliceleste

-Son más resistentes de lo que pensé – dijo Grimmjow mirando mientras se ponían en pie

-Gracias por los créditos – se burlaba el rubio en lo que se ponía en pie – pero creo que es hora de ponernos serio ¿no crees?

En ese instante, Shinji cambió su expresión a una seria, mientras levantaba su espada, al parecer, listo para atacar.

-Colapsa…Sakanade – dijo seriamente el rubio

Al finalizar esas palabras, la espada de él comenzó a brillar para dar paso a una espada un tanto diferente a la original, la cual se transforma en el filo de una espada occidental, con cinco agujeros a lo largo de toda su longitud.

La hoja de Sakanade estaba unida a una guardia de forma rectangular, a su vez ensamblada a un anillo dentro del cual Shinji inserta su mano, una vez que terminó la transformación, el rubio estaba listo para 'jugar'.

-No sé qué mierda le hiciste a esa espada pero no creas que con eso me vencerás – ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo

-No te preocupes – tomando posición – no lo creó – yéndose a atacarlo – ¡ES UN HECHO!

Shinji se le fue con toda la fuerza que poseía, dispuesto a cortarlo de una buena vez pero Grimmjow, aunque hubiese tenido una primera ronda de lucha, sus habilidades no se estaban viendo muy afectadas, aún podía seguir luchando.

A pesar de las diferencias de 'razas', la pelea estaba muy reñida, ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer, Uryuu miraba todo desde lejos, en espera de algún momento en el que pudiera tomar el lugar del rubio.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Lejos del nuevo campo de batalla, aún se encontraban los pelinaranjas y los sirvientes, los cuales eran custodiados a distancia por los Hollows que estaba aún en el lugar por si Ichigo volvía a la batalla.

-Parece ser que no se piensan ir – habló Rin Rin asomándose por uno de los arbustos

-Pero por lo visto, sino los atacamos, ellos no nos atacarán – proseguía Cloud al lado de ella

-Será mejor no hacer algo que empeore las cosas – razonaba Nova al lado de su Amo

Orihime no podía negar que estaba preocupada por sus dos amigos, sabía muy bien que ellos eran muy fuertes pero dudaba de cuanto tiempo podrían mantenerse en batalla, su mirada estaba puesta en la dirección el la que se habían ido tiempo atrás, esa reacción llamó la atención del pelinaranja, suponía en qué podría estar pensando.

-¿Estás…bien? – preguntó Ichigo en lo que hacía el intento por sentarse

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Orihime ya que esa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos – S-Si, estoy bien – volteando su mirada hacia el nuevo campo de batalla, captando nuevamente la mirada de Ichigo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

La lucha se mantenía de par en par, cada uno mostraba su fuerza en ella pero por ello, Shinji ya comenzaba a notar el efecto de luchar con todo.

-¿Ya te cansaste? – se burlaba Grimmjow quien permanecía en pie en frente de él

-Para nada – jadeando de pie – esto apenas se pone bueno – haciendo a su espada dar vueltas por medio del anillo que poseía la espada

-Así se habla

Nuevamente Grimmjow se le fue encima, Shinji no quería aparentar el estar agotado, así que decidió usar la técnica de su espada.

En el momento en que Grimmjow quiso atacar, Shinji corrió hacia él para atacarlo sin hacer nada, simplemente esperó al ataque, Grimmjow pensaba atacarlo con su puño, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, al instante de asestar el golpe, Grimmjow notó que su oponente no estaba, buscó rápidamente con la mirada pero nada hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo mandó lejos, estaba algo sorprendido ya que en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima y no hallaba lógica de cómo pudo haber sucedido.

Shinji se encontraba donde se había quedado, dándole la espalda, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, dándole vueltas a su espada en espera de que él se levantara, segundos después, ya estaba de nuevo al ataque, Grimmjow esta vez estaba decidido a acabarlo, no permitiría que un simple humano se burle de él.

Otra vez, a pocos centímetros de distancia, Grimmjow pensaba atacarlo con su espada esta vez, por la espalda, cuando estuvo a punto de cortarlo, desapareció una vez más, de hecho, se encontraba detrás de él, en la misma posición, dándole vueltas a su espada sonriendo al ver los intentos fallidos del peliceleste por atacarlo.

Grimmjow comenzaba a molestarse cada vez más por eso, definitivamente se estaba burlando de él y de una forma un 'poco digna' según él, ya que el huir no era aceptable en una batalla y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Piensas seguir huyendo? – habló seriamente el peliceleste, muy molesto

-¿Huir? – Repitió el rubio - ¿Quién está huyendo? – sonriendo, al parecer su técnica si estaba funcionando

-Tú lo estás – respondió de mala manera, algo desesperado

-Claro que no – negando con su dedo – he estado aquí sin moverme

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – su vena en la frente comenzó a hacerse más notoria

-Lo que escuchaste, no me he movido de aquí, lo que pasa es que estás bajo el efecto de Sakanade, es una especie de distorsión de la realidad por así decirlo, atacas por la derecha pero en realidad lo haces por la izquierda, si lo haces por arriba, en realidad es por debajo, así de simple – moviendo su mano de un lado a otro

Ante ese juego sucio, Grimmjow comenzó a desesperarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba, lo que estaba haciendo Shinji era jugar con él después de todo pero al menos ya sabía como era el truco sucio que estaba utilizando el rubio, ahora tenía que ver cómo contrarrestar esa técnica.

Así continuaron 'jugando', mientras que Grimmjow intentaba descubrir como deshacerse de esa técnica, lo que notó fue que el rubio comenzaba a dar signos de agotamiento, la jugada de Shinji comenzaba a no funcionar como en un principio, mientras que el peliceleste aprovechaba cada movimiento.

Shinji ya no estaba en buenas condiciones de seguir con la batalla, a tal punto de que su espada volvió a su forma original, él yacía de rodillas en el suelo, con la respiración un tanto difícil, Grimmjow aprovecho y le propinó una buena patada que lo mandó lejos de él, cerca del Quincy, al parecer ya era su turno para hacerse lucir.

-Por lo que veo, es mi turno ¿cierto? – hablaba Uryuu en lo que caminaba unos pasos hacia delante, dejando a Shinji tirado en el suelo, un poco recostado

-¿Desesperado por hacer notar tus habilidades? – se burlaba el rubio, no dejaba su sarcasmo ni siquiera en una situación como esas

-Puede ser – se preparaba el Quincy listo para atacar

-Buena suerte – mostrándole el dedo pulgar

-Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto – decía Grimmjow en lo que veía venir a Uryuu

-No te preocupes, esto terminará pronto – tomando posición para atacar

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado, Ichigo aún permanecía recobrando sus poderes, aunque ya tuviera lo suficiente como para continuar, quiso esperar un poco más para cerciorarse de que contaba con lo suficiente para terminar todo.

Minutos más tarde, se podía ver nuevamente una nube de polvo elevarse por los cielos, ante ello, Orihime no dejaba de preocuparse cada vez más por su par de amigos, ya llevaban tiempo luchando, no sabía cómo se encontraban, si estaban bien y a salvo, Ichigo había notado todo ese tiempo la preocupación que mostraba ella de forma disimulada, él sabía muy bien que ella estaba impaciente por ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas por allá.

Lo pensó un poco y comenzó a levantarse, no quería verla preocuparse más por los suyos, así que decidió ir a tomar su lugar y acabar él mismo con todo.

-A-Amo – llamó Nova quien se mantenía a su lado

-Amo, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Cloud al verlo levantarse, las dos chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándolo

-Ya estoy bien – tomando su espada

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó ahora Orihime viendo que comenzaba a caminar

-Iré a terminar con todo esto, ustedes tres – entrecerrando los ojos en lo que miraba al trío - cuiden de Orihime

-¡Ichigo, espera! – gritó Orihime en lo que él salía a toda velocidad

Dicho esas palabras, salió velozmente en dirección hacia los Hollows, quienes se mantenían expectantes de cualquier tipo de ataque por parte de alguno de los custodiados.

Se le fueron todos en grupo a atacarlo pero logró esquivarlos sin ninguna dificultad, ahora que conocía la forma de cómo acabarlos, no la iba a dejarla pasar, cuando finalizó su pequeña lucha contra ellos, se fue directamente hacia donde estaban los amigos de Orihime y Grimmjow luchando, dispuesto a acabar con todo ahí mismo,

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de una ardua lucha, no habían conseguido acabar con el peliceleste, al parecer era mucho más fuerte y duro de matar a cómo habían imaginado, Uryuu había luchado con casi todo lo que tenía pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, Shinji quien se había recuperado luego de un descanso, mantenía la pelea contra Grimmjow en lo que Uryuu preparaba todo para la 'Técnica final'.

En lo que Shinji ganaba algo de tiempo para que el Quincy comenzara a hacer lo suyo, Uryuu comenzaba a formar una especie de espada hecha de energía para luego reaparecer su arco.

-No me gusta llegar a tal punto en el que tengo que utilizar la Seele Schneider – levantando su brazo en lo su arco se formaba – pero parece ser que no hay opción – decía para sí mismo

Una vez preparado ambos instrumentos, apuntó a Grimmjow, el cual se mantenía en pie en lo que miraba a Shinji tratando de recobrar fuerzas, una vez en la mira, disparó pero Grimmjow se dio cuenta antes y lo esquivó fácilmente, sólo se movió hacia uno de sus costados, haciendo que la Seele Schneider fuera a caer lejos.

Grimmjow rió ante ese intento inútil por acabarlo, al parecer la puntería ya le comenzaba a fallar, Uryuu se mostró molesto por la mueca que le hizo el peliceleste, rápidamente el Quincy cambió de lugar, yéndose hacia la izquierda y apuntó una vez más, con el mismo resultado: errando.

-Oye, apunta mejor ¿quieres? – le decía Shinji algo molesto quien veía al Quincy moverse una vez más a otra dirección

-Cállate – respirando con dificultad – no es fácil utilizar una de estas – decía el otro con una nueva Seele Schneider apuntando

-Tsk, me estoy aburriendo de esto – Grimmjow miraba molesto a Uryuu – será mejor acabar con todo esto de una vez - yéndosele encima

Al ver que se le iba encima, el chico le lanzó otra de sus 'flechas' pero una vez más, Grimmjow fue capaz de esquivarlo sin dificultad alguna gracias a su velocidad, la cual lo ayudó a aparecer frente al chico y de un buen golpe en la cara, lo mandó a volar lejos.

Shinji, quien se incorporaba a la batalla, se le fue encima a Grimmjow con su espada, la cual permanecía con la misma forma inicial, el peliceleste al notar que el rubio estaba dispuesto a atacarlo, no esperó momento alguno y fue a atacarlo también.

Uryuu intentaba ponerse en pie, ese golpe que le propinó Grimmjow fue más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes, rápidamente se limpió la sangre que emanaba de su frente la cual, no le permitía ver bien y cuando estuvo listo, volvió a apuntar en cierta dirección.

-Sólo una más – apuntándole a Grimmjow para dejar ir la flecha

Grimmjow sin duda mostraba el dominio de la batalla, volvió a sentir la flecha ir hacia él, esquivándola y haciendo que casi le diera al rubio quien iba en dirección a Grimmjow a atacarlo pero al ver la flecha ir hacia él, es un rápido movimiento, lo esquivó, rozándole una mejilla y cortándola superficialmente.

-Oye tú – mirándolo molesto – acaso ¿quieres matarme a mi también?

-Maldición – dijo Uryuu al errar el blanco

-Ya me estoy cansando de tus flechas – volteando a verlo – será mejor acabar primero contigo – corriendo hacia él en lo que Uryuu formaba una flecha y se movía hacia otra dirección

A gran velocidad, Shinji apareció frente a Grimmjow impidiéndole el paso, haciendo que él se detuviera.

-¿A dónde crees que vas amigo? – habló el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa – no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, así que tendrás que acabar conmigo si quieres acabar con él – corriendo en dirección a Grimmjow

-Como gustes – imitándolo

Ese momento fue necesario para que el Quincy lograra formar una flecha más, pero esta vez le costó un poco de trabajo, ya que al haber luchado antes y tener que llegar a formar varias de esas flechas una por una, le llevaba su tiempo y energía pero gracias a su rubio amigo, era capaz de hacerlo.

Luego de tomar un rápido respiro, logró formar otra flecha y calculando bien la dirección que debía tomar, apuntó señalando a Grimmjow y una vez ya fijado el blanco, disparó, la flecha iba a gran velocidad direccionada, esta vez, Grimmjow no se había percatado de la flecha, Shinji se apartó al verla venir pero Grimmjow se volteó rápidamente y al verla, con un movimiento veloz fue capaz de esquivarla sólo que esta vez, le rozó su mejilla, cortándola un poco, haciendo que la flecha pasara de largo, incrustándose en el suelo.

-Esa era la ultima – decía Uryuu en lo que caía de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente

-Así que… ¿la última? – Repitió el peliceleste acercándosele lentamente – al menos ya no me molestarás más con esa porquería

Shinji quien se encontraba algo aparte, se dirigió a él, haciéndolo retroceder ya que se le había ido con velocidad y fuerza a atacarlo, mandándolo varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba. Cuando logró hacerlo retroceder, se alejó de él con toda la velocidad que tenía.

-¡HAZLO AHORA! – exclamó el rubio mirando al Quincy

En ese momento, Uryuu se levantó y sacó un pequeño tuvo de plata que mantenía guardado para abrirlo en un rápido moviendo, dejando al peliceleste cuestionándose qué podría ser esa cosa.

-Ya viste que nada de lo que hagas funcionará – manteniéndose en pie donde lo había dejado el rubio – si no pudiste con esas flechas, no lo harás con ese pequeño tubo

-¿Que no pude con las flechas? – repitió Uryuu de manera seria - ¿Y quién dijo que las flechas iban hacia ti? – sonriendo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, intentaba hacerte creer que fallaba al lanzar las Seele Schneider pero no fue así, sólo marcaba la zona de ataque para activarla con este Ginto – extendiendo su brazo con el pequeño tubo ya que estaba posicionado donde yacía una de las Seele Schneider, listo para atacar

-¡MALDITO! – gritó el peliceleste molesto en lo que comenzaba a correr con dirección a él, lo habían tomado por tonto al hacerle creer que había errado y tan sólo por ello, tendría que pagar con su vida

-Sprenger – pronunció él en lo que vaciaba el contenido del Ginto sobre la Seele Schneider

Al contacto del 'líquido' con la flecha, se formó un pentágono en el suelo, iluminando el polígono con una especie de luz celeste para luego formarse un pentágono más pequeño dentro del más grande, encerrando a Grimmjow en él, causando una gran explosión en su interior.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En lo que el cuarteto corría detrás de Ichigo intentando alcanzarlo, pudieron apreciar una enorme luz celeste que se levantaba a varios metros delante de donde se habían detenido para apreciar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Orihime conocía esa técnica, sabía que si Uryuu la utilizaba, era porque las cosas no iban bien.

-Sprenger – dijo ella al ver la luz sin quitarle la mirada

-¿Sprenger? – repitieron los tres sirvientes al mismo tiempo, extrañados a lo que se refería la pelinaranja

-Esto no va bien – comenzando a correr, dejando con la duda a los muchachos

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con Sprenger? – preguntó la rubia aún con la duda

-No lo sé pero será mejor darnos prisa y detener a Orihime-san sino el Amo Kurosaki se molestará con nosotros – siguiendo a Orihime

-Andando – habló Nova, siguiendo a su compañero y Rin Rin también

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo continuaba corriendo ya que las fuerzas no le daban para utilizar su máxima velocidad, él también había notado aquella luz que continuaba observándose a pocos metros delante de él, sin tiempo que perder, apresuró su paso para ir a ver que ocurría.

Cuando ya por fin pudo llegar, vio que la luz se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, los dos chicos que lo habían sustituido, el rubio estaba de rodillas, apoyado a su espada tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras que el otro, permanecía apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, también recobrando el aliento, al parecer, la batalla había sido algo fuerte.

Por otro lado, Grimmjow permanecía dentro de la luz del pentágono, la cual ya permitía ver más y dejando ver la figura del peliceleste, la cual caía de rodillas, el efecto que tuvo Sprenger fue considerable, ya que se podía apreciar su armadura más destrozada que antes, más sangre en su cuerpo y algo de humo emanando de él, al parecer, era el final de Grimmjow o eso querían creer.

-Acabamos con él – dijo Shinji en lo que se dejaba caer, con algo de alivio

-Eso parece – prosiguió el Quincy cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

Por unos momentos, se podía apreciar un gran silencio, sólo se escuchaba el viento moverse entre ellos, traía una cálida brisa la cual los rozaba con suavidad, ambos se dejaron llevar por el contacto, después de una ardua pelea, por fin podrían darse un buen descanso, después de todo, se lo merecían.

Así continuaron por unos instantes más hasta que un ruido interrumpió aquel silencio que reinaba en el lugar, ambos abrieron sus ojos rápidamente al notar que aquel sonido provenía de donde se encontraba Grimmjow, giraron su mirada hacia él y pudieron ver que intentaba ponerse en pie, con dificultad y tosiendo.

-Mier…da – decía el peliceleste en lo que se ponía en pie

-No puede ser – habló Uryuu en lo que lo veía poniéndose en pie ahora

-¿Acaso es inmortal? – el rubio no creía lo que estaba viendo, después de haber tenido una batalla con tres oponentes y haber sido víctima de una explosión y aún así, se ponía en pie, era para que estuviera muerto

Grimmjow una vez que logró levantarse, se limpió la sangre que salía de su frente y que bajaba su labio, los miraba seriamente, luego cambió su expresión a una de molestia para finalizar con una de furia.

-¡ESTA VEZ TERMINARÉ CON USTEDES! – gritó para irse a atacarlos

Los dos chicos se levantaron y tomaron posición de ataque, debían aceptar que ya no contaban con fuerzas y no estaban en condiciones para luchar pero no tenían más opción que levantarse y continuar con la pelea.

En lo que Grimmjow se les acercaba, Ichigo hizo su aparición, interponiéndose en su camino, ahora sería él quien continuara con la lucha y quien se encargaría de eliminarlo completamente, como lo tenía pensado en un principio.

-Acabaré primero contigo – gritó el peliceleste en lo que mantenía su curso

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, dirigiéndose a él con su espada en mano listo para atacarlo, Grimmjow ya no contaba con la fuerza de antes, ahora sus movimientos eran lentos y poco coordinados, era fácil el poder esquivarlos para Ichigo quien había recuperado parte de los suyos.

Continuaron así por varios minutos, Ichigo haciendo que Grimmjow lo atacara con todo lo que tenía para cansarlo aún más, el control ahora lo mantenía el pelinaranja.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Orihime podía ver la destrucción adelante, por fin había llegado al campo de batalla, por fin podría saber si sus dos amigos y si Ichigo se encontraban bien, saliendo de aquel bosque, pudo ver que el pelinaranja era quien estaba luchando ahora, sus dos amigos se encontraban a salvo, lejos de donde se encontraba ella pero bien.

-Gracias a Dios – dijo ella al verlos 'bien'

Grimmjow se volvía cada vez más desesperado, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, no podía perder ante él, en un momento de desesperación, reunió fuerzas y le pudo asestar un fuerte golpe a Ichigo en su torso, mandándolo algunos metros lejos de él para así aprovechar que estaba con la guardia baja.

-¡Ichigo! – gritó Orihime al ver que era golpeado

Ese grito llamó la atención del peliceleste, volteando a verla con enojo en su mirada, sabía que esa mujer se había convertido en alguien importante para el pelinaranja, así que se preguntó que qué podría pasar si acababa primero con ella, de todas formas, todo comenzó por ella.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró hacia ella, levantando uno de sus brazos flexionados, apuntándola y listo para disparar.

Ichigo notó que ahora el blanco en la mira de Grimmjow era Orihime, se levantó rápidamente y se le fue encima al peliceleste para evitar que ella saliera lastimada.

-¡MUERE! – gritó Grimmjow con una sonrisa en su rostro disparando

Orihime abrió sus ojos, se quedó quieta al notar que esos 'Dardos' iban en dirección a ella, por más que intentaba moverse y evadirlos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sólo podía mirar los Dardos ir en dirección a ella y cerró sus ojos para recibir el impacto, el cual, nunca llegó.

Abrió sus ojos y vio que una gran silueta estaba frente a ella abrazándola, subió su mirada y pudo encontrarse con la mirada amarilla de Ichigo, de la cual podía percibir cansancio y dolor, Ichigo se había movilizado a toda velocidad, interponiéndose entre ella y los Dardos, recibiéndolas todas él.

-I…Ichi…go – dijo ella con la mirada cristalina por lo ocurrido, él había recibido todos los ataques y sólo por protegerla

-¿Es…tás...bien? – preguntó preocupado por ella para luego dejarse caer de rodillas, Orihime lo atrapó y cayó de rodillas con él

-¡ICHIGO! – Gritaba ella llorando, esperando respuesta alguna por parte del pelinaranja – ¡ICHIGO! – gritó más fuerte esta vez

-Por fin llegamos Rin Rin detenía su correr para mirar en donde se encontraba Ichigo

-Amo – dijeron Nova y Cloud al ver que era sostenido por Orihime

El pelinaranja ya no podía levantarse y seguir luchando, ya había gastado todas sus energías en la larga batalla que había mantenido con el peliceleste, Grimmjow sonreía satisfecho al ver que ya todo estaba acabando, decidido, tomó su espada y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el par naranja, sería una buena oportunidad el acabar con los dos en un mismo ataque.

-¡AHORA SI MORIRAN! – corriendo a poca distancia de donde se encontraban

Ichigo volteó a verlo y abrió sus ojos al ver que estaba dispuesto a matarlos a los dos, sin pensarlo, levantó su mano y aparto de manera algo brusca a Orihime para evitar que fuera herida por él, pero por ese movimiento, él recibió la estocada completamente, Grimmjow lo atravesó, incrustándole la espada totalmente, Ichigo emitió un fuerte grito de dolor mientras que Grimmjow reía a más no poder.

-Idiota – Grimmjow soltaba la espada y miraba a Ichigo cayendo de lado por culpa de la herida

Orihime miraba todo horrorizada, a Ichigo cayendo mientras tenía incrustada la espada y se desangraba, se levantó sin pensar en que Grimmjow podría matarla ahí mismo, sólo le importaba estar junto a él y ver si se encontraba bien.

-Ichi…go – llegando a su lado – Ichigo – moviéndolo - ¡ICHIGO! – moviéndolo desesperadamente, en espera de que le dijera algo pero no pasó

-Ahora siguen ellos – girando su mirada hacia el par que estaban alejados de la escena y que miraban todo molestos – te dejaré de ultima mujer – volteando a verla pero ella ni caso le hizo, aún continuaba moviendo a Ichigo para que reaccionara – idiota

Caminó lentamente hacia el par, dispuesto a eliminarlos, ya la amenaza principal había sido eliminada, ahora acabaría con las 'cucarachas' que se habían entrometido desde un principio.

El pelinaranja se encontraba semiinconsciente, podía escuchar a Orihime llamarlo a lo lejos pero no podía responderle, no podía abrir sus ojos ni mover ni un solo dedo, al parecer todo se acabaría en cuestión de segundos, antes de que todo terminara, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que estuvo en compañía humana, a sus tres sirvientes cerca de él a pesar de que siempre se mantuvo lejos, el momento en que conoció a la chica, cuando intentó salvarlo de aquellos hombres, cuando le agradeció por haberla salvado, cuando ella curó todas sus heridas, fue sincero con alguien después de mucho tiempo, cuando compartió con ella en el jardín, cuando le daba la pequeña ilusión de sentirse humano nuevamente, en fin, todos aquellos momentos en los que ella estuvo a su lado y al parecer, lo estaría hasta la muerte.

Orihime lloraba apoyada sobre él, esperando que se despertara y levantara pero eso era mucho pedir considerando su situación, Ichigo se mantenía semiinconsciente todavía sólo que ahora, los sonidos se hacían cada vez más lejanos, con mucha fuerza, hizo un intento por abrir los ojos, lográndolo y lo que pudo ver fue a Orihime llorando, que lo miraba, haciendo el intento por despertarlo.

_-Ella está…llorando ¿por mi?_ – se decía internamente al verla directamente a los grisáceos ojos, al parecer parecía que le dolía el verlo así – _pero ¿Por qué?_

-I-Ichigo – dijo ella con alegría al verlo despierto

-L-Lo…siento – levantando su mano para tocar la mejilla de ella y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejando caer su brazo

-Ichigo, no me dejes – tomando su mano fuertemente

Los tres sirvientes llegaban cerca de donde estaba el par naranja pero se detuvieron de inmediato al ver que Ichigo fue atravesado por la espada del peliceleste, cayendo en brazos de Orihime.

-¡AMO! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mirando todo paralizados

Grimmjow ahora golpeaba al par que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar, dejándolos tirados en el suelo completamente adoloridos pero al menos concientes, el peliceleste decidió dejarlos con vida para que pudieran apreciar como acabaría lenta y dolorosamente con la Adjucha, sería como una satisfacción el que los otros la vieran morir.

Caminaba con dirección hacia ella lentamente, le gustaba la escena que tenía en frente, el pelinaranja muriendo y ella siendo testigo de ello pero no tendría de qué preocuparse, te todas formas ella también moriría.

-Eres la última por matar – a pocos metros de ella, Orihime volteó su mirada hacia él, tenía miedo, estaba horrorizada y no podía moverse por toda esa mezcla de emociones

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de salir viva de ahí, sólo atinó a voltear su cabeza en dirección a Ichigo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y derramando más lágrimas.

-Sálvame – decía en voz baja la chica, Ichigo lograba escuchar esas palabras que provenían de ella pero no podía levantarse

-_Salvarla _– decía para sí el pelinaranja _– tengo que ayudarla, no puedo dejarla_

-Sálvame – escuchó de nuevo

_-Ella me está llamando_ – volvió a decirse él mismo _– tengo que salvarla – _se decía con más determinación

Grimmjow ya estaba listo para eliminarla, lo haría con la misma espada con la que acabó con Ichigo, por eso antes de atacarla, le sacó la espada que Ichigo tenía incrustada, la levantó y apuntó a ella, sólo le faltaba incrustársela.

-Ahora si mujer…muere – sonriendo, Orihime sólo logró emitir un grito más

-¡ICHIGO! – gritó a todo pulmón derramando más lágrimas sobre su pecho

Ese grito hizo que el pelinaranja abriera sus ojos rápidamente, haciendo latir su corazón con mayor rapidez, para luego comenzar a ser rodeado por una especie de luz de color blanca, ante ese hecho, tanto Orihime como Grimmjow se sorprendieron, el peliceleste detuvo su ataque y se quedó mirando todo, en espera de que algo sucediera, Orihime sólo miraba todo como en shock.

La luz enceguecía la visión de quien estuviese cerca del lugar, no permitía ver absolutamente nada, sólo podían apartar su mirada en espera que la luz se desvaneciera completamente, así continuó por un segundos más, Grimmjow fue astuto e intentó atacar mientras no desapareciera la luz por si Ichigo tenía pensado regresar pero un gran campo de energía se lo impidió, ahora lo que podía esperar era que él hiciera su aparición.

La chica no le quitaba la mirada a aquella luz, esperaba que Ichigo apareciera sano y salvo, lentamente la luz se desvanecía para ir dejando ver una silueta en su interior, Ichigo era elevado por esa misma luz pero ahora, su ropa era diferente, ahora vestía casi por completo un traje negro, la parte de arriba, uno de sus mangas estaba completa pero la otra estaba desgarrada, dejando ver su brazo el cual portaba una especie de guante, rodeado por una cadena negra a todo lo largo del mismo, terminando la cadena en la empuñadura de su espada la cual se ve modificada, siendo ahora más grande de lo que era, su cabello era más corto de lo que era antes pero lograba ocultar parte de su rostro, su máscara comenzaba a quebrarse, dejando ver poco a poco su rostro, al caerse completamente, dejó ver sus verdaderos ojos, los cuales eran color café oscuro, su mirada era seria pero no denotaba molestia ni odio, no se podía sentir la energía que él emanaba antes de que toda esa 'transformación' pasara, la cual era una oscura, ya no se percibía ningún rastro del Ichigo que era minutos antes.

Todos los ahí presentes quedaron sorprendidos en todo el sentido de la palabra, en especial Orihime la cual presenciaba aquella profecía que hacía tiempo fue dicha, ya que se había cumplido lo que ella decía, un tiempo atrás se había hecho la idea de que posiblemente Ichigo era el mencionado de la profecía pero ahora podía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Qué demonios…? – Grimmjow no creía lo que estaba mirando, pensaba que era una jugada de su mente por el cansancio que se tenía después de toda aquella pelea

-A-Amo – dijo Rin Rin incrédula al ver el nuevo Ichigo

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Cloud preguntaba para ver si alguien lograba darle una respuesta a todo aquello

-I-Ichi…go – susurró Orihime en voz baja en lo que se levantaba sin quitarle la mirada ya que él estaba dándole la espalda

Cuando ya todo terminó, el pelinaranja se miró a él mismo, ni siquiera porque era él quien sufría la transformación lo creía, rápidamente se le vino a la mente aquella profecía que Orihime le había contado antes, y con ello, consiguió la respuesta, aquella profecía era para él.

Volteó su mirada hacia Orihime para ver si estaba bien, al voltearse, pudo verla en pie sorprendida, con su boca entreabierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no podía y aún derramando lágrimas, gracias a ella, él pudo volver y ahora con su forma humana, no sabía si lloraba por él o por quien sabe qué pero de todas formas, al ver que ella lo miraba, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, demostrándole que todo estaba bien ahora.

Caminó hacia ella, ella abrió más sus ojos al ver que se acercaba, quería salir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente, para evitar que se fuera y se lastimara más pero no lo hizo, se quedó esperando a que él se acercara más, cuando lo hizo, Ichigo levantó su mano y lo dirigió hacia la mejilla de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas que se le escapaban todavía, al contacto, ella lo miró por unos instantes y luego cerró sus ojos, la calidez que emanaba ahora era diferente a la de antes, se podía sentir mucho más.

Levantó su mano y la posicionó sobre la de él, sujetándola fuertemente para luego derramar más lágrimas pero ahora eran de felicidad, sabía que él estaría bien, que ella y los demás también lo estarían de ahora en adelante.

Lo miró nuevamente pero dejó su mirada puesta en la de él por unos instantes, en el fondo no quería que él siguiera combatiendo y se lastimara más de lo que ya había estado pero aunque lo intentara, sería inútil el insistirle, la verdad se preguntaba el motivo que Ichigo tenía para luchar ya que antes no habían cruzado sus caminos y no tenían motivos para luchar pero no era el momento para cuestionarlo con esas preguntas.

Quitó su mano de la de él, Ichigo quitó su mano del rostro de Orihime, al menos ya le había dado a entender que estaba bien y que lo estaría.

-Nova, Cloud, Rin Rin – habló él en lo que se encaminaba – aléjense de aquí y encárguense de ellos también - mirando a Uryuu y a Shinji - y de Orihime

El tono que ahora utilizaba era completamente diferente al de antes, ahora era serio pero se podía apreciar preocupación, no como antes que era algo de molestia mezclada con preocupación.

-S-Si Amo – respondió la chica nerviosa

-A la orden – exclamaron los dos hombres

Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el peliceleste que veía todo asqueado por la escena tan cursi que los dos estaban protagonizando, al parecer, aún podría divertirse un poco más.

-Espero que estés listo porque no te la voy a dejar fácil

Una vez más Grimmjow estaba ansioso por la pelea pero a la vez quería que todo acabara, no estaba en condiciones para luchar y menos con él completamente recuperado de su casi muerte, se fue a atacarlo e Ichigo sólo lo miraba venir, mostraba seriedad pero a la vez confianza en su mirada, esta vez todo sería diferente.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Por fin se descubrieron las dos personas que llegaron a ayudar, sé que muchos se hicieron la idea de que serían Ishida y Chad pero no, de hecho, tenía pensado usar a Chad pero no encontré alguna palabra para asociarlo con un clan, sólo se me vino Vizard y preferí a Shinji, no sé porqué él pero salió...a Ichigo lo escogí como aparece en la batalla final contra Aizen, quise aprovechar la nueva forma que adoptó después de su entrenamiento - mentira, no me pude resistir al verlo de esa forma tan...tan...*nosebleed*- y pensé que quedaría mejor con toda la cosa._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, gracias a todos los que comentan y le dedican tiempo a la historia, de verdad que agradezco sus palabras, casi me hacen llorar de la emoción y me motivan demasiado para seguir esciribiendo._

_No les quito más tiempo, será hasta la próxima actualización y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	7. Comienzo

_Hola a todos los Ichihimistas, aquí les dejo este último capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga_

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Comienzo<strong>

Ichigo miraba a Grimmjow de manera desafiante pero manteniendo su calma, mientras que el peliceleste lo miraba molesto pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin más que esperar, Grimmjow comenzó a dirigirse hacia Ichigo con su espada en mano, el pelinaranja lo miraba venir dispuesto a todo esta vez.

Cuando hicieron contacto sus espadas, Grimmjow lo hizo con fuerza mientras que Ichigo no se molestó en hacerlo, simplemente con un poco de fuerza, hizo retroceder al peliceleste, su fuerza había cambiado notoriamente, al igual que su expresión, mostraba seriedad pero a la vez calma, lo cual le ayudaba mucho al momento de atacar, ya que mantenía control en todo.

Al hacerlo retroceder, se aseguraba que tanto el trío como Orihime estuvieran a salvo, así que notando la lejanía que se encontraba de ellos ahora, regresaron a la batalla.

Nuevamente Grimmjow corría hacia él rápidamente mientras que Ichigo comenzaba a dar pasos haciéndolos cada vez más largos y rápidos para pasar a correr a toda velocidad, la lucha era ahora de velocidades, las cuales eran sorprendentes, a pesar de que el peliceleste se encontrara con sus últimas reservas, demostraba que era un digno rival para cualquiera e Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, con esa nueva apariencia, su velocidad, fuerza y habilidad había aumentado enormemente, siendo él también un digno rival.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Todos los espectadores miraban asombrados lo poco que se podía apreciar gracias a la rapidez con la que contaban los dos, sólo se lograba escuchar más que todo, los estruendos, el contacto de las espadas y los golpes que se daban mutuamente.

Tanto en trío como Orihime no podían dejar de preocuparse por Ichigo, sabían bien que ahora era diferente en casi todo el sentido de esa palabra pero aún así, no dejaban de mostrar preocupación pero muy en el fondo, sabían que estaría bien y que todo saldría bien.

Orihime decidió ocuparse de sus dos amigos, los cuales necesitaban que cuidaran de sus golpes y heridas, confiaba en aquella mirada determinada que Ichigo le mostró antes de retirarse a terminar su batalla con Grimmjow, se veía mucho más seguro, confiado y determinado que antes, por ello, no se preocuparía más, confiaría en él y en sus habilidades.

Por suerte, no se encontraban tan alejados de donde se encontraba ella y los demás, corrió hacia ellos y se ubicó a un lado, primero vio si estaban al menos concientes porque ya sabía que no estarían tan bien como esperaba pero al menos a salvo, recordó que Cloud era médico y le pidió ayuda para con sus amigos.

-Cloud – mirando hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado - ¿podrías ayudarme a curarlos por favor?

-Por supuesto Orihime-san – respondió él en lo que comenzaba a encaminarse hacia ellos – Nova, Rin Rin, ayúdenme

-Si – respondió el par al momento de dirigirse a ellos

Sin esperar a más, Cloud comenzó a revisar a cada uno para ver si tenían alguna fractura, afortunadamente no la tenían, sólo muchos golpes, en todo su cuerpo, unos mayores que otros, estaba sorprendido que fueran tan resistentes al considerar la magnitud de la pelea que mantuvieron y contando que su oponente era nada más y nada menos que Grimmjow.

Aunque sus vidas no estuvieren en peligro, necesitaban atención y desafortunadamente el médico no contaba con su maletín para darles el cuidado necesario, debido al cansancio extremo con el que contaban, no podían levantarse de donde yacían, apenas si tenían fuerzas para mantenerse medio sentados y eso lo hacían sólo por ver en qué terminaba aquella batalla.

Los fuertes golpes preocupaban a Cloud ya que podrían empeorar, al escuchar esas palabras, Orihime no sabía si utilizarlas o no, había decidido no hacerlo nunca más por miedo a que otros se enteraran de su extraño poder pero ahora era la vida de sus amigos la que peligraba, sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Sōten Kisshun - dijo ella con voz suave y una de sus horquillas comenzó a brillar, haciendo aparecer una especie de luz anaranjada alrededor de los heridos llamando la atención de los presentes

La verdad era que Orihime poseía un extraño poder – por no decir que único – ya que nadie más lo tenía, un poder que sólo ciertas personas lo conocían, su familia principalmente y uno que otro allegado a ella pero siempre temió usarlos ya que no tuvo entrenamiento ni mucho menos conocimientos acerca de ellos, eran contadas las veces que los utilizaba pero prefería mantenerlos en secreto por lo mismo pero desafortunadamente, en lugar de ser utilizados para bien, Grimmjow se enteró de ellos por un rumor que corrió por Kusajishi acerca de los mismos justo cuando él llegó al pueblo, esa era la otra razón por la cual, la pelinaranja llamaba la atención del peliceleste, como si no fuera suficiente contar con el don de la profecía, también contaba con un poder extraño y muy llamativo para cualquiera.

Conforme pasaba los minutos, los dos muchachos iban recuperándose poco a poco, toda la evidencia de que habían mantenido una lucha con Grimmjow era borrada fácilmente, sin dejar marca o cicatriz alguna, los tres sirvientes miraban todo sorprendidos de tal poder, si era capaz de utilizarlo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes con Ichigo cuando fue herido?, se hacían tal interrogante pero si no lo había hecho, debió ser porque tuviere una buena razón para ello.

Una vez que finalizó el proceso de curación, los dos se pusieron en pie, permaneciendo aún dentro del campo de energía que ella mantenía, aún sorprendidos pero ya aliviados de cualquier mal o dolencia, estaban como cuando llegaron – o inclusive mejor -, dudaban si preguntar o no por ese poder pero la lengua de Shinji fue más rápida que su mente.

-¿Qué fue eso Orihime-chan? – el rubio estaba en espera de la respuesta pero no sólo él sino los otros cuatro también

Estaban maravillados con tal poder que pusieron atención a las palabras de la pelinaranja, nunca antes habían visto algo así y ahora que tenían la oportunidad, no la dejarían pasar para conocerlo.

-Es…- haciendo una pausa – un poder que desarrollé cuando era niña, ese era Sōten Kisshun, ayuda a regresar las cosas como eran antes o curar a las personas, no sé realmente cómo funciona pero es gracias a Shun'o y a Ayame – mirando hacia el campo de batalla con un dejo de preocupación

-¿Shun'o? ¿Ayame? – Repitió Rin Rin intrigada - ¿Quiénes son? – ladeando la cabeza

-Son ellos – mirando a los mencionados los cuales aparecieron al lado de la pelinaranja una vez que terminaron de curar a Uryuu y a Shinji

-Mucho gusto – saludó el pequeño hada amablemente haciendo una reverencia – mi nombre es Shun'o

-Y yo soy Ayame – prosiguió la pequeña imitando a su amigo

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron en silencio, mirando a los pequeños con escepticismo, ¿Cómo era posible que unos pequeños como ellos fueran capaces de realizar tal acto de regeneración?, esa era la interrogante que rondaba en las mentes de todos.

-Y estos pequeños – Cloud se acercaba hacia donde estaban los pequeños, señalándolos con el dedo - ¿de dónde vienen? – Shun'o voló hacia su dedo y se sentó en él, llamando la atención del médico

Orihime lo miraba ahora un poco divertida, pues la situación se prestaba para ello, le causaba gracia ver las reacciones de los demás con respecto a las hadas.

-¿Ven estas horquillas? – Señalándose una de ellas – provienen de aquí – sonriendo

Todos permanecieron en silencio, no creían que hablara en serio, ella los miró extrañada por el repentino silencio, como si estuvieran esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿De allí? – repitió Shinji señalando la horquilla

-Así es – asintiendo – de hecho, cada par de pétalos representa a un Shun Shun Rikka

-¿Shun Shun Rikka? – repitieron Uryuu y Nova al mismo tiempo

-Si – sonriendo nuevamente – para que entiendan mejor – llevando sus manos a las horquillas – chicos, salgan

Ante esa petición, las horquillas comenzaron a brillar, partiéndose en varias partes, dejando ver a 4 hadas más, colocadas tres y tres a cada lado de la pelinaranja, mirando a los ahí presentes.

-¿Son ellos? – Repitió Rin Rin emocionada al ver a un grupo de hadas reunido

-Si, ellos son – señalando de izquierda a derecha – Hinagiku, Lily – pasando al otro lado - Baigon y Tsubaki, cada uno posee cierta habilidad, por ejemplo, Tsubaki me ayuda a atacar y los otros tres crean un escudo el cual me protege de cualquier ataque

-Eso suena increíble – la rubia era la más emocionada con todo el relato

-Tiene razón la pequeña – Uryuu refiriéndose a Rin Rin – pero ¿Por qué no los utilizaste antes cuando fuiste atacada?

Esa pregunta hizo que Orihime bajara su cabeza y su mirada, no quería recordar pero era momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

-Fue porque no quería que alguien más se enterara, tenía miedo ya que Grimmjow lo escuchó y se interesó en mi poder y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo una vez más, además que no tengo el suficiente entrenamiento para utilizarlos correctamente – mirándolos

Todos permanecieron en silencio una vez más, era difícil tratar de superar un momento como el que ella pasó ya que fue por mucho, primero por sus poderes, añadiendo la pertenencia al clan de los Adjuchas, era un 'trofeo' interesante y poderoso a la vez para cualquiera que supiera todo eso.

-Tiene mucha lógica – apoyó Nova manteniendo su seriedad

-Por favor, no le digan a nadie de esto – Orihime los miraba algo suplicante, sería duro el tener que lidiar con algo como eso una vez más

-No te preocupes Orihime, no diremos nada a nadie si no lo deseas – Uryuu la reconfortaba

-Tenlo por seguro – Shinji le mostraba una enorme sonrisa – gracias a ti estamos como antes o mejor, sería lo mínimo que pudiéramos hacer por ti

-Cuente también con nosotros Orihime-san – Rin Rin se llevaba una mano hacia su pecho

-Así es – Cloud apoyaba a la pequeña y Nova asentía una vez más

-Gracias chicos – ante esas palabras Orihime estaba más tranquila

-Será mejor ir a ver cómo sigue la pelea de tu novio con Grimmjow – comenzó a bromear Shinji, al parecer si estaba bien

Ante ese comentario, Orihime no pudo evitar colorarse fuertemente, sólo pudo mantenerse en silencio comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por los dos amigos de ella, dejando atrás a los tres sirvientes.

-¿Novio? – Repitió la chica volteando a ver a sus compañeros con duda- ¿creen que lo sea?

-No lo sé – Nova comenzando a caminar seriamente

-Ni yo pero no estaría para nada mal la idea – siguiendo a su amigo con una sonrisa por la idea

-¡Espero que al final de todo si lo sean! – corriendo detrás de sus amigos en dirección hacia donde estaba su Amo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Grimmjow comenzaba a desesperarse aún más, ya sentía que su cuerpo se desplomaría en cualquier momento por el cansancio que sentía en ese instante, a decir verdad, la pelea se había extendido demasiado, nunca antes había luchado por tanto tiempo y ya no soportaba más.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, hizo un esfuerzo y realizó su técnica 'Desgarrón' una vez más, debía admitir que con eso, se fueron todas sus fuerzas, ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

Ichigo miró la técnica venir hacia él pero en un rápido movimiento, lo esquivó dejándola pasar de lado, se detuvo por un momento para ver cómo Grimmjow se quedaba sin nada, apreciaba ahora una imagen de él derrotado, él quien en un principio fue superior en ciertos aspectos, ahora no podía ni moverse, él quien le causó grandes problemas, ahora era él quien lo estaba, pasar de un Grimmjow con una apariencia imponente, a uno completamente inútil pero no por eso le quitaría créditos, desde un principio demostró ser un oponente poderoso.

El pelinaranja caminaba despacio en dirección al peliceleste, lo miraba seriamente pero calmado, no tenía de qué preocuparse más, ya no tenía oportunidad alguna de seguir con eso ya que sería totalmente inútil, con su espada en mano, se acercaba más y más a él, ya había llegado el momento de acabar con todo después de tanto tiempo de espera y regresar a su nueva vida.

El peliceleste lo miraba molesto en lo que trataba de recobrar su aliento, le molestaba mucho que ya no pudiera seguir luchando, que Ichigo ahora estuviera como si nada después de la paliza que le dio y que fuera él quien ganaría la pelea pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para perderlo y resignarse a morir, no, no permitiría que un simple humano, - una raza la cual él consideraba inferior – fuera y acabara con su vida siendo él un ser totalmente poderoso, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a aglomerarse en su mente, causando más furia en Grimmjow, la sangre comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza, siendo la razón reemplazada por el desenfreno y la locura.

-Tu no me vencerás – dijo primeramente en voz baja – Tu no me vencerás – repitió con un tono más alto en lo que levantaba su mirada en blanco - ¡TU NO ME VENCERAS!

Ahora estaba completamente loco, había perdido la cordura por culpa de sus pensamientos pero ahora, se mostraba con más fuerza, sin esperar, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ichigo quien se sorprendió del repentino cambio en él, rápidamente levantó su espada para recibir el ataque del peliceleste, el cual fue bastante fuerte a pesar de que ya 'no contaba' con energía alguna, por culpa de ese golpe, Ichigo fue mandado a volar varios metros pero en lo que estaba en el aire, se dio vuelta hacia atrás para caer apoyado en una de sus rodillas.

Levantó su mirada hacia Grimmjow, el cual ahora permanecía en pie, con la mirada en blanco y con una sonrisa enorme un tanto sádica en su rostro, esa era la prueba de que había perdido el control totalmente, Grimmjow no esperó a que Ichigo se levantara y se le abalanzó, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo cual esta vez si lo mandó al suelo, rompiéndole el labio.

Ichigo se sorprendió por la magnitud del golpe, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado, aún poseyera esa clase de fuerza después de todo?, sabía que no podía confiarse ahora, rápidamente se levantó en lo que se limpiaba el labio, tomó fuertemente a Tensa Zangetsu y la levantó dispuesto a lanzarle un Getsuga Tenshou, cuando la energía para la técnica estuvo lista, la lanzó pero Grimmjow en un rápido movimiento lo esquivó, ahora apareciendo frente a Ichigo y dándole una patada en el estómago que lo mandó más lejos, estrellándose contra un árbol.

Ichigo trató de incorporarse tan rápido como pudo, con un poco de dificultad lo logró, se limpió ahora su frente la cual se había roto por el impacto, sin esperar a más, con una gran velocidad se fue a atacarlo con la espada, fue tanta la fuerza que utilizó que lo hizo retroceder junto con él pero Ichigo aprovechó la oportunidad y le devolvió la patada en el estómago, haciendo que Grimmjow se estrellara contra el suelo, haciendo un gran hueco en el mismo.

Grimmjow tosía en lo que la nube de polvo que se formó por el impacto se desvanecía, lentamente se levantó como si nada, sólo que su sonrisa era más grande que antes, levantó su brazo y lo flexionó dispuesto a dispararle a Ichigo quien se mantenía algo alejado, una vez que lo ubicó aunque la nube de polvo aún estuviere, disparó.

Ichigo esperaba a que Grimmjow apareciera de aquella nube pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que de ella salían varias Balas en dirección a él, no se esperaba un ataque como esos y no estaba preparado para ello, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus brazos frente a él para evitar un mayor impacto en él.

Las Balas impactaron contra Ichigo, haciendo que se estrellara contra una enorme piedra que se encontraba detrás de él, gracias al fuerte impacto, también se generó una nube de polvo, cuando esta se desvaneció, se podía ver a Ichigo que seguía incrustado en la enorme piedra, con sus ropas ahora rotas y con sangre en parte de su cuerpo con la respiración agitada.

En ese instante, llegaban todos a ver cómo iba la pelea ya que al parecer se había vuelto algo intensa por las nubes que se podían ver a lo lejos y los impactos que se escuchaban también, el primero en presenciar las cosas fue Shinji quien quedó asombrado.

-¿Pero que demonios…? – al ver a Ichigo incrustado en la piedra y a Grimmjow en pie a varios metros de él

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Orihime preocupada para luego voltear a ver - ¡Ichigo!

-¡Amo! – gritó el trío después de verlo

El pelinaranja hacia el intento por salir de ahí, cuando lo hizo, cayó al suelo directamente, apoyado en sus rodillas y en su brazo mientras que con el otro, sujetaba su espada, y tosiendo un poco de sangre.

Al verlo ahí, Orihime salió corriendo en dirección a él sin importarle que Grimmjow estaba cerca pero Grimmjow no le permitiría que se acercara a él, así que para impedirlo, lanzó una de sus Balas entre ella e Ichigo, el pelinaranja si logró ver la Bala ir hacia ellos y le advirtió a Orihime que se alejara.

-¡ORIHIME NO VENGAS! – gritó él en lo que la miraba

Orihime sólo detuvo su paso para voltear ahora hacia la Bala que iba en dirección a ellos, segundos después, sólo se apreciaba polvo por todos lados.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos resultó herido gracias a la distancia que los separaba, Ichigo volteó su cabeza ya que supo que el impacto no sería muy fuerte pero le preocupó Orihime, no sabía cómo se encontraba.

-¡Orihime! – gritó volteando su mirada en dirección en la que estaba ella

La nube se desvaneció completamente, Ichigo aún miraba para ver si ella estaba bien pero se sorprendió al ver un escudo color naranja frente a ella y ella permanecía con la cabeza oculta detrás de sus brazos, por suerte, no le había pasado nada.

Cuando se descubrió la cabeza, la giró para ver si Ichigo estaba bien, cuando lo miró en el suelo mirando hacia ella, se tranquilizó y alegró de que estuviera bien.

-Ichigo – salió corriendo hacia él en lo que su escudo se iba - ¿te encuentras bien? – llegando a su lado

-Si – levantándose – vete de aquí, es peligroso que estés cerca

-Pero tu estás… - fue interrumpida por el pelinaranja

-Yo estoy bien – mirando a Grimmjow – ya me cansé de todo esto – poniéndose en pie

-¿Q-Qué piensas hacer Ichigo? – Orihime lo miraba preocupada sentada en el suelo, Ichigo la volteó a ver un poco serio pero luego le regañó una sonrisa

-No te preocupes más Orihime – extendiéndolo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse - te prometo que acabaré con todo esto ahora mismo

Ella lo miraba con preocupación, no podía evitarlo pero cuando le sonrío de esa manera, se tranquilizó, en sus palabras había convicción y confianza, no tenía porqué dudar de él, con ese sentimiento, tomó la mano de Ichigo y se levantó.

-Te estaré esperando, Ichigo – ella lo miró, confiaría en él una vez más, le sonrío y él le volvió a sonreír

-De acuerdo – finalizó él el diálogo y Orihime comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás mirando todo, no le estorbaría más a Ichigo, lo esperaría como le dijo momentos antes, llevaba sus brazos rodeándola a sí misma mientras ocultaba su mirada con su cabello, llegando donde estaban los otros esperando.

-Orihime ¿estás bien? – preguntó Uryuu preocupado por ella

-Si – volteando hacia donde estaba Ichigo – estoy bien

Ichigo miraba a Grimmjow ya molesto, no quería seguir con lo mismo sino, nunca terminaría su lucha contra él, pensó que la única forma de terminarlo completamente sería con su técnica.

-Getsuga – habló en lo que cerraba sus ojos y levantaba su mano derecha, soltando su espada pero quedando ésta guindando de su brazo gracias a la cadena que lo rodeaba para pasar luego a ser rodeado por una especie de energía negra

Por unos instantes, esa energía lo rodeó completamente hasta que desapareció, dejando ver a un nuevo Ichigo el cual no tenía parecido al de segundos antes, conservaba la parte de debajo de su vestidura, la parte de arriba fue reemplazada por muchas vendas que cubrían su torso y su brazo derecho pero dejando al descubierto el izquierdo y cubriendo también su rostro, dejando visible la parte superior de su rostro, en su brazo descubierto tenía una especie de líneas rodeándolo y el mayor cambio fue su cabello, el cual pasó de ser corto a un largo y de color negro.

Su brazo derecho en el cual sostenía a Tensa Zangetsu, ahora era rodeado por una constante energía oscura.

No sólo su apariencia había cambiado, su poder se podía sentir con mayor fuerza ahora si estaba listo para acabar con Grimmjow definitivamente.

Todos no dejaban de llevarse asombro tras asombro, primero la transformación de Ichigo al pasar a forma humana, luego los poderes de Orihime y ahora una segunda transformación en Ichigo, en verdad que el pelinaranja era alguien interesante.

Grimmjow por la pérdida del control, no diferenciaba el aspecto, sólo percibía los cambios significativos de energía que Ichigo emanaba y ese, por supuesto que era uno, así que no pensó en dejar pasar esa oportunidad de luchar a muerte con él.

Sin más que esperar, Grimmjow salió disparado hacia él, en lo que avanzaba, su energía aumentó enormemente para dedicarle un fuerte golpe a Ichigo, el cual él evadió sin problema alguno, más bien aprovechó la oportunidad y se lo devolvió, teniendo efecto en el peliceleste.

No esperó a que él se recuperara, todo lo contrario, se fue a darle más y más golpes, ahora estaba decidido en terminarla en lo menos posible, ya estaba cansado de todo, por ello acudió a la técnica final.

A Grimmjow al parecer no le afectaba mucho, parecía que lo disfrutaba, nunca antes había tenido una pelea tan emocionante como esa y tenía que divertirse y aprovecharla ya que no sabría si volvería a tener una como esa, sin importarle cómo se encontrara, se levantó de donde se había estrellado y se le fue a Ichigo encima, con otro 'Desgarrón' exclusivo para él ya que lo preparó con mucha energía, cuando ya estuvo cerca, lo disparó impactando contra el pelinaranja, con eso, esperó a ver el resultado de su ataque en él.

Mientras esperaba, miraba en dirección donde se encontraba Ichigo pero éste, salió de la nube de polvo que se levantó con el impacto con un paso lento, sin señal de daño o herida en el pelinaranja, lo cual causó molestia en Grimmjow.

Ichigo permanecía tranquilo, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo cualquier intento de ataque por parte del peliceleste, se sentía muy confiando con respecto a la victoria, si había recurrido al Getsuga era por algo.

Una vez más, Grimmjow al ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto en él, decidió que sería mejor un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, corrió hacia el pelinaranja para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, enviándolo a volar pero durante su vuelo, Grimmjow siguió golpeándolo fuertemente, cada uno de sus ataques era más fuerte que el anterior hasta que en una de esas se hartó, reunió todas sus fuerzas y de un solo golpe, lo mandó a estrellarse a unos árboles, cerca de donde estaban los espectadores.

Los mismos se sorprendieron por el efecto que tuvo en el impacto, ya que Ichigo en lo que terminaba de estrellarse, dejó un profundo camino como signo de un fuerte impacto y ni qué decir de los árboles que arrasó en su camino, Orihime al ver que se estrelló, salió corriendo hacia él, aunque confiara completamente en el pelinaranja, no podía dejar de preocuparse lo mínimo por él.

-Ichigo – llegando a varios metros frente a él

-Maldición – tratando de levantarse – ese fue fuerte – ya en pie

-Ichigo… - dijo ella con la mirada cristalina, él la volvió a ver como con culpabilidad

La verdad era que le dolía mucho ver que él se estuviera lastimando de esa manera, por una batalla a la cual, no tenía porqué enfrentarse, no tenía motivo alguno para luchar contra él, se sentía culpable por arrastrarlo a tal situación, todo eso no estaría pasando si nunca se hubieran cruzado sus caminos.

-Orihime… - llamó él al verla ahí en frente, con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Ya no sigas Ichigo, esto ya es demasiado, deja las cosas así como están por favor – llorando

-No puedo, esto tiene que terminar cuanto antes

-Pero no tienes que seguir luchando, no tienes motivos para hacerlos – esto último lo dijo con fuerza, Ichigo se puso serio y se levantó, llamando la atención de Orihime

-Claro que tengo un motivo Orihime – caminando en dirección a ella

-Eso no es cierto Ichigo – mirando de lado

-Es verdad – dijo más fuerte y serio

-Mientes

-¿Quieres saber cuál es? - Comenzando a correr lentamente para agarrar velocidad poco a poco

-¿Cuál? – preguntó ella mirándolo aún con algo de dolor en su rostro por lo que ocurría

Cuando Ichigo ya tomó velocidad para irse de nuevo con todo a Grimmjow, justo al momento de pasarle al lado de ella le respondió.

-¡TU!

Esa respuesta hizo que Orihime abriera sus ojos a más no poder, haciendo derramar más lagrimas de las que ya estaba derramando, en el fondo se sentía muy feliz, sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le importaba a alguien pero también le preocupaba mucho su bienestar, giró para ver por donde se había ido el pelinaranja, pidiendo a los cielos que todo saliera bien.

Ichigo corrió velozmente hacia él, dándole un fuerte golpe con la intención de mandarlo lejos de donde se encontraba, debía asegurarse de que se encontraran a una distancia considerable para poder usar esa técnica que tenía en mente.

Cuando se cercioró de la distancia, Ichigo se detuvo en lo que miraba a Grimmjow que estaba tirado entre piedras y árboles, al momento, levantó su brazo derecho y parte de la energía que emanaba su brazo comenzó a reunirse y a formar una especie de espada de coloración oscura. Una vez que estuvo lista, habló.

-Mugetsu

Al invocar la técnica, el cielo de los alrededores comenzó a oscurecerse y con esa oscuridad, se formó una especie de ataque el cual fue lanzado a Grimmjow, éste en lo que se incorporaba la sintió pero él confiaba en que la detendría.

-¡YO NUNCA MORIRÉ! – rápidamente se levantó y detuvo el ataque con sus manos, lo que no se esperaba era que Mugetsu era demasiado poderoso como para detenerlo así de fácil - ¡MALDICION!

La técnica avanzó rápidamente consumiendo todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Grimmjow, más bien lo atravesó y en cuanto avanzaba la técnica se desvanecía y junto a ella Grimmjow también lo hacía, acabando con todo aquello en un instante.

Silencio.

Era lo que reinaba ahora, la energía que se podía sentir de Grimmjow había desaparecido por completo, ahora había tranquilidad y calma, por fin la batalla finalizó después de una larga tarde, con ello el día también comenzaba a finalizar, ahora se apreciaba un cielo que era tornado de un naranja suave al igual que la brisa que soplaba, Ichigo al sentir que Grimmjow desaprecio, se dejó acariciar por esa fresca y cálida brisa, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Los demás habían notado aquella energía oscura y salieron corriendo en dirección a ella, corrieron lo más rápido que podían y cuando ya llegaron al lugar, pudieron ver que había una enorme zanja en el suelo, señal que por ahí había pasado Mugetsu y también estaba Ichigo quien permanecía en pie.

Al verlo, corrieron sus sirvientes a su lado para ver como estaba, Orihime permaneció donde estaba mirando todo, quería cerciorarse de que toda aquella pesadilla ya hubiera terminado por completo, como lo había prometido Ichigo.

Ichigo en ese instante, sintió como una energía blanca lo rodeaba completamente, por unos segundos permaneció así llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes, pero al momento, esa misma energía se desvaneció, dejando ver al Ichigo de antes de que se transformara en Mugetsu, conservando lo roto de sus vestiduras pero sin ninguna herida en él.

-¡Amo Kurosaki! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo en lo que se acercaban a él

Ante el llamado, el pelinaranja volteó su mirada en dirección de donde venían los tres sirvientes para ver cómo se encontraba aunque a simple vista, podría decirse que estaba bien.

Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de él, se detuvieron, no sabían cómo reaccionaria Ichigo, si sería siendo el mismo de antes o había cambiado en algo, sólo esperaron a que él hablara para continuar.

-Todo… ya terminó – habló él en un todo suave, completamente diferente al utilizado tiempo atrás al igual que su mirada, era muy tranquila, ya no era algo hostil como solía mirarlos antes

-Amo… - Rin Rin estaba emocionada porque Ichigo estaba bien, a tal punto de comenzar a llorar para ir a abrazarlo por lo feliz que estaba, no importaba si tenía o no el permiso o su Ichigo le rechazaría el abrazo

-Rin Rin – llamó Cloud por el atrevimiento de su pequeña compañera, pensaba que Ichigo se molestaría por tal acción

Pero lo que no se esperaban era que el pelinaranja no dijo ni hizo nada cuando la rubia lo abrazó, al contrario, le devolvió el abrazo, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, eso hizo que ella levantara su mirada a él con sorpresa.

Al momento de que ella lo miró, él le devolvió la mirada pero una con agradecimiento por la preocupación que en ella reflejaba y le sonrío, haciendo que ella llorara más y aforrándose más fuerte a él, ella sentía mucha admiración hacia Ichigo y un gran afecto y ahora que él estaba bien después de esa extenuante batalla, estaba muy feliz por él.

-Estoy muy feliz… - jalando mocos - de que esté bien Amo

-No llores más Rin Rin – aún abrazándola – me llenaras las ropas de mocos – bromeó para que ella ya no siguiera llorando

-L-Lo siento – separándose de él y limpiándose la nariz

Tanto Uryuu como Shinji y Orihime comenzaron a acercarse, la pelinaranja estaba feliz de que toda aquella pesadilla ya hubiera terminado, la verdad que pasaron momentos muy tristes, preocupantes y dolorosos y ahora ya todo sería diferente.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron reunidos, Ichigo notó que Uryuu y Shinji estaban como si nada les hubiera pasado, no tenían ni una sola herida y sus trajes estaban intactos, por lo visto estaban bien aunque se preguntaba cómo pero no estaba de mal en preguntarlo.

-¿Ustedes están bien? – mirando al par

-Si lo estamos y todo gracias a Orihime-chan – respondió Shinji abrazando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado lo cual causó molestia en Ichigo, el rubio lo notó y pensó que lo mejor para su bienestar era soltarla sino quería un ataque como el que le propinó a Grimmjow

-Fue una dura pelea – continuó Uryuu hablando – es sorprendente que no tengas heridas graves

-Lo sé, sólo fue suerte – respondió el pelinaranja tranquilo

-¿Suerte? – Repitió Shinji – si eso fue suerte, no quiero saber cómo sería sin ella

-Ichigo – Orihime dando un par de pasos al frente - ¿estás bien? – llevando una de sus manos al pecho

-Si, estoy bien Orihime – dedicándole una sonrisa

-Gracias al cielo – respondió ella con mucho más tranquilidad

-Creo que es hora de irnos, ya no hay nada qué hacer aquí – dijo Uryuu en lo que comenzaba a caminar

-Si, tienes razón – Shinji lo seguía llevándose las manos a su cabeza – creo que ahora si podré descansar y dormiré por tres días

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti – Uryuu le dijo volteando a verlo pero vio que Orihime aún permanecía donde había quedado - ¿Vienes Orihime? – ambos detuvieron su paso en espera de la respuesta de la chica

Orihime no sabía cómo decirlo, primero miró a Ichigo quien había vuelto su expresión algo seria ante la pregunta del Quincy y luego volteó a ver al par que estaba ya algunos metros alejados de ella, miró a Ichigo una vez más, bajó un poco su mirada y salió corriendo en dirección a ellos, sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Piensa irse con ellos? – preguntó Rin Rin asombrada por la reacción de la chica, esperaba que ella fuera a irse con ellos de vuelta al castillo

-Al parecer si – respondió Nova quien se encontraba asombrado también por la reacción de Orihime

-Amo ¿no piensa hacer algo al respecto? – Cloud volteó a ver a Ichigo para ver si haría algo

-Es su decisión, no puedo hacer nada – dándose la vuelta para irse

Muy en el fondo deseaba ir hacia donde estaba ella y pedirle que se quedara a su lado pero no lo iba a hacer, era la decisión de ella, el querer irse con ellos y no se lo impediría si eso era lo que quería.

-Pero Amo… - Rin Rin trataba de insistirle a que fuera por ella pero Nova la detuvo, era algo duro para Ichigo pero sería mejor no continuar con ello

Sin nada más que agregar, Ichigo emprendió camino de regreso a su castillo, había tenido demasiado para un solo día, ahora lo que quería era poder descansar de todo eso y dejarlo atrás.

De un momento a otro detuvo sus pasos, continuando dándole la espalda a los tres, ahora que lo pensaba con respecto a Nova, Cloud y Rin Rin, sabía que ellos siempre habían permanecido a su lado durante todo ese tiempo por gratitud hacia él, pero ahora ya eso había pasado y no era necesario que continuaran a su lado, ellos también tenían derecho a rehacer sus vidas después de lo que les sucedió y pensó en dejarlos ir también.

-Ya no es necesario que sigan a mi lado, pueden irse también

Esas palabras causaron sorpresa en el trío que se encontraba detrás de él, nunca se esperaron ese tipo de comentario viniendo de él.

-¿A qué se refiere Amo? – preguntó Cloud extrañado

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Nova también preguntó

-Que ya no tienen porque seguir conmigo, pueden irse y rehacer sus vidas

-¡Me niego! – Habló la pequeña decidida, Ichigo ante esa respuesta quedó sorprendido por el tono que utilizó y volteó a verla – lo siento Amo pero no me iré de su lado – tenía un poco fruncido su ceño pero era por la determinación

-Ni yo – siguió Nova apoyando a su compañera

-Prometimos estar siempre a su lado Amo y no lo dejaremos nunca – finalizó Cloud poniéndose al lado de sus compañeros

Esas palabras se escucharon muy sinceras por parte de esos tres, al menos ya no estaría completamente solo, contaba con tres fieles sirvientes y porque no, tres grandes amigos después de todo, ante ese pensamiento se le formó una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, se giró y continuó con su caminar.

-Vamos a casa – habló aún con la sonrisa en su rostro en lo que era seguido por los tres

-¡Si! – exclamaron los tres en lo que salían corriendo para alcanzar a Ichigo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

-Esperen – decía Orihime en lo que llegaba donde estaba el par esperándola tratando de recobrar la respiración

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Uryuu

-Yo… - aún tratando de recobrar el aliento – pienso quedarme con Ichigo – un poco sonrojada

-Pero ¿y los de la aldea? – siguió el rubio algo asombrado por la decisión de ella

-Estarán bien sin mí, sé que es algo repentino pero quiero hacerlo – bajando la mirada – él ha hecho mucho por mí y también ha pasado por mucho y no quiero dejarlo después de todo

Uryuu la miraba, miraba que reacciones tomaba conforme hablaba, por lo que podía ver, sabía que ella había desarrollado algo más por el pelinaranja, si esa era su decisión, la respetarían, no se opondrían ni pondrían excusas para no permitirle que hiciera lo que ella pensaba era lo mejor, sólo lo aceptarían como buenos amigos que eran y la apoyarían.

-Está bien Orihime, si eso es lo que quieres, no te detendremos – la miraba con comprensión

-¿Hablas en serio? – Shinji no creía lo que el Quincy estaba diciendo, ¿Él la apoyaba?

-Gracias Uryuu – mirándolo con agradecimiento

-Veo que si – resignado, no le quedó más opción que aceptarlo – y yo que pensaba pedirte que salieras conmigo – bromeaba el rubio, la verdad era que si ella decidió eso, también la apoyaría, ella había pasado por momento difíciles y era hora de que pudiera ser feliz después de todo

-Lo siento Shinji – se sentía algo apenada por las palabras del rubio

-Pero está bien, si deseas irte con él – tomándola de un hombro – puedes hacerlo, sólo no te olvides de nosotros ¿de acuerdo? – guiñándole un ojo

-Claro que no lo haré, gracias – en el fondo se sentía muy feliz por tener unos amigos como ellos

Antes de despedirse, abrazó a cada uno con un abrazo fuerte, les pidió que contaran lo que pasó con Grimmjow para que el pueblo estuviera tranquilo de que ya no estarían dominados por el peliceleste y que ahora eran libres, también pidió que le dijeran a sus más allegados lo sucedido y lo decidido, ambos se encargarían de cumplir con lo que ella pidió y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Kusajishi.

Orihime los veía partir, cuando ya se hubieran ido casi por completo, se giró hacia donde estaban los demás pero ya iban muy encaminados, pensó en porqué lo habían hecho y se le dibujó una sonrisa al imaginar la respuesta que ellos pensaron, sin pensar más, salió corriendo en dirección a ellos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Ichigo! – Llamó ella corriendo pero no fue escuchada, así que tuvo que llamarlo nuevamente con más fuerza - ¡Ichigo!

Esa vez su grito fue escuchado por los cuatro, los tres primero voltearon a ver antes que Ichigo, llenándose de alegría al ver que corría hacia ellos, Ichigo volteó al momento y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla ya cerca, abrió sus ojos, se preguntaba por qué estaba allí si tenía pensado irse con los otros pero como los otros tres, se equivocaron.

-Orihime – dijo cuando ya ella estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia

Ella ya había dejado de correr a toda velocidad para abalanzársele a los brazos, él se llevó una gran sorpresa porque ella estuviera ahí y más cuando se le tiró encima para abrazarlo, lo hizo fuertemente y él correspondió el gesto algo incrédulo.

-Pero tú – aún sin creerlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – quería estar seguro

-Pensaste que me irías con ellos ¿verdad? – aún abrazados y sonriendo – he decidido quedarme contigo Ichigo

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, muy en el fondo deseaba que así fuera, que ella se quedara a su lado como lo hizo cuando estuvo en el castillo refugiada pero se sentía algo culpable, ahora que toda su pesadilla acabó, creía que tenía derecho a rehacer su vida también con todos sus amigos, pensaba que lo hacía sólo por compromiso, por haberle ayudado a librarse de Grimmjow.

Con ese pensamiento, la separó suavemente del abrazo.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo – con una mirada algo triste – ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

Orihime se extrañó por tales palabras, podía sentir en la mirada de él que deseaba que se quedara pero él pensaba que ¿lo hacía por gratitud talvez?, por supuesto que no, lo hacía porque deseaba hacerlo, quería permanecer a su lado aunque él no correspondiera los sentimientos de ella ya que después de todo ese alboroto, se dio cuenta que por Ichigo sentía algo más que una simple 'amistad'.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, permanecer a tu lado de ahora en adelante – mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Pero Orihime… - ella lo interrumpió poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios, evitando que dijera algo más

-Es lo que quiero hacer Ichigo

Él no dijo nada más, su mayor deseo se cumpliría, no quería hacerla sentir que estaba obligada a quedarse sino quisiera pero ahora que ella misma lo decía, no podía estar más feliz.

La miró por unos momentos, su mirada era algo tierna y expresaba mucho sentimiento, interrumpió en contacto visual que había entre ellos y la abrazó fuertemente, como evitando que cambiara de opinión y saliera corriendo como lo hizo antes, ella hizo lo mismo, fuertemente lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y él en el hombro de ella, con un simple abrazo se transmitían todo el sentimiento y todas las palabras que podían decirse, él pidiéndolo que se quedara a su lado, ella diciéndole que permanecería junto a él por siempre, ¿Qué más se necesitaba en un momento tan especial para los dos?

Permanecieron en esa posición por unos instantes hasta que ambos deshicieron el abrazo para dirigir sus miradas a la del otro.

-Gracias Orihime – tomándola de la barbilla – por quedarte a mi lado

-Gracias a ti por permitírmelo…Ichigo

Ichigo acortó la distancia que los separaba, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de ella, ella lo correspondió con mucha ternura, al parecer sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos después de todo, lo cual la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Los tres – al menos Cloud y Rin Rin – no pudieron contenerse más y lloraron, acompañados de gritos de alegría al verlos juntos porque al parecer, así lo estarían por mucho tiempo y esperaban que así fuera, Nova aunque no lo pareciera, muy en el fondo estaba conmovido y feliz porque todo terminara bien para todos, Ichigo había regresado a su verdadera forma, Orihime ya era libre de Grimmjow y ellos, seguirían como hasta el momento pero de ahora en adelante, diferente.

Luego de unos instantes, los dos se separaron y se miraron nuevamente para pasar a darse otro abrazo fuerte en lo que ambos sonreían, Rin Rin no pudo contenerse y se les unió al abrazo, no le importaba si Ichigo se molestara con ella luego por interrumpirles el abrazo pero era un momento que se prestaba para uno en grupo, Ichigo volteó a ver a la pequeña que lloraba y que estaba aferrada a ambos y la abrazó también, Cloud no quería quedarse sin un abrazo y se les unió igualmente dando uno fuerte y Nova, pues no quería ser el único sin uno así que igual, a su manera lo hizo.

Era un gran momento para ser compartido con los demás, pensó Orihime, después de todo, ellos también habían sufrido por Ichigo durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron a su lado y sabían que era algo duro por lo que pasó y ellos sin importarles, se mantuvieron junto a él, como buenos siervos y amigos fieles.

Se deshicieron del abrazo grupal, los dos sirvientes emotivos se limpiaban lágrimas – y mocos –, acomodaban sus ropas y estaban listos para partir cuando su Amo lo ordenara, Ichigo le tomó la mano a Orihime, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, dispuestos ahora sí, a irse a casa.

El día acababa poco a poco, era la señal de que un mal recuerdo quedaría atrás y se comenzarían a forjar mejores y eso seria posible a que todos estarían dispuestos a realizarlos, después de todo, de una maldición se forjó una profecía y de una profecía, un nuevo comienzo, uno, al cual estaban ansiosos por realizar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Un poco tarde pero es que si soy sincera, al día de hoy no tenía terminado el capítulo por muchas distracciones, por eso lo publico todo tarde pero seguro.<em>

_Hasta aquí llega esta historia, la verdad me da un poco de nostalgia que termine pero a la vez me siento satisfecha con ella ya que es mi primer fic que termino, sólo con ello me siento realizada, siento que para ser mi primer fic de acción, no quedó tan mal como pensé..._

_Agradezco profundamente a todos los que estuvieron pendientes de esta historia, los que esperaron, leyeron y comentaron ya que gracias a eso, uno aprende y crece como escritor, en mi caso lo aplico, he aprendido mucho con este fic, lo cual me hace sentir muy bien._

_Por cierto, puede ser que haga un epílogo para este fic, digo que puede ser porque tengo ganas pero la idea no la tengo muy clara, espero que en estos días pueda salir algo más específico pero no prometo nada por ahora sino, lo actualizo en cuanto lo tengan._

_No quito más tiempo, gracias otra vez por todo su apoyo y nos estamos leyendo en las próximas actualizaciones, prometo ponerle ganas a los demás ya que tengo un fic en mente, uno largo por cierto pero quiero terminar al menos con uno antes de hacerlo público, todo depende de cómo me vaya con el resto._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^_**  
><strong>


	8. Epílogo

_Hola a todos los/las Ichihimistas, aquí les dejo lo prometido, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados es de mi pertenencia_

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que se libró la batalla entre Ichigo y Grimmjow, una batalla que sin duda fue difícil de ganar para el pelinaranja, también una pelea en la que hubieron muchos sentimientos presentes: angustia, miedo, temor, preocupación, odio, amor, entre otras.

Pero gracias a ese tiempo, todo eso se quedó atrás en la memoria de los que la presenciaron y para el que la vivió, malos momentos fueron reemplazados por nuevos y mejores al final.

Diez años después, el castillo Vasto Lorde seguía siendo el mismo por fuera, dejando de lado que ahora ya no se encontraba alejado de toda civilización, al contrario, la civilización del pueblo de Kusajishi se había trasladado a los alrededores del castillo, la razón: luego de que Uryuu y Shinji llevaron la noticia de que Grimmjow murió a manos del joven que vivía en tal lugar, algunos aldeanos creyeron que lo mejor sería vivir en las cercanías del lugar ya que así, según ellos estarían más seguros.

Sin ningún permiso obtenido por parte del pelinaranja, comenzaron a asentarse en dicho lugar poco a poco, al principio, Ichigo lo notó, le extrañó mucho que comenzaran a construir cerca del castillo y más porque muchos sabían que era el lugar en el que aquel ser monstruoso que fue una vez se refugiaba allí pero lo dejó pasar.

Al tiempo, ya todo un pueblo rodeaba al castillo, dando a entender que la residencia sería como el edificio principal del nuevo Kusajishi, muchos aldeanos fueron y le agradecieron a Ichigo por haberlos librado de aquel ser del mal que los dominó por mucho tiempo, como tal muestra, le llevaron comida, objetos de gran valor u objetos que fueron elaborados por ellos mismos con mucho esfuerzo.

Los residentes del castillo se llevaron una gran sorpresa por tales muestras, en especial Ichigo y aún más cuando le pidieron ser el jefe del pueblo, en un principio no sabía qué responder, nunca antes fue tomado en cuenta para nada y ahora que llegaban y le pedían tal petición, sí que era extraño pero al final aceptó la petición, era la primera vez – exceptuando a Orihime y a sus sirvientes – en mucho tiempo que no lo rechazaban, al contrario, recibía una gran petición, la cual conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, y que estaba dispuesto a cumplir, sería como dejar atrás todo lo vivido antes y comenzar de una manera completamente diferente, sería respetado de ahora en adelante.

El cambio más significativo que pudo haber, se encontraba en el interior del castillo, antes era un lugar algo solitario y silencioso pero todo eso quedó muy atrás, lo solitario y silencioso fue reemplazado por gritos de niños.

Una pequeña niña de 4 años, de cabellos naranja oscuro y ondulados que le llegaban a la altura de su cintura, peinada con el flequillo al lado derecho que era sujetado con una de las horquillas de Orihime, piel blanca y ojos grises, que llevaba puesto un vestido de color morado suave, se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo para comer, se dio cuenta de que Cloud había preparado unas galletas como postre y las puso en un tazón para que enfriaran mientras él preparaba la comida, la pequeña vio las galletas sobre la mesa y tomó varias del tazón, al hacerlo hizo ruido, llamando la atención del hombre.

-Deja eso Hisae – salió corriendo detrás de la niña quien se llevaba las galletas consigo

-Atrápame si puedes tío Cloud – decía la pequeña huyendo

Hisae comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina, la cual era utilizada por Cloud para preparar los ingredientes, aunque la niña fuera pequeña, era lo suficientemente traviesa y astuta para hacer sus 'maldades', en más de una ocasión, Cloud sufrió con sus juegos.

-Si te las comes todas, no comerás tu comida

-No quiero vegetales, no me gustan – Hisae comenzaba a correr por toda la cocina

En ese momento, Nova quien estaba en el jardín haciendo su trabajo, apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Tío Nova – Hisae corrió hacia él y se le colocó detrás

-Nova, atrápala y no la dejes ir – Cloud señalaba a la pequeña en lo que intentaba atraparla pero cuando se hacía para una dirección, la niña se hacia para la otra y viceversa

Entre los dos, agarraban a Nova como si intentaran quitarlo del medio pero sólo lograban menearlo.

Aunque Nova estuviera acostumbrado a las mismas situaciones, aún así no dejaban de ser algo incómodas para él.

En un momento, Hisae, aprovechó un pequeño descuido de Cloud y salió corriendo con el resto de las galletas que le quedaban y que metió en una de las bolsas que tenía el vestido, Cloud trataba de irse por un lado pero Nova se hacía para el mismo lado, tratando de darle pasada a su compañero, Cloud intentó para el otro pero Nova también lo hizo para el mismo lado, en una de esas, Cloud lo tomó y lo apartó partiendo en dirección por donde se había ido Hisae pero no se dio cuenta para cual.

-Nova, ayúdame a buscar a Hisae – viendo para ambos lados ya que estaba en el marco de la puerta

Nova sabía que eso era una situación que llevaría su rato, y prefirió hacer otras cosas.

-Creo que seguiré podando más los arbustos – devolviéndose por donde había llegado, pasando de lado de Cloud – se te quema la comida – dijo seriamente el chico, saliendo del lugar

-Mi guiso – corriendo hacia la olla que estaba hirviendo, cuando llegó, trató de quitarla del fuego con su mano pero se quemó, rápidamente tomó un trapo y lo apartó, evitando que se echara a perder – esa niña me a va sacar canas antes de tiempo – suspiró cansado

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado del castillo, la situación no era tan diferente…

-Hana, devuélveme el plumero por favor – Rin Rin corría detrás de la pequeña

-Sólo si me lo quitas tía Rin Rin – corría otra niña, de cabello lacio pero más corto, lo tenía por media espalda y de color naranja claro, al igual que su gemela, lo llevaba peinado con el flequillo al lado izquierdo y sujetado con la otra horquilla de Orihime, de ojos cafés y con un vestido verde claro, similar al de Hisae

-Dame eso Hisae, lo necesito si quiero terminar rápido – deteniéndose por la falta de aire

-No quiero – la niña comenzó a correr por todo el recibidor con el plumero en su mano, se lo había quitado a Rin Rin, la cual estaba sacudiendo varios adornos pero en un momento, lo dejó para acomodar varios y fue cuando la niña aprovechó y se lo quitó.

-No otra vez – dijo resignada la rubia

A decir verdad, la casa ahora era más alegre con las risas y juegos de los niños pero eso era más trabajo para los sirvientes ya que tenían que lidiar con travesuras y ser parte de sus juegos pero en el fondo, estaban alegres de que así fuera.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Orihime se encontraba en la sala, la situación era más tranquila ya que estaba leyéndole un cuento al mayor de sus hijos: Eien, un niño de 7 años, de cabello lacio que le cae hasta los ojos, ojos grises pero muy expresivos, algo serio, en eso se parecía mucho a Ichigo, especialmente cuando tenía su ceño fruncido, Eien era el más tranquilo de los tres pero no por eso, dejaba de meterse en uno que otro pequeño problema de vez en cuando.

Las distintas situaciones seguían su curso normal, las gemelas jugando con Rin Rin y Cloud y Eien tranquilo al lado de su madre, así continuaron por un momento hasta que un sonido o más bien, una voz llamó la atención de casi todos.

-Vaya, parece ser que no hay nadie aquí – gritaba Shinji simulando no haber nadie pero siempre que iba a visitar a la familia, hacía lo mismo – y yo que traía varios regalos, creo que vendré en otra ocasión – dándose la vuelta para detenerse y medio girar su cabeza en espera de que aparecieran

-Tan escandaloso como siempre – decía Uryuu quien venía entrando, ajustándose sus lentes

-Eres más amargado que un limón agrio – respondió Shinji por lo bajo, haciéndole mala cara

Al instante, se escuchaban unos gritos que se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta dar con la imagen de las dueñas.

-Tío Shinji / Tío Uryuu – salieron corriendo las niñas en dirección a los mencionados para abalanzárseles encima a Shinji, quien las esperaba arrodillado y con los brazos abiertos

-Oh, pero si aquí están – en espera de la 'embestida', cando las recibió, cayó con ellas

-¿Qué nos trajiste tío Shinji? – preguntó Hana emocionada

-Traje una muñeca para cada una – respondió el rubio tratando de sentarse – y un juego de ajedrez para Eien

Ellas se levantaron para que Shinji buscara los regalos, él los buscó en la bolsa que había cargado, las sacó y las entregó, al recibirlas, las niñas se le fueron encima nuevamente para agradecerle.

-Gracias – gritaron emocionadas las dos al recibirlas, ahora voltearon a ver a Uryuu a ver si les había traído algo también – ¿Y tú, tío Uryuu?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarían – buscando en la bolsa que él también cargaba – yo les hice un vestido muy elegante, estilo María Antonieta – mostrando su obra de arte, uno de color azul y el otro de color vino, las niñas quedaron encantadas con sus nuevos trajes

-Gracias tío Uryuu – las dos lo abrazaron al recibir sus vestidos

En ese momento, Orihime venía saliendo con Eien tomado de la mano, para ver quiénes los visitaban.

-Uryuu, Shinji, qué sorpresa – dijo la pelinaranja al verlos

-Orihime – habló el rubio levantándose para irla a abrazar, tomando el ajedrez para entregárselo al niño tambien – no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo tan hermosa como antes

-Gracias Shinji – abrazándolo también para luego separarse – tú tampoco has cambiado en nada

-Por supuesto que he cambiado – fingiendo molestia – mis dientes están más blancos que antes – mostrándole sus enormes dientes como forma de broma

-Y-Ya veo… - a Orihime se le formó una pequeña gota en la frente

-Hola pequeñín – Shini le revolvía el cabello en señal de saludo – esto es para ti – entregándole el juego

-Gracias Tío Shinji – contestó un poco molesto por el 'saludo'

-Hola Eien – saludó Uryuu dirigiéndose al niño

-Hola tío Uryuu – respondió tímidamente ahora mirando al Quincy

-Traje esto para ti – sacando un arco con unas flechas

-Gracias tío – recibiendo su regalo

Uryuu y Eien desde siempre, se habían llevado mejor que con los otros, talvez por ser algo serios los dos en comparación con las niñas y con el loco de Shinji, desde pequeño le enseñó el arte del arco y la flecha y a su corta edad ya Eien sabía manejarlos.

-¿Qué tal si lo vamos a probar? – preguntó el Quincy

-De acuerdo, vamos – dijo el niño un tanto emocionado - ¿puedes guardarme esto Mamá? – entregándole el ajedrez a Orihime

-Claro que si – respondió ella alegremente para luego, el niño y Uryuu salir

-¿Quieren que les cuente una historia increíble? – preguntaba el rubio a las niñas exagerando sus expresiones

-Si – contestaron las dos emocionadas

Cada niña le tomó una mano y se dirigieron a la sala en lo que comenzaba a relatar la historia, Orihime miraba a las niñas y a su viejo amigo desaparecer por el marco, Uryuu y Eien ya se habían ido al jardín del frente a probar su nuevo juguete, en ese momento, pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía con su vida hasta que una voz 'quejándose' la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – decía la mujer que entraba por la puerta principal en busca de algo o alguien, Orihime volteó a verla y se alegró por ello, la mujer volteó y también se alegró al ver a su vieja amiga - ¡Orihime!

-Hola Rangiku-san – saludó la pelinaranja tranquila, en cambio la rubia, fue y la abrazó como si nunca la hubiera visto

-¡Orihime!, te eché de menos en todo este tiempo – apretujándola contra sus 'nenas'

-Exageras un poco – respondió con un poco de dificultad

Ya cuando la soltó, comenzó nuevamente su búsqueda con la mirada.

-¿Sabes dónde está Nova? – Viendo de un lado a otro – no lo veo por ningún lado

-_Lo sabía…–_ pensó para si misma – está en el jardín de atrás podando los arbustos

-Eso explica todo – acomodándose su vestido – creo que le echaré un vistazo al jardín trasero – sonriendo picadamente – nos vemos al rato – comenzando a caminar

-No tiene remedio

Habló con la voz un poco alta ya que su vieja amiga no la escuchaba en lo que caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca, ya que los niños estarían ocupados en sus cosas, un poco de tiempo libre para ella no estaba mal.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo venía llegando a casa después de haber resuelto varios asuntos en el pueblo, llegaba con una especie de papeles enrollados bajo su brazo derecho, como estaba cansado, decidió utilizar su velocidad la cual había conservado después de todo, al ir llegando a la entrada del castillo, se detuvo de manera improvista, ya había cumplido con su cometido y ahora, a tomarse las cosas con calma.

Iba caminando en dirección a la puerta pero no se percató que habían personas en el jardín, específicamente Uryuu y Eien quien practicaba su tiro al blanco, pero Eien no tenía idea de que Ichigo llegaría de improvisto ya que antes de que su padre llegara, había utilizado como blanco, un árbol que se encontraba en la otra dirección en la que él estaba, al haber apuntado, soltó la flecha, la cual iba en camino al árbol pero en cuanto Ichigo llegó, se interpuso en el camino del arma, llamando la atención del niño.

-¡Papá, cuidado! – gritó el chico con temor por lo que pudiere pasarle a su padre

Ichigo volteó su mirada a la dirección en la que Eien lo llamaba y rápidamente vio la flecha ir en dirección a él pero afortunadamente, logró evadirla, no completamente a salvo ya que el arma apenas si le rozó la mejilla, causándole una pequeña herida en su mejilla.

Ichigo miró por donde pasó la flecha, clavándose en un árbol que tenía un pequeño blanco, dando en el centro, la habilidad del niño mejoraba poco a poco y eso era gracias a que tenía como maestro a un Quincy.

Eien salió corriendo en dirección a su padre para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Lo siento papá – preguntó el niño un poco preocupado, por poco y le clavaba a su padre una de sus flechas – ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien Eien – poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y revolviéndole el cabello, mostrándole una sonrisa, la verdad era que no podía molestarse con el niño, después de todo era uno de sus hijos

Uryuu venía acercándose poco a poco, no quería quedarse fuera de la conversación.

-Creo que aún debemos seguir practicando un poco más tu puntería Eien – dijo el Quincy con una sonrisa en lo que Ichigo lo veía llegar

Ichigo volteó a ver el blanco, el cual tenía en su centro la flecha, el chico le había apuntado y dado bien pero cuando pensó bien las palabras, sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Maldito seas Uryuu – dijo Ichigo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño un tanto fruncido y una leve sonrisa con molestia

Ichigo y Uryuu después de todo ese tiempo, habían entablado una especie de 'amistad' pero a su manera, no eran íntimos amigos pero podría decirse que buenos, junto con Shinji, después de todo, eran los amigos de su esposa.

Al Quincy se le agrandó un poco la media sonrisa que tenía, Eien miró el blanco pero le extrañaba un poco el comentario de su maestro, no sabía bien a qué se refería.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó el niño inocentemente mirando a su maestro

-Completamente – Uryuu no le quitaba la mirada a Ichigo, le agradaba molestarlo de vez en cuando - ¿seguimos practicando?

-De acuerdo, quiero mejorar cuanto antes tío Uryuu – dijo un tanto emocionado, sin saber que su respuesta agrandaría la sonrisa de su tío

-Entonces andando – devolviéndose a su lugar de práctica

Ichigo lo seguía mirando con la misma expresión que tenía en un principio, con lo de la puntería, pensaba en que tendría que tener cuidado con Eien, si se juntaba mucho con el Quincy, quién sabe que clases de cosas podría aprender de él.

Después de ese pensamiento, retomó su camino al castillo, tuvo un largo día en el pueblo y quería descansar aunque fuera un poco.

Ya adentro de su hogar, escuchó la voz de Shinji, al cual se había imaginado que estaría ahí, si Uryuu estaba, era lógico que él también lo estaría, también sabía que el rubio estaría con las niñas, ya fuera jugando o contándole alguna de sus locas historias.

Caminó en dirección a la sala, no sin antes, dejar los papeles que cargaba consigo en una de las mesas, quería saludar a sus niñas primero y ver cómo estaban, si Shinji las acompañaba, en parte era bueno porque las entretenía pero le preocupaba la loca mente del rubio y que por ello, las niñas terminaran locas, igual que él.

Se adentró a la habitación, ahí estaban los tres sentados en el piso, Shinji dándole la espalda a Ichigo, el cual no notó su presencia por lo concentrado que estaba en la historia, las gemelas estaban frente al rubio, mirándolo emocionadas.

El pelinaranja se acercó un poco y llamó la atención de las niñas, las cuales se levantaron al verlo detrás de su tío para salir corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Papá, papá – gritaban las niñas en lo que se dirigían a él

Shinji volteó a ver al jefe de la familia y lo saludó con su mano simplemente, Ichigo hizo lo mismo antes de que las niñas llegaran, luego se agachó y abrió sus brazos en espera de que las gemelas llegaran a él.

-Hola niñas – abrazándolas y las cargó luego, cada una en un brazo – ¿se divierten? – con ellas en brazos

-Si mucho – respondió Hisae alegremente

-Tío Shinji nos está contando la historia de cuando peleó contra Grimmjow y cómo lo venció – prosiguió Hana exagerando sus expresiones, Ichigo las miró divertido por cómo relataban las cosas, en especial Hana

-Así que venció a Grimmjow, ¿eh? – mirando al rubio, el cual ante la mirada de Ichigo se tensó un poco

-Si, también nos contó que estuviste ahí y que peleaste con él pero que no pudiste ganarle – continuó Hisae con su mismo ánimo sin saber que sus palabras ponían más nervioso al rubio

-¿Es verdad papá? – preguntó Hana curiosamente, Ichigo las bajaba mientras ellas lo miraban en espera de la respuesta

-Eh… niñas, niñas – interrumpió Shinji para evitar que siguieran con sus preguntas y relatos - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a jugar afuera? – Levantándose – hace un bonito día y… - fue interrumpido por las gemelas

-No, mejor síguenos contando de cómo venciste a Grimmjow – Hana corriendo hacia su tío

-Si, anda tío Shinji – Hisae tomándolo de una pierna como de forma suplicante

-Vamos Shinji, no las dejarás con la duda o ¿si? – molestaba Ichigo al rubio, lo miraba algo divertido al ver lo nervioso que se ponía

-Bueno…yo… - mirando a Ichigo para luego mirar a las niñas que lo miraban con ojos suplicantes, ante esas miradas, no pudo negarse a tal petición - ¿Ya les conté cómo con mi espada Sakanade partí a Grimmjow en dos? – sentándose y las niñas lo imitaron

Ichigo los miraba en lo que se retiraba del lugar, era agradable regresar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo en el pueblo, saber que sería recibido por varias personas después de todo, que contaba con grandes amigos y con una linda familia.

En lo que seguía caminado, Rin Rin ahora estaba limpiando unos jarrones, al notar la presencia del pelinaranja, salió a darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido a casa Amo – la pequeña hacia una leve reverencia ante Ichigo

-Gracias Rin Rin – mirando a los lados - ¿sabes dónde está Orihime? – mirándola

-Si, se encuentra en la biblioteca – señalando el lugar

-Gracias, iré a verla – dirigiéndose a dicho lugar

Cuando entró, la buscó con la mirada pero no se veía nada, se adentró un poco y vio que descansaba en el sillón que estaba allí, caminó hasta que se ubicó al lado de ella, dormía tranquilamente, Ichigo se agachó y la miró por unos momentos en silencio, no se cansaba de mirarla una y otra y otra vez, al verla en ese estado, le brindaba mucha tranquilidad.

Tenía un mechón en su cara, el pelinaranja levantó su mano para ponérselo con cuidado a un lado de su rostro pero ese ligero contacto, hizo que Orihime se despertara, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos hasta despertarse por completo, quedándose mirando a Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamento despertarte – acariciando su rostro suavemente

-No te preocupes – tomando su mano - ¿tu como estás?

-Fue un día un poco pesado pero estoy bien – sentándose en el piso

-Deberías descansar un poco – sentándose

-No hace falta, ya me siento mejor – tomándole una mano

En ese instante, llegaba Rangiku un poco molesta, al parecer su 'presa' se le había escapado, después de un arduo intento por atraparlo, nada le funcionó así que mejor pensó en irse a hablar un rato con Orihime en lo que volvía a aparecer.

-Será mejor dejarlo así por ahora – mirando el camino que dejaba atrás para adentrarse a la biblioteca – más tarde lo intentaré de nuevo pero esa vez sí lo lograré – levantando su puño con determinación sin darse cuenta que el par naranja la miraba extrañado – así que aquí estabas Orihime – mirando a la chica y notando al chico – cuñado, tiempo de no verte – yéndotese encima a Ichigo para abrazarlo

Rangiku era una mujer muy emotiva, como tenía tiempo de conocer a Orihime, siempre la consideró como una hermana menor, por tal razón, a veces llamaba a Ichigo cuñado, a él le tenía también un gran cariño por cuidar a Orihime después de tanto tiempo en el que ella sufrió, apareció él y le cambió la vida a ella, cumpliéndole cada uno de sus deseos, la mujer lo abrazó con tanta emoción, que al pobre cada vez le faltaba más el aire, Orihime lo notó y trató de ayudarle.

-Rangiku-san lo vas a matar – tratando de zafar el agarre de su amiga

-¿Eh? – Exclamó la chica por las palabras y volteó a ver a Ichigo – lo siento Ichigo – soltándolo – me emocioné un poco

-Si, ya me di cuenta – decía en lo que trataba de respirar

Aunque ya llevaran un tiempo de conocerse, Rangiku siempre lo saludaba de la misma manera pero aún así, Ichigo no lograba acostumbrarse, pensaba que si en verdad lo hacía por afecto como lo decía ella o era una especie de intento de asesinato ya que en varias ocasiones, sentía que si lo haría en cualquier momento.

Al momento, llegaba Rin Rin para avisarles que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

-Lamento interrumpir – mirando un poco la escena – pero el almuerzo ya está listo

-Gracias Rin Rin, en seguida vamos – dijo Orihime en lo que las cosas se calmaban

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En otro lugar del castillo…

Se encontraban en el comedor los niños y los dos adultos en espera de que Ichigo, Rangiku y Orihime llegaran para poder almorzar, como era de esperarse, Eien se sentó al lado de Uryuu y las niñas, una a cada lado de Shinji.

En lo que esperaban, las niñas se entretenían jugando con los guisantes que Cloud había preparado, Shinji un poco aburrido, se le ocurrió molestar al Quincy en lo que se tardaban los tres, así que tomó la cuchara y un guisante y como en una especie de catapulta, la aventó en dirección a Uryuu, quien se encontraba esperando tranquilo, causándole molestia a la víctima.

Shinji se rió por lo bajo al ver que si le había dado y en los lentes, manchándoselos un poco, los niños voltearon a ver qué había pasado ya que no habían puesto atención, Uryuu lo miró con molestia.

-Deja tu inmadurez de lado Shinji, no estamos en tu casa – quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos

-Amargado – respondió el rubio con mala cara

Shinji esperó a que terminara de limpiárselos para volver a molestarlo, ésta vez, era mirado por los tres niños, nuevamente tomó otro guisante y se lo lanzó, atinándole al otro lente, a los niños le pareció divertido, en especial a las gemelas.

-Te dije que dejaras tu inmadurez de lado – Uryuu molesto, no se quedaría sin su venganza

Así que también, tomó un guisante y la cuchara y tomando ventaja de su puntería, apuntó en dirección a Shinji, el rubio sabiendo las intenciones de su amigo, no se haría el tonto y dejaría que le pegara.

En cuando Uryuu disparó, Shinji se agachó, evadiendo el ataque, por ello sonrío al ver que el Quincy había errado, al menos con él, ya que a quien sí logró y pegarle el guisante en la cara fue a Ichigo, quien iba llegando al comedor junto con las mujeres.

Por el impacto, Ichigo se detuvo de inmediato, quedando la zona atacada algo manchada por el guisante, el cual tenía un poco de salsa, los niños rieron al ver a su padre manchado, las dos mujeres, reían por lo bajo, a Shinji se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa con tan sólo imaginar qué podría pasarle al Quincy y Uryuu, estaba avergonzado porque lo habían atrapado en el acto.

Ichigo no hizo nada, se mantuvo serio y callado, todos los demás permanecieron también en silencio, unos sabían que Ichigo a veces pudiera manejarse un humor que nadie quería presenciar, en realidad eran contadas las veces en las que se enojaba pero quien sabría como iba a actuar después de que le hubieran disparado en la cara y con un guisante.

Sin limpiarse la cara, se sentó en silencio, los que faltaban de hacerlo lo hicieron, él tomó la cuchara y los demás lo siguieron y empezaron a comer en silencio, nadie miraba al otro, todos estaban concentrados en comer, excepto Ichigo quien los miraba a todos hacerlo, con disimulo, tomó un guisante y se lo lanzó a Uryuu, pegándole en la frente, el Quincy levantó la mirada para ver quién había sido y cuando miró a Ichigo, este tenía una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, los demás voltearon a verlo sorprendido ya que no esperaba que se prestara para esos juegos.

-Me la debías Quincy – sonriendo

Shinji le siguió el juego a Ichigo, de todas formas lo había iniciado y le pegó ahora a Ichigo, los niños querían participar y comenzaron a tirar guisantes, Orihime pedía que se detuvieran pero en el intento, Ichigo le pegó a ella sin intención, ella ahora no se quedaría tampoco así como así, y comenzó a tirarle a él.

Rangiku era la única que permanecía calmada – de manera extraña -, no ponía atención, creía que era cosas de niños y por ese comentario, Orihime embarró un poco de salsa en el dedo y se lo pasó por la mejilla de ella, la rubia se sorprendió y pensó en tomar medidas.

Ahora el comedor era un campo de batalla de guisantes, los ahí presentes ahora estaban manchados de salsa también, por suerte, no llegaron a más, se conformaron con los guisantes y así continuó hasta que entró Cloud y vio el desastre que había.

-¡Mi comida! – gritó al ver guisantes en el suelo, en la mesa, manchas en ellos

Todos se quedaron quietos al ver la expresión del cocinero, se calmaron y terminaron de jugar para limpiarse con las servilletas que había, comenzaron a comer un tanto apenados por Cloud, por el esfuerzo que había puesto en el almuerzo para que terminara como municiones para una pelea de comida.

-Lamentable – dijo Shinji serio y con los ojos cerrados – debería darles vergüenza comportarse de esa manera - limpiándose con la servilleta su boca

Los demás lo miraron molesto, varios se voltearon a ver con complicidad y prepararon varios guisantes, todos apuntándole a él para ser disparados al instante.

El rubio no se esperaba ese ataque en conjunto, cuando los miró, tenía todas las miradas clavadas en él, de todas formas todo comenzó por él y al parecer, si se lo merecía después de todo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde ese mismo día, los invitados se habían ido, tenían cosas que hacer pero al menos habían disfrutado de la visita que les hicieron a los niños principalmente – y a Nova – después de la visita que tuvieron, la ahora familia Kurosaki decidió ir a dar un paseo, caminar por las afueras del pueblo.

Los padres iban caminando lentamente ya que los niños se distraían con las plantas, animales o con lo que llamara su atención, más que todo, las niñas, Eien iba de la mano de su madre y de su padre, él no era tan hiperactivo como lo eran sus hermanas, en cambio Hana y Hisae, corrieron al ver que una ardilla cruzó el camino delante de ellas.

Continuaron con su caminar después de que las dos niñas se distrajeron lo suficiente con el animal, en lo que avanzaban, poco a poco se podía ver a la distancia un gran campo de flores.

Uno en el que se podía apreciar una variada gama de colores y formas, extendiéndose a lo largo del camino que se abría en medio del campo, a las niñas les llamaba la atención, en cambio para sus padres, les traía recuerdos ya que era el mismo en el que diez años atrás, sirvió como campo de batalla.

Había cambiado demasiado en todo ese tiempo, al igual que ellos, ¿Quién podría imaginar que ese mismo campo de flores lo fue alguna vez de batalla?, Orihime miraba todo en silencio, admiraba ahora lo que la naturaleza y el tiempo se habían encargado de transformar, Ichigo notó el silencio de su mujer pero prefirió no decir nada, continuaron con su camino, siguiendo a Hana y a Hisae.

-Papá, Mamá – llamaron las niñas a sus padres ya cuando estaban a pocos metros del campo

-¿Podemos ir allá? – Hisae señalaba una parte del campo algo ilusionada, al igual que Hana

-Claro – respondió Ichigo tranquilo

-Pero tengan cuidado – advirtió Orihime

-¡Si! – respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Vamos Eien, date prisa – Hana jalaba a su hermano del brazo

-E-Espera Hana – se quejaba por el jalón

-Si Eien, apresúrate – ahora era Hisae quien lo empujaba

-No me empujes Hisae, puedo caminar solo – mirando a su hermana mientras era jalado y empujado

Los padres miraban a sus hijos irse en la dirección que Hisae había señalado, era una escena divertida, ver cómo sus hijas se llevaban casi a la fuerza a Eien, Orihime volteó a ver los alrededores del lugar, no podía evitar que varios recuerdos se le vinieran a la mente, Ichigo la tomó de la mano ahora que sus hijos los habían dejado.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó él en lo que la miraba

-En que aquí – mirando la vieja estructura que se encontraba a lo lejos, de lo que quedaba de la casa en la que antes, era habitada por Grimmjow y en la cual, se casaría a la fuerza con él – fue dónde toda aquella batalla fue librada – presionando fuerte la mano de él

-No pienses más en ello Orihime – girándola para que ella lo mirara – mejor piensa que en este lugar fue donde comenzó nuestras nuevas vidas – mirando parte del lugar, Orihime lo miraba en silencio, él volteó a verla sólo que con una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole tranquilidad a la pelinaranja

-Tienes razón Ichigo, pensaré que aquí fue donde todo comenzó, – abrazándolo – no volveré a pensar más en el pasado – separándose un poco para mirarlo directo a los ojos – lo prometo

Ichigo la miró por un instante, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó con ternura, ella le correspondió el beso con la misma ternura que él emanaba, él tenía, razón, no tenía porqué pensar en cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, mejor sería que pensara en toda la vida que les queda por delante, junto con sus tres hijos, eso sería mucho mejor.

Luego de unos instantes, se separaron y se miraron de nuevo, ella lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente, él hizo lo mismo, así se quedaron hasta que Hana los llamó.

-Papá, Mamá, dense prisa – gritaba la pequeña moviendo su mano para que miraran donde estaban

Los dos aún abrazados, voltearon donde se encontraba ella llamándolos, sonrieron al verla ahí en lo que Hisae molestaba a Eien tirándole flores encima para luego, él salir corriendo detrás de ella y hacerle lo mismo.

-Vamos – dijo Ichigo en lo que le tomaba la mano a Orihime

-Si – haciendo lo mismo

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los tres ahora jugando, en verdad que sus vidas habían dado un giro completo pero estaban muy felices de ese gran cambio, un cambio que fue beneficioso para ambos después de todo…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahora sí, hasta aquí queda esta historia, espero que este epílogo lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, admito que me gustó mucho como terminó al final de todo, ya que no tenía las ideas claras y la gran mayoría salieron en cuanto lo avanzaba.<em>

_Puede que no quedara tan Ichihime como esperaban pero quería más que todo darle énfasis a los niños._

_Como lo dije en un inicio, los personajes utilizados (los OC) no son míos, son de Ehime, la cual me los prestó para la historia (gracias amiguis)._

_Será hasta una próxima vez y que el Ichihime este siempre con ustedes..._


End file.
